Renaissance
by Freak666chaos
Summary: je meurs en allant chercher les résultats du bac, mais ce qui se passe après n'était pas prévu... c'est le début d'une existence nouvelle qui bouleversera le Bleach tel qu'on le connait. venez voir si ça vous tente !
1. la mort n'est que le commencement

Renaissance

Yo^^ après de nombreuses reviews je me décide enfin à passer coté écrivain niark niark niark (rire sadique). Je vous livre ici ma toute première fan fiction, alors 1 peu d'indulgence siouplait^^ je dois également vous prévenir que le pseudo Freak étant déjà pris, je deviens Freak666chaos. Plus beau, plus fort, plus.. Kwa ? Ok, j'arrête mon délire, tu peux ranger ton zanpackto !

Disclaimer : Bleach n'est pas à moi. Si c'était moi le patron Halli-chan serait chez les gentils, Aizen brûlerait en enfer pour l'éternité et Soi- Chan montrerait un peu plus sa vraie personnalité (celle ou elle est gentille^^)

Rating : T je crois

Chapitre 1 la mort n'est que le commencement 

Il fait plutôt beau ce matin. Les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille et y fait 25 à l'ombre. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes… sauf que la tout de suite je me prépare à aller récupérer les résultats du bac ! Du coup je stress et je prie pour pas me planter sur ce coup (…).

Mes parents tiennent absolument à avoir un SMS pour connaître mes résultats et ça m'angoisse.

Tiens, au cas ou, un saut en parachute sans parachute du haut de la tour Eiffel, ça fait mal ?

Bon aller, courage mec, montre leur ce que les nolifes on dans le ventre ! Wasaaaaa !

Je sors de chez moi et me dirige vers la gare du RER, ligne B. j'espère qu' y font pas grève, ces cons !

Le trajet se déroule comme d'habitude, et je repense à Bleach. C'est vraiment un super bon manga, encore mieux que Naruto (et je parle même pas de One Piece, ou les persos sont NATURELLEMENT ooc !) les persos sont cool, surtout Hallibel et Soi Fon, elles défoncent tout ces deux là ! J'aime beaucoup la psychologie des personnages et dans ce manga je trouve que c'est mieux développé qu'ailleurs. Ce qui me fait penser à Aizen…

Je peux pas blairer ce connard ! Depuis ce qu'il a fait à Hallibel je meurs d'envie de lui arracher la colonne vertébrale et de m'en servir pour le pendre ! CRÈVE ENCULÉ !

Si je pouvais rentrer dans cet univers et lui faire avaler sa mâchoire à celui là… enfin bref, c'est juste 1 manga et mon RER est arrivé à destination. Je descends et je cherche du regard le bahut ou je dois aller. C'est 1 joli coin quand même, avec ces fontaines, ces fresques sur les murs, ce mec au volant de son camion 38 tonnes, portable à la main…

Portable à la main ? OH MER…

KRAAAAARK !

Oh… je me sens tout bizarre… hey… c'est quoi tous ces trucs par terre, y a quelqu'un qui a renversé ses lasagnes bolognaises ou quoi ? C'est marrant mais j'ai sommeil tout à coup…

A demain…

* * *

Oooh… ma tête… Ça fait mal… qui a autorisé Marilyn Manson à faire un concert dans mon crâne ? Je me relève péniblement et titube quelques instants, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Tiens, c'est bizarre… y a des trucs qui ont changés dans le décor là, non ?

Par exemple je ne me souviens pas de ce fleuve à ma gauche, ni du pont au loin. Et toutes ces maisons à ma droite… j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part mais ou… j'arrive pas à me rappeler !

Je baisse la tête et m'apprête à soupirer un " et merde" de plus quand je la vois. Et ça me la coupe raide.

Y a une plaque de fer fixée à ma poitrine. Avec un morceau de chaîne qui pend misérablement. D'un seul coup je me rappelle tout : je suis à Karakura ! Je suis dans Bleach !

Wow ! Non sérieux là, WOW ! J'arrive pas à y croire, c'est un truc de fout !

… bon d'accord, apparemment c'est la réalité. C'est super génial sauf que je m'imaginais pas paumé de cette manière. En fait je me voyais plutôt rentrer chez les shinigamis, progresser après de longs et difficiles entraînements intégrer la deuxième division, démolir Aizen avec l'aide d'Ichigo tout en sauvant Hallibel et finir ma vie auprès de Soi Fon.

Un truc normal quoi.

Soudain un énorme BOOM a retentit juste derrière moi. Je me suis retourné… et là j'ai vu… je vous JURE que j'ai rien fumé ! J'ai vu un hollow.

Oui oui, un hollow. Vous savez, les gros machin moches et tryso avec un trou dans la poitrine et qui bouffent des âmes…

Celui là devait faire dans les 4 mètres de haut, au moins deux de larges. Le corps d'un vert sombre, des faux à la place des bras, son masque blanc couvert d'épines et ses yeux reptiliens de couleurs jaunes, lui donnant un air cruel.

- **salut petite âme ! Tu à une odeur vraiment exquise, c'est un régal !**

Et merde. Si je sens bon c'est mauvais pour moi… très mauvais. Mais … attend une seconde… Karakura est au Japon, comment ça se fait que je puisse le comprendre ?

Oh non ! Je suis dans la VF ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN ! Pas la VF ! Y ont des voix à chier !

Le hollow me regarde, l'air amusé. C'est vrai que je dois être tordant, avec mes yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et ma bouche grande ouverte…

-**oh oui ! Tu as réellement une odeur irrésistible ! Je vais adorer te dévorer !**

Et là je me met à courir comme un fou, en démolissant tous les records du monde de vitesse et d'endurance, mon morceau de chaîne qui pendouille et qui virevolte au gré de ma respiration paniquée, et l'espèce de grosse mante religieuse avec son masque bardé de pointe qui me cours après. Si on m'avait dit que je me ferais bouffer par un insécateur…

-**ahahaha ! C'est ça, plus vite gamin ! Tu n'en seras que plus goûteux !**

MAIS JE T'EMMERDE !

Aiee ! Point de coté ! Pas maintenant ! N'importe quand mais pas maintenant !

Aah... je suis trop fatigué… pour continuer… c'est la fin ! Tant pis ! Je vais jouer le tout pour le tout! J'arrête brusquement de courir, et avec l'énergie du désespoir je me retourne et balance un direct du gauche… dans le vide.

Mais ou il est passé ?

Dans mon dos c'est ça ? Putain on dirait un scénario à la bugs bunny… mort de rire…

CRUNCH !

* * *

Le hollow est satisfait. Avec l'âme qu'il vient de manger sa transformation en Vasto Lorde est assurée, il le sent ! Il sent l'énergie de cette âme succulente couler en lui !

Mais… quelque chose ne vas pas… l'énergie s'intensifie… ça augmente sans cesse… ça brûle !

Dans une explosion de reiatsu aussi violente qu'imprévue, le hollow disparaît en une multitude de particule de couleur or.

Les particules restent en suspension dans l'air un moment, puis elles se rassemblent pour former une silhouette, dissimulée dans l'obscurité…

* * *

Ça vous a plus ? En tout cas j'espère^^ dite moi comment vous trouvez mon histoire et après je verrais si je dois continuer ou pas. Pour info j'ai déjà quelques idées.

Bientôt : le réveil

A la prochaine et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	2. le réveil

Oh… tant de reviews ça fait plaisir… je l'avoue j'avais peur de voir mon enthousiasme se prendre une douche froide en cas de zéro reviews…

A toutes et à tous (on sait jamais) merci de suivre ma fic ! J'essaierais de produire un chapitre par jour. Mais j'ai du mal à écrire « long » alors j'espère que vous serez pas trop déçu^^

Merci pour les reviews !

Disclaimer et rating : voir chapitre un

* * *

Chapitre deux : le réveil

Argh… ma tête ! Après Marilyn Manson, Linkin Park. J' vais faire payer l'entrée si ça continue… j'essaye de me relever mais j'échoue lamentablement et je finis sur le ventre, la tête au ras du sol. Je me sens pas bien et mes pensées sont complètement embrouillées. C'est vraiment pas cool. Bon, je ne vais pas rester là toute l'éternité non plus ! Tout d'abord se concentrer, se repérer et se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Bon déjà il fait nuit. Alors mes souvenirs… Ah oui ! L'insécateur géant… attend une minute, y m'a bouffé ce con j'ai pas rêvé ! C'est pas logique tout ça, mais alors pas du tout…

J'aperçois la rivière. Le hollow a du y revenir après son … bah son repas quoi… j'ai super soif tout à coup. Je me traîne tant bien que mal jusqu'à la rivière et au moment où je me penche pour boire j'ai LE choc de ma vie. Ou mort, ça dépend du point de vue. Le reflet ne montre pas un visage humain… mais une gueule. Pris de panique je regarde mes mains.

-AAAAAAAAAAHH ! PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CA ?

Ce ne sont plus des mains… mais des griffes. Quatre griffes à chaque patte en fait, le pouce a disparu. Mais ça n'est pas le seul changement : en me hissant un peu plus au dessus du lit de la rivière je constate que la transformation, la « renaissance », s'est étendue à tout mon corps.

Je suis un hollow.

… après le choc initial (vingt secondes au moins), cette idée s'impose à moi comme un fait. Je ne changerais pas l'histoire de Bleach de la manière prévue. J'en profite pour détailler mon nouveau corps, toujours à l'aide de mon reflet dans l'eau.

Je dois mesurer dans les deux mètres au garrot, environ un mètre et demi de long, j'ai une queue (un appendice caudal, bande de pervers !) dont l'extrémité est équipée de quatre pic d'au moins cinq centimètres de long chacun. Je suis intégralement couvert d'écailles, d'ailleurs mon apparence générale me fait penser au plus gros lézard vivant sur la terre : le dragon de Komodo. Des pointes osseuses ornent le dessus de mon crâne. Ajoutées à mes yeux jaunes dont les pupilles sont verticales, j'ai vraiment un air de reptile. Et je n'ai pas l'air sympa…

Au moins j'ai plus de classe que le con qui m'avait mis sur la liste de ses repas ! En plus les reptiles sont mes animaux préférés. Coup de bol ! J'aurais pu me transformer en insecte, ou en porc…

J'ouvre la gueule pour voir mes dents et mon reflet me renvoi l'image de véritables poignards d'un bonne quinzaine de centimètres. En gros quand je mord ça pardonne pas^^.

Pour finir j'en reviens à mes griffes et à ma couleur d'écailles. Elles font une dizaine de centimètres chacune et ont l'air très aiguisées. Et je suis intégralement, complètement…

Blanc. Blancblancblanc. J'ai inventé une nouvelle couleur : le blanc immaculé hollow. Youhou, super…

Ou pas. Je vais me camoufler comment moi ? A moins que mes écailles ne renvoient la lumières ou un truc dans le genre… après cette séance d'observation, je me penche et, fatalement, je bois comme un lézard. C'est plus pratique qu'il n'y parait.

Suite à cette longue rasade, je me sens mieux. Plus fort, même. J'ai envie d'essayer mes griffes. Ça tombe bien, j'aperçois un lampadaire à quelques mètres. Je rampe dans sa direction. C'est difficile à décrire, comme mouvement et comme impression, je me sens… insaisissable, rapide et surtout vraiment furtif. C'est très agréable, vraiment. Une fois arrivé à portée, je me redresse un peu et j'assène un crochet du gauche au pauvre lampadaire qui faisait son job sans rien demander à personne. Je m'attendais à laisser de grosses marques de griffes, qui auraient terrifiées les passants, se demandant quel animal sauvage avait assez de force pour entamer l'acier.

Mes griffes ont déchirées l'acier comme du beurre et ont tranché le lampadaire.

Oh merde ! Ce n'est pas moi ne j'étais pas là je payerais pas ! Je suis au courant de rien, lalalilou… *sifflote*. Donc j'ai de quoi me défendre si jamais je tombe sur un shinigami de faible niveau.

Il est temps de tester le reste. Je me retourne et commence à courir aussi vite que possible. Alors là, ça n'a rien à voir avec la vitesse d'un humain, c'est génial ! Je fonce, je saute par-dessus les obstacles, je prends des virages quasiment à angles droits, c'est incroyable ! Et je ne me fatigue pas ! De toute ma vie d'humain jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bien, aussi vivant ! D'un seul coup je saute, plante mes griffes dans un mur et je grimpe à toute allure jusqu'au toit d'une maison. J'ai une meilleure vue de là haut. Karakura est vraiment une grande ville en fait. Direction le centre ville ! Ça fera un terrain d'entraînement parfais, et je dois m'habituer à mon nouveau corps. Je saute de toits en toit car cela me permet d'avoir une meilleure vue. En effet vu mon gabarit actuel je suis un peu trop ras du sol à mon goût.

Je me déplace silencieusement, mais malheureusement Karakura est une ville moderne, ou il y a des choses à faire la nuit. Et donc je croise des gens alors que je descendait au milieu de la rue pour changer de direction et prendre ce que je pensais être un raccourci.

Je m'immobilise, mais les lumières artificielles des installations électriques me laissent clairement visible. Le groupe de jeunes m'arrive droit dessus, me frôle presque et continue son chemin. Ils ne m'ont pas vu ! J'avais oublié que sans un minimum de reiatsu il est impossible de me voir. Je continue donc mon chemin et j'arrive dans un parc. Je m'avance et me rend compte que mes sens ont également profité de la transformation : je sens et j'entend des choses qui restent habituellement imperceptibles pour les humain. Quelle race limitée, vraiment… mais il faut cesser d'en être un pour s'en apercevoir. Sous un cerisier en fleur, je découvre un jeune couple, en plein moment de tendresse et de mots doux. Je m'approche, pousser autant par la curiosité que par l'envie de faire une blague. Le garçon, la vingtaine à tout casser, est en pleine déclaration et la fille l'écoute, les yeux brillants. Tellement chou… que j'ai envie de casser l'ambiance (eh ! je suis un hollow maintenant^^). Je passe juste derrière et je les écoute. C'est là que je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas dans la Vf. Ouf ! Je suis rassuré !

-écoute Miku, j'ai passé une soirée magnifique et, je… je voulais…

-oui, Tanaka ?

La tension est à son comble, les deux jeunes n'osent plus rien dire, leurs lèvres se rapprochent… et c'est ce moment que je choisi pour renverser le banc^^ Haha ! Y ont l'air trop débile, la tête par terre, le cul en l'air et les yeux comme des soucoupes ! Ils se regardent, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, avec un soupçon de peur. Et là, j'envoie le coup final : je me place entre eux et je grogne :

-**Rrrrrrrrr…**

C'est en trop pour les deux tourtereaux, qui s'enfuient sans regarder en arrière, dans un grand « kyaaaaaaaaa ! » effrayé. Moi, je suis sur le dos et je ris à gorge déployée^^ être un hollow a du bon en fait…

Bon d'accord c'était nul comme blague, mais j'ai toute l'éternité pour m'améliorer, non ?

Je m'apprête à reprendre ma route vers le centre ville quand une sensation, bien connue celle là, m'assaille.

J'ai faim. J'ai carrément les crocs même.

Je dois manger… me… _nourrir…_

* * *

Fin du chapitre deux ! Ça vous plait toujours autant ?

Prochainement : premier repas

A plus et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	3. premier repas

Hello again^^ je vois que ma fic plait alors je publie la suite !

Réponses aux reviews :

Elo17 : content que ça te plaise^^ j'espère arriver un jour à 50 reviews, et j'espère que tu suivra cette fic.

Mayuu : aha ! Je vois que ma rivale de reviews est de retour^^ ça fait plaisir de te voir passer du coté obscur de l'écriture^^ et j'espère que toi aussi tu aimeras et suivra cette fic !

Hiyoru et Tenshihouou : merci pour vos reviews, la suite est là si vous voulez^^

Chapitre trois : premier repas

J'ai faim. C'est une sensation horrible qui me brûle et me broie de l'intérieur. Si je m'en sors je ne vannerais plus jamais les somaliens, promis ! Ca fait trois jours que je n'ai rien avalé, et je me terre dans une planque de clodo, loin des zones densément peuplées. J'ai fait fuir les occupants en lacérant les murs et en rugissant. Faut dire que des grosses traces de griffes qui apparaissent comme ça sans prévenir, accompagnées d'un rugissement féroce, ça donne pas envie de faire du tourisme^^. Mais c'étais ça ou dévorer les humains de Karakura, et ça c'est hors de question ! J'ai le corps, les pouvoirs, le reiatsu d'un hollow, mais je reste moi ! Jamais je n'avalerais une gosse de huit ans, jamais ! Je préfère mourir de faim plutôt que de tuer un innocent et de plonger toute une famille dans le chagrin !

J'ai essayé diverses astuces, mais rien n'a vraiment marché. Le poulet que j'ai dérobé sur le marché ne m'a pas rassasié, pas plus que les fruits ou les surgelés que j'ai trouvés dans un camion de livraison (d'ailleurs si vous trouvez le proprio, je suis désolé mais les déchirures ne vont que du haut de la porte arrière jusqu'en bas, c'est pas trop grave ?).

Boire l'eau de la rivière me permet de garder quelques forces, mais je n'ai aucune illusions : si je n'avale pas une âme très vite, je vais tout simplement mourir de faim.

Quelle galère… je n'ais vraiment aucune idée de comment je vais m'y prendre et ça me terrifie. Je ne veux pas manger d'humains, non non et non ! Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est pas en restant ici à pleurer sur mon sort que je vais résoudre mon problème. Je me décide donc à ramper hors de mon antre… et à partir en chasse.

On est en plein après midi, il fait chaud et les gens sont dehors. Je n'irais donc pas au centre commercial ou au parc, qui doivent être bondés. Si je sens les odeurs des humains, je crois que je perdrais le contrôle… je saute de toit en toit pour arriver à la zone industrielle. Très chiant comme coin, avec toutes ces usines, et rien d'intéressant à voir. Je poursuis donc ma route. La faim se fait de plus en plus présente, elle commence même à me brouiller la vue. La situation devient critique. En désespoir de cause, je ferme les yeux, me concentre à fond et je me lance dans le repérage d'une source de nourriture potentielle.

Très vite je remarque quelque chose, et ça ne me plait pas.

Il y a deux reiatsu qui s'agite, à l'est de ma position, pas très loin du quartier ou je me suis transformé. Le premier est celui d'un humain, un homme adulte très certainement. Il dégage une sensation de panique extrême. Le deuxième reiatsu, en revanche dégage une aura sinistre et un sentiment de plaisir malsain.

Un hollow et sa proie.

Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Oubliant ma faim, je me lance à toute vitesse en direction des reiatsus avec la ferme intention d'empêcher le hollow de se remplir l'estomac.

Après une course d'environ dix minutes, je trouve mes cibles. Juste à temps ! Le hollow, une espèce de grosse masse de chair sans réelle forme, et au masque à l'aspect rieur, (sourire mauvais évidemment) de couleur violet, a acculé sa proie dans un cul de sac, et se délecte de sa terreur avant de prendre son repas.

-je vous en supplie, pitié !

**-pitié ? C'est quoi, ça se mange ? J'espère que c'est bon comme ça je pourrait t'assaisonner avec !**

Quel connard. Jouer avec la peur des autres comme ça, ça me dégoûte.

**-hey, gros lard !**

Surpris, le hollow se retourne et m'aperçois.

**-oh ! Salutation camarade ! Je suis navré mais cette âme est pour moi, il va falloir que tu passes ton chemin car je n'ai pas l'intention de partager !**

Il croit que je suis venu lui voler sa proie ! D'accord, je vais jouer la dessus… je me tourne vers l'âme et lui dit, en montrant les poignards de 15 centimètres qui me servent de dents :

**-dégage, nourriture. De toute façon c'est qu'un petit sursis de même pas dix minutes.**

Le gros tas a l'air choqué pendant un instant, puis il éclate de rire

**-aaahahahahahaha ! D'accord tu le prends comme ça ! Très bien, ce sera encore plus drôle de cette façon. Sauf que ce n'est pas en dix mais en trois minutes que je vais te réduire en miette !**

L'humain a tellement peur qu'il gémit et pleurs, mais au final il passe entre nous deux et s'enfuis sans demander son reste. On attend que le bruit de ses pas disparaissent, puis mon adversaire se rapproche un peu, son sourire mauvais toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

**-alors mon petit lézard, près à crever ?**

Soudain il gonfle son ventre et crache une grosse boule verdâtre, à l'aspect visqueux. Je me précipite sur le coté et commence à courir en cercle autour de lui. J'ai bien fait d'esquiver, le mur qui a été touché se dissout en quelques secondes. Donc c'est un cracheur d'acide, donc il est fait pour le combat à distance. Donc je dois m'approcher. Je continue à courir en cercle, que je fais de plus en plus petit. Mon adversaire crache d'autres boules vertes, mais la cadence de tir et la précision sont bien trop faibles pour m'inquiéter. Il panique, son sourire disparaît.

Mais je suis si concentré sur mon ennemi que je ne fais pas gaffe au sol et je trébuche, avant de m'étaler au sol comme un rugbyman qui marque un point sur un terrain boueux. Ou comme une merde, ça dépend du point de vue.

Mais du coup je suis immobile, et le gros tas saisit sa chance. Ses bras se transforment en fouets et il me frappe de toutes ses forces, m'envoyant valser dans un jardin proche. Aaarrgh ! Ça fait vraiment mal ! J'ai une pointe de douleur quand je respire et je crache du sang, il a du me péter une cote ce con ! Je n'arrive pas à me lever, quel idiot ! J'ai tellement faim que je suis affaiblit ! Le hollow s'approche de moi, un sourire plus moqueur et mauvais que jamais.

**-finalement se sera pas en trois minutes, mais en trente secondes que je vais régler cette histoire !**

Je refuse de mourir ici et comme ça ! Y a pas moyen ! Je dois ignorer la douleur et me concentrer sur ses points faibles ! Il est à bout portant maintenant, et il inspire à fond, pour me lâcher une méga dose d'acide sans doute.

Maintenant !

J'esquive son attaque de justesse par un petit saut arrière, puis je me retourne et lui assène un violent coup au masque avec ma queue dont les pointes situées à l'extrémité lui lacèrent la chair.

**-aaarrrr ! Espèce d'enfoiré !**

In ne sourie plus, il est furieux.

**-crève, fils de pute !**

Il ouvre bien grand la bouche, et une boule d'énergie violette se forme. C'est sa dernière erreur. La première a été de vouloir me tirer dessus à bout portant alors qu'il est évident que je suis taillé pour le corps à corps. La seconde a été d'oublié que le cero nécessite un certain temps de chargement, pendant lequel le lanceur est vulnérable. D'une brusque détende je lui saute dessus et lui assène un crochet du gauche. Les effets sont dévastateurs : sa mâchoire inférieur est à moitié arrachée et son cero se dissipe tout seul. Il a presque l'air comique, avec sa langue pendante, sa mâchoire retenue seulement par quelques lambeaux de chair qui sont sur le point de céder à cause du poids, et ce flot de sang.

**-yarrrg ! Ag ag ... aaaaaaa !**

Il est temps de conclure : je me redresse et enfonce entièrement ma patte droite dans sa blessure béante, tranchant la nuque.

Mon adversaire s'effondre, mort. Je suis vainqueur. J'ai gagné ! J'ai GAGNÉ ! J'ai… **faim… **

Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, je me jette sur le cadavre et le dévore, ne laissant que des miettes. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute j'ai le ventre plein, et l'esprit clair… et je réalise ce que je viens de faire.

Bon, bah ce sera hollow matin midi et soir. Je préfère ça aux âmes humaines, et je me sens trop humain pour considérer ça comme du cannibalisme. Je suis le chasseur, et eux sont les proies. Tant pis pour eux, tant mieux pour moi.

Maintenant que j'ai mangé je me sens un peu plus fort, et je réalise que je n'ai plus mal. Régénération rapide, peut être. Mais tout n'est pas finit. Etendant à nouveau mes concentration je ne tarde pas à retrouver l'âme de tout à l'heure. Je la piste et la retrouve dans le parc aux cerisiers. Je me mets en hauteur sur un toit juxtaposant le cerisier sous lequel le rescapé de mon combat s'est réfugié. En me voyant couver du sang de ma victime, il tombe à genoux et me lance un regard résigné.

Il est chanceux, mon combat a attiré des shinigamis, une petite équipe de reconnaissances je crois.

Je regarde l'homme droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, et je lui dis :

**-marche vers le nord, tu trouveras des shinigamis. Ils portent des kimonos noirs et des sabres. Ils te conduiront à un endroit sur.**

La reconnaissance que je lis dans ses yeux est telle que je me demande s'il ne va pas me vouer un culte.

- comment puis je vous remercier ?

-**pas un mot sur mon existence. Et que je ne te revois jamais.**

Il s'incline profondément puis cours dans la direction indiquée. Satisfait, je me retourne et repart vers ma planque. Yoooosh ! Ça c'est la classe ! Je gère grave^^

Et voilà ! Un chapitre de plus ! Vous l'aurez compris, le lézard c'est moi mais rassurez vous ce ne sera pas un gary sue, et dans quelques chapitres je vous dévoilerait son nom !

La prochaine fois : se situer dans l'histoire.

Ps :Mayuuki, surtout te suicide pas ! Regarde un beau chap. pour te donner goût a la vie^^


	4. Se situer dans l'histoire

Hé hé^^ le nombre de reviews grimpe doucement, ça fait plaisir^^ actuellement l'inspiration m'accompagne, alors je pense que j'aurais pas trop de problème pour continuer d'écrire la suite.

J'espère que de nombreuses personnes mettront cette fic en favoris !

Réponses aux reviews :

Tenshihouou : merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans ta liste de favoris ! Ça me motive pour continuer^^

Mayuu : c'est clair que personne voudrait être à la place de gros tas^^ en tout cas je suis soulagé, tu n'as pas commis l'irréparable ! J'espère que la suite te plaira^^.

Elo17 : bah, je pouvais pas laisser ce pauvre type tous seul, y se serait bouffer 20 minutes plus tard -_-' je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton brevet (que j'ai eu à pile 10 /20). Ton programme de vacances a l'air sympa…

Et c'est parti !

Chapitre quatre : se situer dans l'histoire

Cela fait maintenant une semaine depuis ma victoire contre le gros tas. Semaine que j'ai passé à m'entraîner afin de développer de nouvelles techniques de chasse, de combat et d'humour. Mon appétit n'est pas encore très grand : un hollow par jour me suffit, mais je sens ma force grandir après chaque repas. Ils ont généralement un mauvais goût, entre du gras, de la gelée ou un truc avarié. Mais c'est supportable, et le coté croustillant du masque rattrape le tout. Actuellement, je suis perché sur un toit dans le quartier du centre commercial, à dix mètres du sol, et j'aiguise mes griffes en observant la foule se presser dans ces magasins climatisés, temple de la con- sommation ( chérie, ou est ma carte bleue ? je l'ai vidé mon chou, désolée^^ argh !). Bon, là il s'agit de faire le point. Les problèmes de premières nécessités étant résolu (nourriture et logement d'ailleurs j'ai quitté le squat pour un chantier abandonné, y parait qu'il est hanté^^) je dois à présent réussir à déterminer le moment de l'histoire dans le quel je me trouve. Je sais ou je suis mais pas _quand_ je suis. Si je me pointe alors qu'Ichigo est déjà passé en mode Zorro (un shinigami, qui surgit hors de la nuit…) je serais trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit.

J'ai une idée : je vais retourner à la rivière et la parcourir dans les deux sens. Avec un peu de chance je vais bien finir par trouver la clinique Kurosaki. Mais je dois opérer avec prudence : tous les membres de cette famille peuvent me détecter et si le père me chope c'est game over direct ! Je dois donc progresser avec discrétion… tout à coup un plan se forme dans mon esprit. Satisfait, je me dirige tranquillement vers la rivière. Quand j'y suis-je me met à nager et lorsque je m'approche de maisons que je ne connaît pas, je plonge. Aussitôt une membrane transparente recouvre mes yeux et me permet de voir sans problèmes.

C'est une très bonne idée : la rivière est assez profonde pour que l'on ne me voit pas et du fond je peux observer à loisir ce qui se passe. Et avec mon nouveau corps je peux tenir un quart d'heure sous l'eau sans difficultés ! Ma quête ne se passe pas bien au début : j'ai beau avancer je ne trouve rien d'intéressant, rien qui ne ressemble de près ou de loin à une clinique. Je commence à trouver le temps long quand je perçois un reiatsu qui dégage une sensation de tristesse. En fait non, en affinant mon analyse je me rends comte que ce n'est pas de la tristesse, mais un gouffre infini, une sensation de perte déchirante, mêlée à une culpabilité confuse. Franchement perplexe, je sors légèrement ma tête de l'eau, et je le vois : c'est un petit garçon qui erre sur la rive. Il fait quelques pas puis quand il est fatigué il s'assoie dans l'herbe. Et puis il recommence. Il a les yeux couleurs chocolat et les cheveux roux. Voilà, je viens de trouver Ichigo Kurosaki. Sauf que je ne pensais pas le trouver si jeune. Dans le manga il est dit qu'il perd sa mère à neuf ans. A en juger par son apparence, c'est exactement l'age qu'il a. je suis un peu surpris. En fait Bleach n'a même pas encore commencé !

…Réflexion faite, ça m'arrange. Si il a neuf ans maintenant alors qu'il en a quinze au début du manga, ça me laisse six ans pour devenir plus fort, pou être à la hauteur de mes ambitions. Je le regarde encore un peu. Il fait vraiment peine à voir, avec son air de chien battu et perdu.

Soudain je sens trois autres reiatsus qui approchent. C'est le reste de la famille ! Vite, j'inspire à fond et je plonge, sans faire un pli à la surface de l'eau. J'avais vu juste : Karin, Yuzu et Isshin arrivent. Bien évidemment, tout ce petit monde est beaucoup plus jeune que dans le manga. Chibi Ichi se retourne et engage une discussion avec les autres Kurosaki (espèce à l'instinct grégaire…). Je suis sous l'eau, donc je n'entends rien, mais chibi Yuzu pleure comme une madeleine et chibi Karin est sur le point de faire pareil, mais elle essaye de le cacher en criant sur son grand frère. C'est alors que le père, sérieux pour une fois, se lance dans un grand discours. Finalement les trois enfants se jettent dans ses bras et versent touts les larmes de leurs petits corps. Ils restent comme ça un moment, puis ils rentrent à la maison.

Voilà donc où je suis dans l'histoire. Parfais ! Ce sera donc six années d'entraînement intensif pour être sur d'avoir le niveau ! Je sors de l'eau et active mes capacités sensorielles, car j'ai faim. Rapidement je tombe sur un reiatsu de hollow, dans le quartier financier de Karakura. Je remonte la piste et très vite je vois ma proie : une grosse chenille bleu foncé qui avance vers le sud. Je met en place la stratégie devenue habituelle : l'embuscade. Je dépasse la chenille, grimpe sur un toit, et attend. Ça ne rate pas, elle passe lentement pile en dessous de moi. Je prends le temps de viser, je saute et je lui tombe dessus. Avant que le hollow ne réalise ce qui se passe, je plante les griffes de mes pattes arrières dans son dos pour avoir une bonne prise, je découpe les plaques protectrices situées sur sa nuque avec mes pattes avant et je mord^^ en quelques instant mes crocs acérés ont vite fait de sectionner sa colonne vertébrale, à la base du coup et mon « adversaire » (peut on parler de combat ?) meurt sans comprendre. Et un repas en dix secondes, un ! Par contre je ne vous souhaite pas bon appétit, il a sûrement un goût dégeu comme les autres.

Le reste de la journée se passe calmement, après une séance d'entraînement infructueuse, (je n'ai pas découverts mes pouvoirs spécifiques, et je n'arrive pas à générer de cero) je repars vers le chantier pour piquer un petit somme.

Qui est grossièrement interrompu au beau milieu de la nuit par une alarme stridente qui me vrille les tympans. Furieux, je sors voir qui est le crétin dégénéré qui réveille le monde vers… deux heures du matin ?

Ça va pas le faire. Mais alors là pas du tout.

Je cours vers le bruit qui émane du quartier commerçant, situé à deux pas de ma planque. C'est à ce moment que le les vois : ils sont quatre, cagoulés, armés jusqu'au dent et ils transportent des sacs dont l'odeur ne laisse aucun doute : de l'or et des bijou .doooooooooonc… j'ai été réveillé par des braqueurs ? Ok, bon mes petits bonhommes, préparez vous à la peur de votre vie. Je me glisse vers la voiture, je plante mes griffes dedans et je fais le tours^^ je n'épargne pas les pneus, qui éclatent au passage. D'un seul coups la voiture perds au moins dix centimètres de haut et les braqueurs paniquent.

- PUTAIN ! C'était quoi ça ?

-aucune idée boss ! Mais y parait que ce coin est hanté !

-ta gueule, Araka ! Je crois pas à ces conneries !

Parce que en plus je suis une connerie ? Toi mon pote t'a décroché le gros lot…

Je me place coté conducteur puis je brise la vitre, foutant la trouille aux braqueurs. Je répète l'opération avec toutes les vitres. Ils chialent comme des bébés maintenant. Je l'ai mauvaise quand on me réveille en pleine nuit, vous saviez pas ? C'est con…

C'en est trop pour le chef, qui sors de la voiture et brandit son pistolet, un magnum calibre 45. Il ne peut pas me voir, mais y fait genre quand même. Ces humains, franchement…

-ça suffit ! Montre toi si t'est un homme !

Il pointe son flingue totalement au hasard, et tire deux fois.

C'en est assez ! Ce connard pourrait toucher quelque' un ! D'un fulgurant revers de la patte droite je lui arrache la main qui tenant l'arme et l'envoie valser au loin. Le chef se précipite dans la voiture en hurlant et en serrant son moignon qui pisse le sang aussi fort que possible.

-démarre, merde !

-impossible patron ! Les pneus sont en miette et le fantôme a bousillé le moteur !

-fait chier !

Il est temps de faire rentrer la leçon. Je saute sur le dessus de la voiture, dont le toit plie, apeurant encore plus mes victimes, et de ma voie la plus menaçante et reptilienne je leur dit :

-**comment osez vous dérober ces richesses, pathétiques vermines !**

-aaaaah ! Pardon Kami-sama, pardon ! Que pouvons nous faire pour être pardonné ?

Kami-sama ? Je kiffe…

**-Reposez ce que vous avez honteusement volé, et partez expier vos fautes ! MAINTENANT !**

Là-dessus, les quatre crétin jaillissent hors de l'épave qui aurait du leur servir de véhicule, balance leur butin dans la bijouterie, et courent vers le poste de police pour se rendre.

Le crime ne paie pas, la preuve. Après ces conneries je vais ENFIN pouvoir dormir.

_Pendant ce temps la, à la soul society…_

Un homme au faciès et aux vêtements étrange fixe un écran de contrôle. Ce dernier lui indique des données très bizarres, il n'a jamais rien vu de semblable. Et pourtant sa carrière est particulièrement longue.

-oooooh… qu'avons-nous là ? Nemu ! Viens ici !

Arrive alors une jeune fille à l'air triste et servile.

-oui maître ?

-va immédiatement porter ces données à la première division ! Je crois que j'ai là quelque chose de très intéressant !

-tout de suite, maître.

Nemu prend les données et part en direction de la première division. Mayuri, car c'est bien lui, jubile. Un hollow avec de telles caractéristiques… c'est trop rare et potentiellement trop mortel pour que la soul society l'ignore. Il va avoir un cobaye, comme c'est excitant ! Il a hâte de le tenir du bout de son scalpel, de le disséquer, de l'ouvrir…

L'attente est insupportable ! Il veut ce hollow, dont le reiatsu laisse une signature spirituelle dorée, il le veut !

Et un autre chapitre fini, un ! J'aurais préféré que Soi-chan soit la première à apparaître mais je pense que c'est une bonne intro au prochain chapitre.

La prochaine fois, Soi Fon et Toshiro feront leur apparition dans : traqué !


	5. traqué !

Whaou ! 16 reviews ! L'est content le petit lézard^^ je profite de ce chapitre pour vous annoncer que je vais également me lancer dans un crossover pokemon /Bleach dans peu de temps, que je compte mettre dans la partie Bleach pour être sur que les gens le trouve. Dite moi si je peux me lancer ou si je doit garder mes délires pour moi^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Jojo-MIB : salut ! Je vois d'après ta page perso qu'on a quelques goûts en commun, et t'est un reviewer ! Je crois que c'est assez rare pour être signalé. En plus t'as tout compris : c'est grosso modo comme ça que je vais faire évoluer mon perso.

Mayuu : *enlève les bouchons de lièges que j'avais dans les oreilles* je SAVAIS que ça te ferait plaisir… mais il ne vas pas apparaître sous son meilleur jour, t'es prévenue^^. Tu veux me bercer ? C'est gentil mais gaffe ! J'ai les écailles rugueuses… (wouaa il est super viril…) et je suis très intéressé, tu parlais de quoi avec Toshiro ?^^

Cerise et Sardine : ça me fait plaisir de te compter parmi les revieweuses ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Sid-X8 : toi aussi, t'as des points commun avec moi on dirait^^ tes reviews me font plaisir^^ tu voulais savoir ce qui se passerait si je tombais sur des shinigamis ? La réponse est un peu plus bas ! Et Mayuri peut toujours crever, y posera pas ses sales mains sur moi^^

En italique c'est _les pensées_.

Let's go !

Chapitre 5 : traqué !

Les capitaines sont tous présent. L'ambiance est lourde, car le sujet de la réunion est grave : un hollow spécial et potentiellement à même de réduire la soul society en cendre a été détecté a Karakura. Même Zaraki est concentré, car le rapport des analyses que fait le capitaine de la douzième division est alarmant et promet surtout un bon combat. Les mains sur sa canne, le sotaicho réfléchit, perplexe.

- donc, vous me dites que ce hollow se développe plus vite que la normale, c'est bien cela ?

Le scientifique fou réplique :

-c'est exact ! Il faut en général plusieurs centaines d'années pour qu'un hollow passe du stade inférieur à celui de vasto lorde, mais celui là pourrait y arriver en moins de 50 ans selon mes calculs !

Ukitake tressaille, choqué.

-aussi vite ? Mais c'est impossible !

-et pourtant si cher collègue, de plus j'ai pu déterminer que sa croissance est exponentielle !

Unohana fronce les sourcils.

-expliquez vous je vous prie, capitaine Kurotsuchi.

-et bien voilà capitaine, j'ai découvert que chaque repas lui apporte plus d'énergie que le précédent. Et c'est une réaction sans fin !

Aizen remet ses lunettes en place.

Nous devons à tous prix le capturer dans ce cas, avant qu'il ne devienne une menace _il fera une recrue de choix pour l'espada…_

- tout à fait capitaine Aizen ! J'ai hâte de l'ouvrir, de le disséquer ! Je veux le découper, le décomposer, le

-ça va ! On n'a pas envie d'entendre vos délires morbides !

Outré, le panda périmé se tourne vers Toshiro, qui l'a coupé dans son délire, et lui jette un regard méprisant, chargé de venin.

_Toi aussi, tu seras dans ma collection un jour, sale morveux !_

Yamamoto a les yeux entrouverts.

-d'autres information utiles à partager, comme ses pouvoirs spécifiques ou sa méthode d'attaque ?

-hélas non, sotaicho. Ce genre de donnée requiert des investigations sur le terrain, et je suis bien trop occupé pou m'en charger moi-même.

-je vois.

Le capitaine commandant général réfléchit un instant, puis frappe le sol de sa canne, raidissant toutes les personnes présentes.

-Capitaines Hitsugaya et Soi Fon ! Rassemblez vos subordonnés pour obtenir un groupe de 60 shinigamis, vos vices capitaines inclus ! Votre mission est de capturer et de ramener le hollow vivant ! Vous partez immédiatement !

-oui, capitaines ! Font les concernés. Ils s'inclinent respectueusement et partent. À peine sorti Toshiro pousse un soupir de mécontentement qui amuse Soi Fon

-ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter, Hitsugaya taicho …

- pourquoi devons nous faire les courses de ce cinglé à sa place ? Je me moque de ce qu'il prétend faire dans son labo, il devrait y aller en personne ! Et mobiliser 60 shinigamis dont deux capitaines et vices capitaines pour seulement UN hollow, c'est excessif !

Soi Fon hausse les épaules.

-ça doit être pour faire taire le pseudo scientifique_ je déteste Urahara mais au moins il ne faisait rien de douteux ! _De plus je dois supporter mon crétin de vice capitaine. Bon, rendez vous au senkaimon dans 30 minutes !

Toshiro hoche la tête et part dans sa division. Une demi heure plus tard les 60 shinigamis sont là et franchisse le portail, direction Karakura…

Ah ! Quelle belle journée ! Et pour une fois le hollow, un oiseau, était bon ! On aurait dit du poulet, en plus épicé. En ce moment je m'accorde une petite pause, car je sors d'une séance d'entraînement moins ratée que les autres (toujours pas de pouvoir spécial, mais le cero est à portée de griffes, je le sens !) et donc je bronze près de la rivière^^ je me sens su-per bien. D'un coup je détecte le reiatsu d'un autre hollow. Décidant qu'un combat supplémentaire serait bénéfique (et j'ai encore un peu faim) je me lance à la poursuite de ma futur victime. C'est bizarre, il ne bouge absolument pas… bah ! Y sont con, je vais pas devenir paranoïaque non plus !

Alors que je ne suis plus qu'à quelques pas, le hollow disparaît, façon clone dans naruto. Quand le nuage se dissipe, je suis entouré par une dizaine de shinigamis, le zanpakto dégainé et l'air déterminé.

Allons bon, c'est quoi le problème ?

Une shinigami fend légèrement le cercle et s'approche.

-hollow ! Tu vas coopérer et nous suivre à la Soul Society, ou tu seras remit au capitaine de la douzième division !

La douzième ? Mayuri ?

C'est mort ! no way, pas moyen cherche pas ! tuuuuut tuuuuuuut… le numéro que vous demandez n'est pas attribué, passez votre chemin merci tchao^^

-**-non.**

La shinigami pâlit. Apparemment me faire face avec tant d'autorité ne lui est pas facile. Peut être parce que son grade est trop bas pour être mentionné.

-tu n'as pas le choix ! Obéit ou nous utiliseront la force !

Donc ils me veulent vivant… c'est ma faute. La douzième a dut me repérer lors de mes entraînements.

-**ne parle pas de ce que tu ne possèdes pas, shinigami.**

La jeune fille et ses camarades blêmissent sous l'insulte. Un grand dadais s'approche à son tour.

-ta gueule hollow ! Tu vas nous suivre ou on te met en pièce !

Très amusant ! Voyons voir ce que le gotei peut faire sans Ichigo…

-**c'est toi qui va te taire !**

D'un coup de queue circulaire je les fais tous tomber et je fonce vers le centre commercial. Ce sera plus facile de les semer là bas. En courrant je me rends compte qu'il y a plus de reiatsu que je ne le pensais. Mayuri a dut les motiver, y sont venu en nombre. Soudain des « sokatsui ! » et autres « shakaho ! » retentissent au dessus et derrière moi. Je les évite sans problèmes… et me retrouve en terrain découvert.

Soten ni saze…

Merde. Je connais cette musique…

HYORINMARU !

Je ne dois ma survie qu'a un réflexe incroyable, qui me permet de sauter hors d'atteinte. Je me retourne… et lui fait face.

- c'est terminé, hollow. Je suis le capitaine de la dixième division, Hitsugaya Toshiro, et tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoire. C'est un ordre.

-**personne ne me donne d'ordres !**

Je lui fonce dessus à toute allure, et au moment ou il s'apprête à parer mon attaque je prend un virage à 90 degrés et je le plante là. Il a l'air bien con, tout seul^^.

Toshiro reste scotché. Feinté ! Il vient de se faire feinter ! Il n'en revient pas. _Mayuri n'avait peut être pas si tort après tout. Un simple hollow ne connaît pas ce genre de stratégie. Et je n'en ai jamais vu avec une telle couleur… et où est son trou ? Il devrait y avoir un vide à la place de son torse…_

Une jeune femme vient interrompre ses pensées.

-taicho ! Tout va bien ?

-très bien Matsumoto, merci. Préviens Oomaeda, le hollow se dirige vers la position des troupes de la deuxième division.

-oui capitaine ! Mais… ça veut dire qu'il vous a échappé ?

-MATSUMOTO !

-oui oui tout de suite^^

Je continue ma course. Les reiatsus qui me suivent son moins nombreux, mais plus puissant. Je crois qu'ils changent de tactique. J'arrive dans une allée quand un « maintenant ! » retenti. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe, un filet me tombe dessus. Je suis piégé ! Pris de panique, je m'agite dans tous les sens. Heureusement pour moi il se produit un évènement que je n'avais pas prévu : avec le temps mes écailles sont devenues plus tranchantes que des dents de requin, et elles découpent le filet comme du beurre. Je ne tarde pas à m'extirper du piège et à reprendre ma course de plus belle, poursuivi par les cris de colère des shinigamis. Dommage, vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois !

C'est alors qu'un gros bonhomme me fais face, et lève la main tel un flic qui réquisitionne votre voiture.

-stop ! Je suis le vice capitaine de la deuxième division, et je beuarrrg !

Ça, c'est le bruit qu'il fait quand je prend appui sur son visage (Soi Fon a raison, il est vraiment laid) pour sauter sur un toit. Quel minable, je crois qu'il est passé sous le bureau pour avoir son poste… mais les infos qu'il m'a donné sont très utiles : il y a donc les taichos et fukutaichos des dixième et deuxième division. Tout ça pour moi ? Ce n'est pas normal…

Alors que je suis presque arrivé au quartier commercial un missile m'explose la tempe et m'envoie bouler dans un mur.

Mais euuuuuh, ma tête ! Avant c'était Linkin Park, et là, c'est Rammstein ! Bon c'est décidé, ce sera 15 euros l'entrée. Vous bousculez pas, merci…

-tu as réussi à échapper à Hitsugaya taicho, mais je suis trop rapide pour toi !

Je connais cette voie, et la personne qui va avec. Soi Fon.

La fumée se dissipe et je la regarde. Elle est très mignonne^^ même avec cet air supérieur qu'elle affiche.

-je dois reconnaître que tu n'as rien d'un hollow ordinaire, mais ta course s'arrête ici ! Maintenant suis moi et sans résistance !

-**je refuse.**

Elle dégaine son sabre.

-alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

A ce moment là, les autres shinigamis débarquent au grand complet et font un arc de cercle face à moi. Je reconnais Toshiro et Rangiku, et le crétin qui sert de vice capitaine à Soi chan. Il a encore ma trace de griffe sur la tronche, c'est trop drôle !

-héééé, taicho ! N'oubliez pas qu'il nou le faut vivant !

Elle se retourne vers lui irritée par tant de bêtise.

-je n'oublie rien, baka ! Mais il sera plus coopératif si il est dans les pommes !

Aah Soi chan et sa logique imparable… j'adore.

Pendant que ces deux là discutent, je compte les shinigamis envoyés pour ma capture. Il y en a 60 en tout ! Qu'est ce que Mayuri leur a promis pour qu'ils soient si motivés ? Des fringues intelligentes ? Du thé OGM ?

Un super laxatif ?

Au final je comprends que je ne m'en sortirais pas sans taper un peu. Bon, je me concentre, j'inspire, et je fais appel à mon pouvoir spirituel. Je sens une boule d'énergie (couleur or) se former dans ma gueule. Ok et maintenant je

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM !

Oups ! Mon cero est partit tout seul ! J'étais tellement soulagé d'en avoir enfin fait un que je n'ai pas fait gaffe. La rue et les jardins sont complètements dévastés, mais d'après les reiatsus il n' y a que quelques blessés légers. Soudain mon instinct me dit de me cacher dans cette impasse, noyée dans l'ombre. Juste à temps ! Les shinigamis se relèvent et tentent aussitôt de me localiser. Mon instinct me dit de ne pas bouger.

D'un seul coup Toshiro ouvre des yeux ahuris.

-je ne le perçois plus ! Il a complètement disparu !

C'est la panique chez les shinigamis. Soi chan, perplexe, se lance elle aussi dans un tentative de localisation, avant d'échouer de la même manière.

-moi non plus je ne le trouve pas ! C'est comme s'il n'existait pas !

La les shinigamis flippent graves, ils jettent des regard apeurés dans toutes les directions. Les capitaines vont vérifier l'impasse, me regardent sans me voir puis vont ordonner à leur troupes de disperser à travers toutes la ville.

J'ai donc découvert mon premier pouvoir spécial : je suis indétectable dans l'obscurité ! C'est trop cool !

En passant de zones d'ombres en zones d'ombres je rejoins ma planque, et m'endors paisiblement : le chantier abandonné est en permanence plongé dans l'obscurité, de jour comme de nuit^^ bonne chance pour me trouver…

Ta daaaaa ! fin du chapitre ! vous avez aimé ? je tiens à vous remercier pour vos messages, vos reviews et le simple fait que vous lisiez cette fic^^

On a découvert le premier pourvoir du hollow, et il est vraiment cool je trouve.

La prochaine fois, il obtiendra son nom, et même plus dans : rencontre inattendue.

A la prochaine et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	6. rencontre inattendue

Le nombre de reviews continue son ascension, et j'adore ça ! Merci mille fois pour votre gentillesse^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Cerise et Sardine : bouge pas, tu vas aimer la suite^^

Mayuu : bah, je pouvais pas taper la discute avec le petit, j'avais pas le temps^^ tes reviews me font rire ! *les yeux agrandis par la compréhension* en fait Toshiro est un soumis de la vie o_o ! Je ne pensais pas…

Gotika : content que tu aimes ! La suite est en dessous !

Sid-X8 : le nom n'était pas connu pour une bonne raison, que tu découvriras. Et merci pour tes encouragements^^

Aphidas du Phoenix : qui a dit que je ferais pas de yaoi ? Pas moi en tous cas…

Elfelou : 5 reviews en une seule fois, cool ! La non révélation du nom était voulu, tu comprendras pourquoi en lisant. Merci pour tes encouragements^^ en ce qui concerne Momo, son sort n'est pas fixé. Ce n'est pas un perso que j'apprécie, alors j'hésite : je la trucide façon saw ou je la sors de sa dépression ?

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

Chapitre 6 : rencontre inattendue

Voila trois moins que ces sinistres idiots perdent leur temps en vaines recherches. Se déplacer est devenu plus compliqué, c'est une partie de cache cache mortel à chaque fois. Mais mon pouvoir m'aide bien. Tellement que je m'amuse à user les nerfs de mes poursuivants : je me glisse dans le dos d'un shinigami et je me tape l'incruste dans la discussion :

- et merde ! Où il est ce hollow ?

-aucune idée ! Dis, tu crois qu'on a une chance contre lui ? Y parait qu'il a feinté Hitsugaya taicho et qu'il a semé Soi Fon taicho !

-** ah non je pense pas, on le battra jamais^^**

**-**ouais c'est clair que aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

-**bouh !**

-kyyyyyyaaaaaaaa ! Au secours taicho !

Je ne m'en lasse jamais^^ j'ai fais le coup à Omaeda, il a crié comme une fillette, vraiment pitoyable. J'ai disparu juste après et il a raconté sa mésaventure à Soi chan. Vu sa tête, elle est du même avis que moi… son fukutaicho se casse et elle reste seule, à grogner :

- si seulement ce hollow pouvait le bouffer ce serait génial…

-**navré, mais je ne mange pas n'importe quoi.**

**-** de quoi ? Montre toi tout de suite !_ il va me rendre folle ! Je ne le perçois pas et il en profite pour se foutre de ma gueule !_

Non sérieux, le macdo c'est cool mais pour les vivants. Et puis le fatburger, très peu pour moi !

J'ai également fait quelques tours pendables à Toshiro, qui enrage à chaque fois, et même à Matsumoto, qui va finir par devenir chèvre (il déteste quand je lui pique son sabre, et elle a horreur que je planque son écharpe^^) mais surtout, grâce à leur présence, me nourrir est beaucoup plus facile : tout ce reiatsu attire de nombreux hollows qui finissent par me servir de repas. Mais les shinigamis ne se sont pas avoués vaincus si facilement : la difficulté de ma capture et les messages de plus en plus pressant et hystériques de Kurotsuchi (sa puissance augmente encore ! qu est ce que vous foutez bordel !) les ont décidé à appeler du renforts (j'ai espionné leurs communication via papillon). J'ai donc pu voir Komamura, impressionnant avec son masque Kuchiki, qui a eu du mal à avaler son échec lors de ses tentatives pour me localiser et même Gin ! Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, surtout lorsqu'il envoie des rapports à la douzième.

J'ai également recroisé la fille qui m'avait annoncé sa mission au début de la traque. Je buvais tranquillement mais il n'y avait pas d'obscurité, et malgré mes efforts pour dissimuler mon reiatsu, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un contact visuel.

-toi ! Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Je lui jette un regard ennuyé.

-**encore toi… tu n'as pas compris que tout cela est inutile ?**

**-**je n'abandonnerais pas ! Moi, Shinai Nyara, 27ième siège de la dixième division, vais t'obliger à obéir !

-** et je suppose qu tu a un plan ?**

**-**euuuuuuh…

-**et s'il te plait, épargne moi l'attaque frontale. Ton sabre se briserait sur mes écailles et les éclats pourraient te blesser.**

-euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh… -_-'

**-je vois…**

D'un geste trop rapide pour elle je pose mes griffes sur sa gorge.

**-rentre chez toi petite. Je ne dévore pas les faibles, mais je me défendrais si tu m'attaques, et ce n'est pas en mourant bêtement dans un combat perdu d'avance que tu fera honneur à ton capitaine.**

La tension nerveuse de la shinigami est telle qu'elle tombe dans les pommes.

**-tss ! Voilà un spectacle pathétique, shinigami…**

Je suis parti juste après ça, et Toshiro est arrivé quelques instants après mon départ. Il a ranimé sa subordonné, qui semblait être aux anges, et lui a demandé des explications. Une fois qu'il les a entendues, il a semblé très perplexe, puis il est parti avec la petite.

Ensuite il ne s'est plus rien passé de spécial jusqu'au jour ou un ultime message du scientifique raté leur a fait comprendre que j'étais désormais trop puissant pour les geôles du gotei. S'en est suivi un ordre du sotaicho leur signifiant la fin de la mission et par conséquent de leur présence dans le monde réel. Je vais pouvoir me balader tranquille !

Bien sur il y a eu des mécontents : Soi chan était furieuse et voulait absolument me faire la peau (elle passe ses nerfs sur son fukutaicho depuis deux semaines^^), Toshiro et Kuchiki ne digèrent pas leurs échec, Komamura s'est répandu en excuse et Gin est déçu, il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Par contre Matsumoto est ravie : elle en avait marre de devoir récupérer son écharpe dans des endroits improbables (un camion poubelle, un cheeseburger, un bâtiment qui s'effondre et le panier d'une bande de chats très territoriaux^^)

-ah ! C'est pas trop tôt : ce hollow a un sens de l'humour déplorable !

Un regard de son capitaine la fait taire sur le champ.

Et donc les voilas partis, la queue entre les jambes et leur échec en travers de la gorge. C'est beaucoup plus calme maintenant, et les hollows se font plus rare. D'ailleurs je suis passé à deux repas par jours. Je maîtrise mieux mon cero, et ma vitesse, ma force ainsi que mes réflexes s'améliorent chaque jour.

Deux semaines s'écoulent ainsi, entre repas, entraînement, détente et justice (j'ai empêché une tentative de viol, le type va devoir se servir d'un tuyau en plastique maintenant).

Aujourd'hui, la pluie tombe à verse, et je laisse les gouttes ruisseler sur mes écailles. C'est agréable un peu de pluie pour changer. D'un seul coup je détecte deux reiatsus, et la scène me fait penser à mon premier repas : un reiatsu horriblement paniqué et effrayé, et un qui s'amuse beaucoup. Mais cette fois je suis encore plus en colère, car la proie est plus jeune. Je fonce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, direction le quartier industriel. Le hollow a bien préparé son coup : il y a des travaux et du coup il y a de nombreux terrains vagues, et pas de planques. Une fois encore j'arrive à temps. Le hollow est une sorte d'humanoïde avec des marteaux à la place des mains, et il fait dans les six mètres de haut. J'aperçois sa proie…

Et ma colère redouble d'intensité : c'est une petite fille de même pas dix ans !

-**allez gamine ! Je te promet que ça ne sera pas trop long^^**

Je vais le démolir. Ce genre d'individu me donne des envies de carnages.

**-hey ! Fils de pute !**

**-oooh ? Quel est ton nom et que veux tu ? Je suis occupé là !**

**-pas besoin de nom pour te crever, bâtard !**

La scène qui suis n'est pas un combat, mais une boucherie. Je lui arrache le bas du masque avec mes crocs, et mes griffes se plantent dans ses épaules pour tracer de profonds sillons jusqu'aux doigts. Mon ennemi hurle et tente bien de répliquer mais il est trop lent. Je passe dans son dos et lui assène un crochet du gauche qui lui déchire la chair jusqu'à la colonne vertébrale. Il tombe dans un grand fracas.

Il est temps d'en finir…

J'enroule ma queue autour de son cou pour le maintenir au sol, et avec mes pattes avant je lui ouvre la cage thoracique, qui dévoile les organes vitaux. Je me glisse sous lui et d'une violente poussée des pattes arrière je le projette en l'air. Je charge un cero à fond et tire droit dans la déchirure. Il explose, et une pluie de sang s'abat sur moi. Je rugis ma rage et ma victoire.

Puis je me tourne vers la gamine, et d'une voie aussi douce que possible je lui dis :

-**c'est finis, gamine. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Il est mort.**

Les yeux de la petite sont écarquillés de terreur et sa mâchoire tremble. Faut dire aussi que recouvert de sang et après la branlée que je viens de mettre à l'autre vermine, j'ai pas spécialement l'air pacifique. Et je suis trop près. Je recule de plusieurs mètres et me fais aussi petit que possible. La pluie lave peu à peu le sang qui me souille, et d'un coup un rayon de soleil perce les nuages et vient frapper mes écailles, qui se mettent à briller. Cela rassure un peu l'enfant, qui prend son courage de ses petites mains et bafouille d'une voie de souris :

-c'… c'est… quoi ton nom ?

Mon nom ? Je suis un dévoreur d'âme parmi des milliers d'autres, un simple hollow, je n'ai pas de nom, je n'en mérite pas et je n'en ai pas besoin pour ce que je fais. Soudain mon devoir m'apparaît évident. Et pour le remplir il me fait un nom.

Oui, maintenant je sais ce que je dois faire, et je ne faillirais pas. Un mot apparaît dans mon esprit, un mot qui parle de force, un mot qui parle d'honneur.

-**je m'appelle Ryuu.**

Elle tente un sourire timide.

-moi c'est Tsubaki.

Il n'y a aucun shinigami en ville. A croire qu'ils ont trop honte pour se pointer. Je lui adresse un sourire que j'espère chaleureux.

-**veux tu venir avec moi Tsubaki ?**

-oui !^^

Et nous faisons route vers mon repaire. Je me nomme Ryuu, et je suis plus qu'un hollow.

Je suis un grand frère.

Ca y est ! Vous connaissez le nom de mon perso ! J'aime bien cette fin de chapitre, on sent le devoir qui pèse sur les épaules de Ryuu.

Traduction : Ryuu signifie dragon et Tsubaki signifie camélia. Je trouve que c'est assez joli comme prénom.

Je dois vous prévenir que j'ai été victime d'une tentative d'attentat : hier je faisait la vaisselle quand un couteau à viande m'a glissé des doigts et a entaillé mon petit doigt gauche ! C'est donc mutilé que je me suis mis à la rédaction de ce chapitre.

En plus mon chat a essayé le saut en parachute sans parachute depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Seul hic : je crèche au troisième étage… mais il y a eu plus de peur que de mal^^

La prochaine fois : tranche de vie.

A plus et que l'inspi soit avec vous ^^


	7. tranche de vie

Plus de 30 reviews 0_0 ! Je suis impressionné ! Merci de votre fidélité !

Réponses aux reviews :

Kiraishin : et une revieweuse de plus ! Ravi que ma fic te plaise, pour les couples, c'est un secret (en fait c'est juste une astuce débile pour garder le suspens)

Cerise et Sardine : omaeda est un gros lard inutile, pas question que je me salisse en le bouffant ! Et merci pour ta compassion, mon petit doit va mieux^^ et le chat reste fidèle à lui-même : peinard et insouciant^^

Mayuu : ta review me fait marrer^^ si le taicho glacé me touche, Ryuu lui explique le verbe « éparpiller ». Et bien fait ! J'espère qu'y vas pleuvoir, na ! Le chat est toujours un peu à l'ouest, mais maintenant on l'attache, alors elle peut faire autant de varappe qu'elle veut^^ (c'est une femelle en fait)

Tenshihouou : salut^^ concernant la suite j'ai quelques idées, que j'espère originales^^ et je suis content : tu sembles apprécier le déroulement de mon histoire^^

Elfelou : merci pour la fic dédicace, je n'y avait pas pensé ! Envoie moi un perso et je te monte une petite fic moi aussi^^ ce sera donc une mort atroce pour Momo… décidément c'est une sans ami celle là… et bonnes vacs^^

Sid-X8 : j'aime bien l'humour de tes reviews. J'ai beaucoup aimé la dernière phrase du chap 6 (t'as pas les chevilles trop enflées là ? je t'ai rien demandé Toshiro ! retourne me faire mon sorbet aux noisettes et ferme là !) quand à ma blessure de guerre (lol) ça va mieux merci, et le chat va bien. Et évidemment qu'il les faits toutes tomber ! T'as pas idée de son sex appeal^^ (ça empire… ta gueule et passe moi le nutella !)

Hiyoru : effectivement, un bankai aurait été trop pour notre lézard préféré (c'est là qu'on voit que c'est pas une gary sue)

Disclaimer et rating dispo au chap. un.

Et c'est parti pour la suite ! (_Pensées)_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : tranche de vie

-Yaaaa taaaaaa ! PLOUF !

-viens onii chan ! Elle est super bonne^^

-**j'arrive Tsubaki.**

Ouais ! youhou !

**-ne vas pas là ou tu n'as pas pied ! Tu ne nages pas encore assez bien pour ça !**

- promis grand frère, je reste près du bord^^

-**aaaah … les gosses…**

Maintenant je suis sur que c'est pas Aizen qui va me tuer. Ni les shinigamis. Tsubaki va m'avoir à l'usure… cela va faire trois ans depuis le jour ou je l'ai sauvé. Trois ans de galère (pour la nourrir), de prudence (les méchants avec les kimonos noirs sont partis ! **ce ne sont pas des méchants, mais des shinigamis, et ils ne font que leur travail. **Ouais mais je m'en fiche d'abord ! Y sont pas gentil avec toi donc y sont méchants ! _**Logique imparable…**_) et de moments de bonheur familial (joyeux anniversaire onii chan ! **on non ! pas lui ! salut les gars, vous tomber bien, j'ai la dalle^^ merci Tsu-chan, c'est adorable^^ kami samaaaaaaaaaaa ! *crunch*.**

Au cours de ces trois années je n'ai jamais cessé l'entraînement. Et ça a porté ses fruits : finis le petit lézard, maintenant je fais 10 mètres au garrot, six mètres de long, mes griffes et mes crocs ont doublé de taille, les pics sur ma queue sont aussi long qu'un bras d'homme adulte et mon cero est épique, sans fausse modestie (houlà ! je deviens arrogant, à surveiller, c'est le défaut que je hais le plus). Je crois que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal avec mon rôle de grand frère, et c'est vraiment sympa. Pour moi qui étais fils unique de mon vivant, c'est une expérience très enrichissante.

J'en ai appris plus sur Tsubaki au fil du temps. Elle avait huit ans quand on s'est rencontré, et elle rendait visite à sa grand-mère qui vit à Karakura. Au passage elle m'a dit que ses parents ont été dévorés par le hollow que j'ai détruit. Ça me donne envie de le ramener pour lui re expliquer la vie. Mais Tsubaki a fait son deuil, et maintenant je suis sa seule famille.

Quelques shinigamis viennent parfois en ville faire leur travail. Ils prient tous pour que je ne les croque pas. Je devrais les conduire à Tsubaki, mais mon instinct me dit de la garder à mes cotés. Et de toute façon elle refuse catégoriquement de partir pour ce « soul truc » lorsque j'évoque le sujet. Elle a onze ans maintenant, et elle a bien grandis : les yeux noisettes, les cheveux couleur miel rattachés par un chignon, un sourire irrésistible et des formes qui pointent déjà le bout de leur nez (je vous jure ! et je la matte pas, bande de dégénérés !).

Après une grosse discussion, on a finit par mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie : je me cache dans un coin d'ombre, et elle reste assise en attendant qu'un hollow la sente et se pointe. Quand il arrive je lui tombe dessus et c'est finis. Rassurez vous, je ne lui fais pas avaler ces horreurs ! Pour elle je vole au marché. Souvent ça donne ça :

-**hummm… c'est gentil de pas bouger, je vais me régaler !**

-t'es qui toi ?

-**Je suis un hollow.**

-tu manges quoi toi ?

**-je mange des âmes.**

-alors t'es dans la merde toi^^

**-bah, pourquoi ?**

Parce que grand frère est derrière toi^^

**-hein 0_0 ?**

**-coucou^^ *décapitation***

**-**bon appétit grand frère ^^

**-merci.**

La vie suit son cours doucement, et je profite de mon bonheur. Il me reste trois ans pour me perfectionner, mais je suis confiant, j'y arriverais. Et de toute façon je peux pas échouer avec le soutien que j'ais ! De temps à autre ma petite sœur me pose des questions sur ma vie d'avant. Je lui réponds, et elle poursuit son chemin. Quand elle gambade comme ça, j'ai l'impression de voir une fée, on dirait que rien ne peut l'atteindre…

Après le bain nous nous sommes installés sous les cerisiers en fleurs dans le parc, et nous contemplons les étoiles, allongés dans l'herbe.

-dis onii chan, c'est quoi en fait une étoile ?

-** en réalité, les étoiles, comme notre soleil, sont de gigantesques boules de feu en combustions permanente et…**

Je m'arrête, car elle s'est endormie.

_**Bonne nuit petite sœur, fais de beaux rêves…**_

Je pense alors à Ichigo, qui doit avoir douze ans maintenant, et je me demande ce qu'il a ressenti quand Yuzu et Karin ont été attaqué par le hollow. Je n'ai aucune envie de connaître ça…

Je crois que c'est de cette manière que l'on reconnaît les héros : il ne cherche pas la force pour eux, mais pour les autres. Je veux être un homme (enfin, un hollow, mais je me comprends) digne de ce nom, le genre de type sur qui on peut compter, toujours là en cas de problème, toujours là pour sa famille et ses amis.

Je ramène Tsubaki dans le creux de mon cou, et je m'endors paisiblement.

-**à demain, Tsubaki.**

* * *

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose alors j'ai décidé d'écourter un peu. Ce chapitre avait surtout pour but de vous montrer le genre de journées qu'ont Ryuu et Tsubaki. J'espère que vous avez aimé^^

Et maintenant une annonce concernant mes projets de crossover : je passe deux semaines à oléron (sans internet ni pc, snif !) et j'en profiterais donc pour écrire sur papier. J'ai déjà des idées sur le crossover bleach/pokemon, mais j'ai également un deathover en tête (combinaison de death fic et crossover) avec l'univers de starcraft 2. En effet, super fan que je suis des zergs, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas ne rien écrire sur eux.

Pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, mais qui connaissent que dalle au jeu dont je parle vous avez donc 1 peu plus de 2 semaines pour vous informer : le site officiel , youtube et dailymotion sont vos amis^^

A la prochaine et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	8. évolution et adieu

Coucou^^ je vois que ma fic a encore des reviews alors je vous donne la suite^^ au fait mon deathover intéresse quelqu'un ?

Réponses aux reviews :

Cerise et Sardine : à la base la scène ou tu as ris est inspiré de la blague de la grenouille à grande bouche^^ content que ça te fasse rire^^

Kiraishin : de temps en temps faut faire une pause dans l'action et j'aime bien ce genre de scène parfois. Mon crossover est à l'état de brouillon, que je travaillerais lors de mes vacances.

Mayuu : c'est un lien frère/ sœur, renforcé par le temps et les moments partagés. Pas de délire ? Snif !

Sid-X8 : navré de la petite taille du chapitre précédent. Et j'ai peur de ne pas avoir bien compris la fin de ta review… (Un petit mp explicatif ne serait pas de refus)

Disclaimer et rating : y a le chapitre un pour ça ! (_Pensées)_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : évolution et adieu

Une autre année s'est écoulée, dans le même style que les précédentes. Les hollows affluent comme d'habitude, et la stratégie mise en place par Tsubaki et moi fait des merveilles. D'ailleurs j'en suis à trois repas par jours. C'est bon signe : ça signifie que ma puissance augmente.

J'ai croisé Kuchiki l'autre jour. Apparemment il avait un truc à faire, et il en a profité pour tenter à nouveau de me localiser. C'est qu'il a la rancune tenace le petit Byakuya ! Du coup j'en ai profité pour lui jouer un tour : sans qu'il ne remarque rien je lui ai emprunté son écharpe (le truc de noble archi cher et archi inutile vu qu'y fait jamais froid à la soul society). Ça lui a pas plus^^ il a fouillé toute la ville mais rien à faire, impossible de mettre la main dessus. De mon coté j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai trouvé une idée : à l'aide de mes griffes j'ai déchiré sa précieuse écharpe de façon à écrire la phrase « nul en orientation ? Google map est ton ami^^ ».

Il a pas du tout aimé, je me demande bien pourquoi^^

Il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour le cacher, mais il avait les boules, c'était trop drôle. J'adore narguer les shinigamis, c'est tellement amusant que je continuerais toute l'éternité je crois !

Le lendemain, j'ai décidé d'aller voir où en était Ichigo.

-**Je vais devoir m'absenter un moment Tsubaki. Surtout tu restes sous ce cerisier et tu ne bouges pas. Compris ?**

-oui onii chan ! Je reste là promis.

Je pars tranquille : Tsubaki est sage, elle obéit et pose les questions après.

Je m'en vais et je finis par arriver près de la clinique. J'aperçois Ichigo discuter avec un fantôme. On dirait qu'il a déjà commencé à résoudre les problèmes des gens qu'il croise. Son père joue au con comme il le fait si bien et les sœurs se disputent pour savoir si les esprits c'est vrai ou pas. Charmante famille, dommage que la mère ne soit pas là…

Satisfait je repars chercher Tsubaki. Je crois que mon entraînement n'est pas tout à fait fini, j'ai l'impression que je peux encore progresser, et elle voulait m'aider. Je suis curieux de voir comment…

-**Tsubaki je suis de retour !**

Je ne suis pas accueilli par ses cris de joies habituels. Je fronce les sourcils et balaie le parc du regard.

Il n' y a personne.

-**Tsubaki, si c'est une plaisanterie je n'apprécie pas du tout ! Montre toi tout de suite !**

Pas de réponse. Soudain un hurlement se fait entendre. Mon cœur cesse de battre et mon sang se fige.

Tsubaki à des ennuis !

Je fonce aussi vite que je peux et je me retrouve sur le toit du centre commercial. Là, Tsubaki en pleurs se jette dans mes bras et éclate en sanglots.

-pardon Ryuu ! Je n'ai pas désobéi, il m'a enlevé !

**-qui ? Qui a osé !**

**-moi !**

Je lève la tête, et regarde le coupable. C'est un immense hollow, croisement entre un papillon et un frelon. Ses trois paires d'ailes luisantes reflètent la lumière et son abdomen est fini par un dard qui impose le respect. Et il est plus gros que moi.

Merde. C'est un adjuchas.

-**en 300 ans d'existence c'est la première fois que je vois un hollow protéger une âme ! Tu es un cas très spécial, sac à main !**

Je me place devant Tsubaki et je montre les crocs.

**-Tsubaki, rentre immédiatement à la planque. Et ne bouge pas.**

Elle fait oui de la tête puis prend l'escalier de secours et s'enfuis. Parfais, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur mon combat.

**-Tu es mort, vermine.**

**-Ahahahahaha ! C'est toi qui vas me servir de repas !**

Il saute et commence à battre des ailes. Le souffle est si fort que les vitres des immeubles éclatent, et je dois enfoncer mes griffes à fond pour ne pas être emporté. Il se rapproche, ce qui renforce encore les ondes de choc.

**-Alors sac à main, comment vas-tu me tuer si tu ne peux ni bouger ni attaquer, hein ?**

Il commence à m'énerver avec son sac à main ! C'est alors que j'ai une idée : je me baisse au maximum pour diminuer la prise du vent et je charge un cero, que je balance à la tête de mon adversaire. Surpris, il cesse de battre des ailes et disparaît soudainement pour réapparaître quatre mètres sur ma gauche.

Le sonido. Génial, j'avais besoin de ça…

**-Hé ! Ce n'est pas passé loin mon petit gilian !**

**-T'as encore rien vu !**

Je profite de son immobilité pour lui foncer dessus. Il n'a pas le temps de se servir du sonido, et recule précipitamment. C'est une demi réussite : au lieu de lui trancher la gorge mes griffes ne font que balafrer son ventre.

Apeuré et furieux, il s'envole.

**-Enfoiré ! On va voir comment tu digères ça !**

Soudain ses ailes brillent, et il me balance une vague d'énergie rouge qui me fait penser au getsuga tensho d' Ichigo. Je n'arrive pas à esquiver et je me la prends en pleine poire. Le choc me propulse au loin, et il s'en faut de peu que se ne soit la chute. Mais la douleur est telle que je n'arrive pas à me relever.

Mon ennemi se place au dessus de moi, et il recommence son attaque. Une fois. Deux fois.

Six fois. J'encaisse tout.

-**Héhé ! C'est là fin, gilian !**

**-Ce n'est… pas… fini…**

Alors que je tente tant bien que mal de me remettre d'aplomb, le hollow passe sur le coté droit et tire son dard qui va se planter profondément dans mon flanc.

Ça me tue, la douleur est atroce, bouger est impossible. Je crois que c'est la fin… le hollow se rapproche et me murmure à l'oreille :

-**Sache que tu as l'honneur de te faire dévorer par Jigalko, le frelon du hueco mundo ! Quand ce sera fait, j'irais m'occuper de la petite, et je prendrais tout mon temps…**

Fils de pute ! Tu toucheras pas un seul de ses cheveux tu m'entends ? Ça se passera pas comme ça, non ! Non !

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

D'un seul coup mon reiatsu s'emballe et je me mets à dégager une incroyable quantité d'énergie. La puissance de cette libération spontanée est telle que l'adjuchas est rejeté jusqu'à l'autre bout du toit. Médusé, il se relève et voit avec stupeur son dard être éjecté et mes blessures guérir en une seconde.

**-Mais… qui es tu ?**

Je le regarde, et ce qu'il voit est la chose la plus terrifiante qu'il ait jamais vu depuis 300 ans.

**-Je suis… ta mort !**

Pris d'une inspiration subite, j'inspire à fond, ouvre la gueule, et déverse un torrent de flammes d'or qui fonce sur Jigalko.

Mes flammes ne lui laissent aucune chance : avant même qu'il ne fasse un mouvement elles sont déjà sur lui, et le consume dans un enfer ardent.

Il meurt en hurlant, dans des souffrances atroces. Quand il n'y a plus rien à carboniser, mes flammes disparaissent. Je me jette alors sur le cadavre et dévore le corps de mon ennemi vaincu. Humm… caramel^^.

C'est alors que quelque chose se produit : juste quand j'ai finis le repas, je sens quelque chose remonter dans mon dos, et écarter les écailles. Ça ne fait pas mal. Intriqué je laisse le processus se faire, et je sens peu à peu mon corps se modifier. De nouveaux muscles, de nouvelles terminaisons nerveuses apparaissent. Je lève la tête et contemple le changement.

J'ai des ailes.

Magnifiques, immaculées, elles me donnent une envergure respectable. Et surtout elles m'offrent une nouvelle dimension : le ciel.

Ravi, je les déploie et je m'envole pour la première fois de ma vie. Sensation exquise, incroyable. J'en profite pour rejoindre Tsubaki le plus vite possible.

* * *

Ryuu n'a pas remarqué, mais lors de son combat il a été observé. Une silhouette fine, aux cheveux violets rattachés en queue de cheval et à la peau légèrement foncée a tout vu. La silhouette est très perplexe, elle n'a jamais vu un hollow de ce genre.

_-je dois prévenir Kisuke. C'est trop étrange pour le laisser dans l'ignorance._

La silhouette repart en quelques shunpo.

* * *

**-Tsubaki !**

La petite sors du chantier et se rue sur moi. Nous nous étreignons pendant un moment, puis elle recule et me regarde avec des yeux émerveillés.

-Tu as des ailes grand frère ! Ca te donne un air majestueux ! Et t'es un vrai dragon maintenant^^

Je lui adresse un sourire triste.

**Tsubaki, ce genre d'incident peut se reproduire, et je ne peux pas être partout en même temps. Tu dois aller à la Soul Society.**

Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

- je ne veux pas ! Je veux pas partir ! Je veux rester vivre avec toi !

**-C'est la seule solution et tu le sais.**

Je ne peux pas dire que ça me plait, mon cœur est assailli de tristesse, mais les meilleures décisions sont les plus dures à prendre.

**-je vais appeler les shinigamis, recule.**

Tentant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes, ma petite sœur hoche la tête et va se poser quelques mètres plus loin. Je me dresse sur mes pattes arrière, déploie mes ailes, dégage un max de reiatsu et balance un cero qui fend les nuages. Ça n'a pas raté : une dizaine de shinigami débarque illico pas très loin et d'après les reiatsu que je sens, ils sont dirigés par Soi chan. Je me retourne et enlace une dernière fois Tsubaki. Puis je me cache dans l'ombre.

Je regarde ainsi Soi-chan arriver, vérifier le terrain, poser des questions à Tsubaki (tu n'aurais pas vu un espèce de lézard géant par hasard ? non madame la shinigami, rien du tout).

Soi chan lui jette un regard suspicieux, puis applique le Konso sur ma petite sœur. Elle reste un moment, essayant de percer les ténèbres, puis elle rengaine son sabre et repars.

Je sens que Tsubaki va me manquer…

* * *

Et voilà, ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. Le coup des flammes était prévisible, mais j'avais envie de donner des pouvoirs cool à Ryuu. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Tsubaki réapparaîtra !

Next time : face à face.

Que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	9. face à face

Attention ! Chapitre très important ce coup ci ! Les choses vont devenir plus denses je crois.

Réponses aux reviews :

Mayuu : le départ de Tsubaki était inévitable. Mais elle n'est pas exclut de l'histoire. Et j'ai hâte de voir les 2 petits dans ta prochaine review !

elo17 : ravi que ma fic te plaise toujours ! Kisuke ne fera rien car Ryuu n'est pas un ennemi.

Cerise et Sardine : je t'offre 1 mouchoir ? Plus sérieusement Tsubaki sera de retour dans quelques chapitres, patience !

Sid-X8 : Ryuu est désormais 1 adjuchas, je pouvais pas le laisser tel qu'il était. J'ai l'impression que Tsubaki est assez populaire, non ?

Elfelou : lol ! Tsubaki reviendra dans quelques chapitres, patience. Et t'as piqué le blackberry pour la review ? C'est trop gentil (mission : review *générique de mission impossible*) ^^

Allez, bonne lecture^^

* * *

Chapitre 9 : face à face

Six ans ont passé depuis ma transformation en hollow. Six années d'entraînements intensifs pour me préparer à la mission que je me suis fixé : changer l'histoire de Bleach. Le départ de Tsubaki me laisse un poids sur le cœur et une sensation de vide, mais je peux faire avec. Je sais que je la reverrais. Mais je me demande dans quelles circonstances…

Mes ailes me permettent d'établir un nouvelle stratégie : le plongeon bombe. C'est assez simple : je vole au dessus de Karakura et lorsque je repère un hollow je monte en flèche à plus de 600 mètres du sol, avant de descendre en piqué. Ça explose tout et mon ennemi est brisé. Ensuite je le fais griller avec mes flammes et le repas est prêt. Le hollow cuit à point ou grillé a un bien meilleur goût.

Récemment les choses se sont mises en mouvement : il y a environ trois jours j'ai senti un reiatsu assez frais que ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Kuchiki Rukia. Je l'ai suivi de loin : elle avait l'air tendue et sur ses gardes, je pense que son frère a du lui raconter qu'il y avait un hollow bizarre, avec un humour franchement tordu. Je ne suis pas intervenu lors de la bataille qui a eu lieu peu après, laissant ainsi Ichigo acquérir ses pouvoirs. Depuis lors je passe mon temps à l'observer. Je ne sais pas comment l'aborder et cette question me préoccupe. Mais au final c'est lui qui règle la question.

J'étais en train de me reposer sur un toit quand j'ai senti un reiatsu puissant et inconnu m'arriver droit dessus. Pas par derrière, comme l'aurais fait un shinigami. J'ai levé la tête et je l'ai vu. Ichigo Kurosaki, 15 ans, shinigami remplacent.

-yosh ! Prépare toi, hollow ! Tu ne dévoreras plus personne !

On est au tout début de la saison une, donc il n'as pas encore son shikai, mais le sabre d' « emprunt » laissé par les pouvoirs de Rukia.

-**désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne dévore personne, et certainement pas des faibles comme ces humains.**

- tu ne m'auras pas avec tes mensonges !

Il saute et attaque. D'un geste vif je l'attrape et le plaque au sol mes griffes sur sa gorge.

-**décidemment, les shinigamis sont têtus. Je te le répète, je n'ai jamais mangé, je ne mange jamais et je ne mangerais jamais d'humains.**

Je retire ma patte.

-**Tu es libre de me croire ou non.**

Il se relève, perplexe. Pas étonnant : ce qu'il vis va à l'encontre de tous ce que lui a dit Rukia depuis qu'ils se connaissent.

- mais… Rukia a dit que les hollows dévorent les âmes sans pitié !

**-je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle, et les shinigamis sont trop arrogants pour se remettre en question.**

-c'est pas faut…

Il finit par rengainer avec un sourire gêné.

- désolé de t'avoir attaqué, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir de bon hollow.

**-peut être parce que je suis le seul. Je me nomme Ryuu, et toi, qui es tu ?**

Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami remplacent.

C'est de cette façon que l'on s'est rencontré véritablement pour la première fois. Nous avons discuté de nos vies, de nos façon de faire (il est un peu dégoûté quand je lui raconte mes repas, mais il pense que c'est toujours meilleur que ce que prépare Inoue). Peu à peu une complicité, puis une réelle amitié est née de cette rencontre. Il est comme je l'avais imaginé : il peut donner l'impression d'être dur et distant, mais si on se donne la peine de briser la glace, on trouve une personne chaleureuse et sincère sur qui on peut compter.

Durant les trois premières semaines qui suivent nous nous voyons assez peu : il est obligé d'esquiver Rukia, qui ne comprendrait pas, et c'est assez difficile. Je lui propose donc un test : il me présente à Rukia, et on verra si elle peut outrepasser ses préjugés.

Comme prévu, c'est assez difficile au début. Elle pense d'abord que je l'ai hypnotisé, ou que je lui fais un chantage. Quand elle se rend comprend que l'adjuchas qui est avec son ami n'est pas mauvais, elle tombe des nues. Mais elle a accepté la cohabitation, et nous formons tous les deux Ichigo. Elle lui apprend les bases et je lui explique ce que sont les hollows et quelles techniques sont les plus efficaces.

Parfois Ichigo en a marre de sauter de toit en toit pour aller à un endroit ou un hollow est apparu. Il voudrait bien me grimper sur le dos, mais je lui adresse un regard qui l'en dissuade tout de suite (tu fais ça, je t'égorge). D'un commun accord mon existence n'a pas été dévoilée à Inoue, Chad et les autres.

Le temps passe, et Ichigo devient plus fort. Il progresse à une vitesse folle même s'il est loin d'avoir le niveau pour me vaincre. D'ailleurs il est content qu'on soit dans le même camp^^.

Un jour Rukia viens me trouver. Elle accepte ma présence, mais son visage et son reiatsu exprime toujours de la méfiance.

-Ryuu, je souhaiterais te demander quelque chose.

-**Oui, Rukia ?**

C'est toi qui as fait tous ces mauvais tours aux capitaines et à nii sama ?

Je tourne la tête vers elle avant de sourire.

**-C'était tellement drôle, ils sont tous persuadé de leur toute puissance, et un simple adjuchas les humilie. Je trouve cette situation très ironique.**

Elle baisse la tête. Puis elle me dit qu'elle a du mal à se faire à l'idée que je suis un allié et un ami fidèle sur qui on peut compter.

**-je ne t'en veux pas Rukia. Depuis que les shinigamis et les hollows existent, ils s'entretuent. Ta haine et ta crainte sont légitimées par ces siècles de conflits.**

Le silence règne pendant un instant.

-je n'ai jamais croisé quelqu'un d'aussi sage que toi. Quel age as-tu ?

**25 ans.**

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur. Elle pensait que la sagesse allait de pair avec les années, car ses exemples sont son frère et le sotaicho.

Quelques temps plus tard je fait la connaissance de Kisuke et Yoruichi. Ces deux là sont aussi mystérieux qu'au début de l'animé, mais je fais plus confiance au chat qu'au crétin au bob vert. Elle m'a dit m'avoir vu protéger Tsubaki, et qu'elle était impressionnée. Ichigo et Rukia ont été très surpris quand ils ont appris que j'ai une petite sœur.

La saison une s'écoule sans incident particulier. Quand Ichigo échoue à tuer Grand Fisher, je lui dis que c'est une raison supplémentaire de chercher la force pendant que Rukia lui explique qu'il s'agissait d'une défaite honorable.

Un matin, alors que je viens de terminer un repas (mon premier sur les cinq, j'ai de plus en plus faim. Ça fais rire Yoruichi et flipper Rukia) la déesse de la vitesse viens me trouver.

**-Bonjour, Yoruichi-san. **

Elle affiche un air grave.

-Ryuu, Ichigo a besoin de toi. Rukia a été condamné à mort.

* * *

Tadam ! Fin du chapitre 9 et de la saison 1 (la seule qui soit peu intéressante).

La prochaine fois : entraînement et départ.

Que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	10. entrainement et départ

Et nous voila a 10 chapitres^^ elle est pas belle la vie ? Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y auras en tout, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est loin d'être fini !

Réponses aux reviews :

elo17 : c'est clair que personne ne s'attendait à ça ! kisuke taicho ! J'étais en mode 0_0 quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. Et oui la suite et les réponses à tes questions sont dans le chapitre 10^^

Mayuuki : ouyah ! Grosse review^^ elle est assez drôle celle là. Par contre les tontons … pas sur que les petits tournent bien… ta façon de te décharger sur ton mari me fait beaucoup rire ! Je suis tonton maintenant ? Cool^^

Cerise et Sardine : t'es sure ? Y sont à la menthe^^ le sauvetage de Rukia se passera différemment pour Ryuu.

Elfelou : stage en labo ?ça sonne important ça… concernant Toshiro je vais réfléchir, il étais pas prévu lui. Ton oc est bien arrivé à destination et apparaitra dans cette fic ou dans une autre dans quelques temps^^ et bonne chance pour ton bouquin !

Sid-X8 : puisque elle est si populaire (en 2 chapitres, faut le faire !) elle aura droit à un chapitre rien que sur elle. Ah, mewtwo me fait signe que c'était déjà prévu… une seconde, tu fais quoi ici, le crossover n'est pas encore commencé ! Tu fais du tourisme ? Ok… bah, même s'il le voulait les taichos pourraient pas te stopper, alors bonnes vacances mewtwo^^

Ps : je suis ravi que tu puisse suivre mon deathover, ça me fait très plaisir^^

Allez, bonne lecture tout le monde^^

* * *

Chapitre 10 : entraînement et départ

**-je souhaiterais une explication Yoruichi.**

Alors que je venais à peine de terminer mon premier repas, la déesse de la vitesse est venue me trouver pour me dire que Rukia, qui avait enfin accepté mon amitié et ma présence, est condamné à mort. J'avoue que ça me porte sur les nerfs. Bah oui, je l'aime bien moi, elle est sympa quand on la connaît ! Yoruichi me donne des explications en chemin : l'arrivé des taicho et fukutaicho de la sixième, la défaite d'Ichigo et sa résolution à aller la sauver.

-Kisuke est en train de forcer ses véritables pouvoirs à remonter à la surface, mais il aura besoin de s'entraîner face à un ennemi puissant, rapide et déterminé.

-**c'est de moi que tu parles ? Je suis flatté, Yoruichi…**

Elle m'adresse un de ses sourires félins :

-mais c'est la vérité^^

En quelques shunpos et battements d'ailes nous sommes arrivé au magasin, modifié pour l'occasion, afin que je puisse rentrer (sérieux, vous me voyez rentrer par la porte ?). Elle reprend sa forme féline, qu'Ichigo a déjà vu (il n'est pas au courant pour l'autre). Je suis arrivé pile au moment où y ressort du trou, et je le regarde avec son masque. C'est déjà assez stylé, même si son hollow intérieur est loin de se matérialiser.

Il s'effondre et Kisuke le rattrape, avant de m'expliquer que non, il n'a rien fait de louche, c'est normal, je peux rengainer mes griffes.

Quelques heures plus tard il se réveille, et est très heureux d'apprendre que je vais lui donner des cours accéléré en combat.

En fait c'est plus du botage de cul en accéléré, je n'y vais pas de griffes mortes et je suis beaucoup trop fort pour lui. Mais c'est cool, ça travaille sa défense et sa vitesse sans oublier son esquive. Très important l'esquive, surtout contre moi^^.

Le jour suivant il découvre le getsuga tensho. Il me l'envoie à pleine puissance, certain de son effet. Quand il voit que les écailles ne sont même pas salies, il en perd presque sa mâchoire. J'en profite pour le ramener à la réalité d'un cero bien placé (pas les couilles Ryuu ! **je frappe ou ça fait mal, et les shinigamis feront pareil ! allez, encaisse ça ! **MAMAN !)

Tout se passe bien quand Urahara nous apprend que l'exécution de Rukia a été avancée ! Ichigo est encore plus déterminé. C'est ça que j'aime bien chez lui, il ne baisse jamais les bras.

Le rythme de l'entraînement est encore accéléré, et nous arrivons au jour du départ. Comme Inoue et les autres ne me connaissent pas, il a été décidé qu'Ichigo se pointerais avec quelques heures d'avances. La porte de Kisuke est prête, et Ichigo se retourne vers moi, souriant et l'air confiant.

-yosh! on y va Ryuu!

-**navré Ichigo, mais je ne viendrais pas.**

Il a l'air choqué et surpris.

-mais pourquoi ?

**-Ce n'est pas la Soul Society qu tu affrontes, mais ses lois. Si tu sauves Rukia, il y a des chances pour que les shinigami révisent leur jugement. Mais si tu arrives avec un hollow, et un adjuchas qui plus est, tu perds toute chance de leur faire comprendre que tu n'es pas leur ennemi.**

L'argument fait mouche. Un hollow à la Soul Society n'aiderais pas Ichigo. Et avec ma force il y a un risque que les difficultés soient moindres, et donc que le rouquin n'ait pas à apprendre le bankai, ce qui aurait des conséquences désastreuses pour le futur. Ichigo a l'air triste, mais il comprend et ne m'en veut pas. Je suis soulagé, perdre un ami n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête.

-tu as raison. Merci pour l'entraînement, grâce à toi je vais pouvoir aller la sauver. Merci Ryuu. Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire pendant ce temps ?

-**Je pars pour le hueco mundo.**

-pourquoi ?

**-Les hollows qui viennent à Karakura sont désormais trop faibles pour me nourrir. Je dois aller là ou ils sont forts (**_**et repérer l'espada par la même occasion).**_

Le mec louche au bob agite son éventail.

-c'est nécessaire Kurosaki-un. Sans cela Ryuu serait dans l'obligation de dévorer des âmes humaines.

Ichigo hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

-au revoir Ryuu. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

**-Moi aussi Ichigo. Tache d'être fort, et ne faits pas trop de conneries en mon absence.**

je recule de quelques pas, et utilisant mon instinct j'ouvre un garganta, puis je disparais dans les ténèbres, laissant derrière moi mon meilleure ami. Je ne me fais pas de souci, dans quelques heures Inoue, Chad et Ishida vont arriver. Ils partiront ensemble avec le chat, et surmonteront tous les obstacles. De mon coté je vais devenir encore plus fort, et mettre en place la seconde partie de mon plan :

Infiltrer l'espada.

* * *

Et c'est la séparation de nos 2 amis. Qui se reverront soyez en sur^^ la popularité de Tsubaki étant élevée, j'ai décidé que le prochain chapitre lui serait dédié. Vous la reverrez donc dans le chapitre 11 : une journée de shinigami. Je vous laisse le soin de deviner dans quelle division elle sera…

Maintenant, excusez moi mais je dois amener Byakuya à la 4ième division : il a voulut empêcher mewtwo de se reposer dans son jardin. Evidemment mon pokémon préféré lui a collé une raclé (les yeux à peine entrouvert et avec un doigts ! décidément psycho fait trop mal^^).

A la prochaine et que l'inspi soit avec vous ^^


	11. une journée de shinigami

Et le voilà, le chapitre spécial Tsubaki !

Réponses aux reviews :

elo17 : je trouve logique que Ryuu ne vienne pas à la Soul Society. Les shinigamis ne sont pas ouverts d'esprit, et Ichigo ne serait pas catalogué sauveur mais ennemi. Problématique pour la suite. Et tu n'auras pas à attendre ce passage pour que nos 2 amis se revoient.

Cerise et Sardine : ah bah c'est de l'entraînement, hein, on fais pas semblant^^ Kuchiki va mieux t'inquiète pas. Par contre il a peur de son jardin maintenant…

Kiraishin : pas grave, un oubli ça arrive à tout le monde. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

Elfelou t'es la + jeune ?comme Toshiro alors^^ je pense qu'on le reverra un peu dans les chapitres qui vont suivre.

Mayuu : waow ! Quel pavé^^ et oui, il a très mal à la tête le taicho de la 6ième ! Quelle famille ! Ça explique 2 ou 3 trucs…

MissBleach : cool ! Une revieweuse en plus^^ content que mon histoire te plaise, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Sid-X8 : personne ne peut battre Mewtwo ! C'est le meilleur de tous ! Ravi de voir que ma fic te plait, j'ai l'intention de la rendre épique (je vais essayer, je réfléchit pour le combat final…)

Et voilà donc le spécial Tsubaki-chan ! enjoy^^

* * *

Chapitre 11 : une journée de shinigami

En cette journée, tout est calme au seireitei. Il n'y a pas d'attaques et les hollows se font rare. Et ceux qui sont assez stupide pour se pointer se font rapidement mettre en pièces. Il est environ 5h45 du matin, et une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans grogne. Elle sait que dans un quart d'heure elle devra se lever et se préparer. Elle doit faire vite : son capitaine n'est pas du genre tire au flanc. Avec un petit peu de chance, le vice capitaine sera profondément endormi, et elle aura plus de temps, étant donné que le capitaine passera d'abord réveiller le vice capitaine. A coup de pompe dans le visage de préférence.

Décidant de ne pas prendre de risque, la jeune fille se lève et va prendre une douche. Elle réfléchie à son parcours depuis qu'elle est entrée comme shinigami.

Elle est arrivée au Rukongai avec un reiatsu très fort et tous ses souvenirs. Elle a donc très vite été remarquée par les shinigamis, et elle s'est inscrite à l'académie. Elle n'y est resté qu'un an et demi, ce qui la place juste derrière les génies comme Toshiro ou Gin. Ses pouvoirs sont ceux d'un shinigami, mais sa façon de se déplacer et d'attaquer ont fais remonter des souvenirs à la surface, et Soi fon a demandée l'autorisation de la surveiller. Yamamoto a accepté et c'est ainsi que Tsubaki, car c'est bien elle, s'est retrouvée affecter à la deuxième division. Tsubaki a bien grandi, et son apparence s'en ressent : ses yeux noisettes brillent d'intelligence et de douceur, ses cheveux couleur miel, aux reflets d'ambres sont mis long et flottent librement dans son dos, son sourire incroyable fait fondre tous le monde et ses formes sont plus modeste que celles de Rangiku mais restent tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable. Elle s'est très vite liée à la fukutaicho de la dixième, qui n'a pas tardé à la faire entrer dans l'association des femmes shinigami. C'est d'ailleurs dans ces réunions qu'elle a peu à peu approché, puis compris Soi fon. Et comme la taicho de la deuxième à décréter qu'il n'y a aucun risque (même si le reiatsu de Tsubaki semble avoir été amplifié suite à un contact prolongé avec un reiatsu non shinigami) les deux femmes ont finis par devenir amies.

La quasi-totalité des hommes shinigamis ne peuvent pas résister à la petite sœur de Ryuu. Elle passe son temps à éconduire aussi poliment et doucement que possible les nombreux prétendants qui lui font des déclarations presque quotidiennes. Le capitaine Kyoraku étant le plus coriace. Tsubaki est très efficace en combat. Sa bonne maitrise du kido, du hakuda, du zanjutsu font d'elle un adversaire redoutable, et ses compétences sont encore renforcées par les cours de shunpo que lui donne Soi fon. Lorsque on lui demande d'où lui vient une telle force, elle vous répond que c'est grâce à son taicho. Et si on lui demande si il y a une autre personne, son regard devient mélancolique, ses yeux se tournent vers l'horizon, et elle répond toujours la même chose :

-mon grand frère.

Tsubaki a également travaillée avec Hinamori sur diverse mission. Elles s'entendent bien, et Tsubaki entraine Momo pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de son capitaine. L'admiration que porte Momo à Aizen amuse veaucoup Tsubaki, qui repense toujours à son grand frère dans ces moments là. Renji et Ruki sont également ses amis et elle entretien de bonnes relations avec les autres vices capitaines, et elle est s'entend bien avec Hanataro (ce qui fait enrager de nombreux hommes qui poursuivent alors le pauvre petit 7ième siège, mais lorsque Tsubaki lui met ses pansements il ne pense pas à se plaindre).

L'élément qui a été déterminant dans son intégration à la deuxième division a été le jours ou des hollows, accompagné par un Menos Grande, avait presque décimé entièrement une escouade de la 8ième division. Soi fon et ses troupes sont venus en renforts, et c'est là que Tsubaki a utilisé son shikai pour la première fois. Le sabre disparaît et se transforme en gant blanc dont les doigts sont terminés par des griffes d'une dizaine de centimètres. Le pouvoir du shikai est à l'image de celui de Soi fon : dévastateur. En effet c'est un « perce-défence » : que l'adversaire utilise ses capacités défensives ou pas l'attaque toucheras quand même sa cible, ce qui oblige l'ennemi à esquiver en permanence. Soi fon a été impressionnée, et depuis ce jour Tsubaki l'accompagne partout. Officiellement c'est toujours Omaeda qui est vice capitaine mais dans les faits Soi fon répète haut et fort à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle à enfin trouvée un vice capitaine troisième siège potable, et que seul la noblesse du gros lard le maintient à son poste.

Tsubaki soupire, et laisse l'eau couler sur son corps, puis elle sort, s'habille en deux minutes, prend son sabre et sors de sa chambre, spécialement aménagé de façon à être toute proche de celle du capitaine. Elle se rend ensuite dans les quartiers de la deuxième division, ou son capitaine colle une autre raclée à Omaeda (fallait te lever à l'heure ! prend exemple sur Tsubaki !) lorsque elle se rend compte que sa troisième siège est arrivée, Soi fon se retourne, et la salue ne souriant. Tsubaki s'incline et lui demande quel sera le programme de la journée. Avant que Soi fon ne puisse répondre, une alerte retentit et un papillon noir se pose sur le doigts de la taicho de la deuxième division, qui fronce les sourcils. Tsubaki s'inquiète.

-Que se passe t il taicho ?

-Des ames errantes viennent d'envahir la soul society ! Réunion immédiate des capitaines ! toi et Omaeda vous allez immédiatement à la réunion des vices capitaines et vous attendez mes ordres !

-Oui, capitaine !

* * *

Je vous présente mes plus plates et humbles excuses pour le retard de publication, mais j'avais épreuve de rattrapage de bac, je n'avais donc pas le temps de continuer à écrire. Mais ça y est ! Je l'ai ! I killed that FUCKING HOPPLESS HELPLESS DICKLESS PIECE OF MONKEY SHIT! ARRRRRRRRG!

*arrivent mewtwo, Halli-chan et Soi-chan* désolé de vous dire ça, mais Freak666chaos est entré en mode « explosion de rage » et du coup il s'est transformé façon Hulk, mais vous inquiétez pas, on le calme et on vous le ramène.

La prochaine fois on retrouve Ryuu dans: traversée du desert.

Que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	12. traversée du désert

Et hop ! La barre des 60 reviews a été franchie^^ prochaine étape : les 100 reviews ! Ryuu y arrivera t il ?

Réponses aux reviews :

Cerise et Sardine : ça me fais plaisir que tu aimes, j'ai l'intention de rendre les choses passionnantes, alors reste à porté d'ordi^^

Mayuu : j'ai toujours voulu remplacer le gros lard inutile, et Tsubaki est parfaite pour ce rôle. J'espère que la chaleur te gênera pas trop *s'avance avec un verre d'eau fraîche* ?

Kiraishin : merci ! J'ai lutté pour l'avoir celui là… et j'avais envie que Tsubaki devienne super mignonne, alors voilà^^

Micka Tirie : une nouvelle revieweuse ! Voilà qui me fais plaisir^^ et en plus tu aimes ma fic, c'est trop gentil. La suite est en dessous !

Elfelou : ravi que ça t'ai plus, tu vas aimer la suite je pense !

Allez, c'est parti, cette fois retour avec Ryuu ! _(Pensées)_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : traversée du désert

Rien. Il n'y a rien. Rien rien rien rien ! Trois mois que je suis dans le hueco mundo et c'est vraiment VIDE ! Le sable blanc, la lune, les étoiles…

C'est d'un chiant !

Une fois de plus je survole une immense étendue désertique. De temps à autre je repère un hollow, mais d'après le reiatsu qu'ils émettent ils ne valent rien. Je commence à me demander comment je vais trouver l'espada… si Aizen pouvait me tomber dessus ça faciliterait les chose.

Je me demande comment va Tsubaki… est elle restée dans le rukongai ou a-t-elle rejoins les shinigamis ? J'espère qu'elle n'est pas assez gradée pour participer à la bataille d'hiver et qu'elle ne se joindra pas à la petite troupe d' Ichigo pour aller sauver Inoue…

Actuellement je me trouve au dessus d'une colonie de hollow. Ce sont tous des gillians, et ils ne s'aperçoivent absolument pas de ma présence. Tant mieux, j'ai les crocs. Je remonte dans les cieux et leur sers un de mes meilleurs plongeons bombe. La quasi-totalité de la colonie est tuée sur le coup et les rares survivants fuient en hurlant de terreur. J'ai beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour rester humble, c'est incroyablement flatteur de voir tous ces gens courir au loin, effrayés par ma puissance. Après un agréable repas (le hollow grillé a un goût de caramel) je repère au loin un de ces arbres de roche beaucoup plus grand que les autres. Je me pose à son sommet, et j'observe le paysage. C'est vraiment sinistre. On dirait pas quand on regarde l'animé, mais c'est une dimension qui dégage une sensation de vide. Hueco mundo signifie monde creux et je trouve que ça porte vraiment bien son nom. Je décide de me poser là pour le moment et de faire un petit somme.

Se repérer dans le temps lorsque l'on se trouve au royaume des hollows est mission impossible, alors j'ai mis en place une astuce : j'ouvre régulièrement un mini garganta qui me permet de voir le grand centre commercial de Karakura. Le bâtiment est doté d'un écran géant qui indique en permanence la date et l'heure, et même la température, sauf que ça je m'en fous. L'essentiel est que je ne perde pas la notion du temps.

L'entraînement au hueco mundo est particulier : il n'y a pas vraiment d'endroit ou on peut être tranquille, alors quand je veux tester une nouvelle technique ou un nouveau combo je dois obligatoirement me trouver un adversaire. Ce n'est pas ça qui manque, le problème est que soit ils fuient, soit ma simple présence les tue. Pas pratique quand on veut rencontrer des gens. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, la vie ici est beaucoup plus sauvage et cruelle qu'à Karakura mais au moins j'apprends à rester sur mes gardes. Depuis que je suis ici j'ai le sommeil léger.

J'ai également découvert que les hollows ne sont pas forcément aussi solitaire qu'on le pense. A plusieurs reprise un hollow ou un petit groupe à réussit à vaincre sa peur et à me demander un peu de protection. J'ai accepté à chaque fois (il passe une « nuit » si je puis dire en sécurité avec moi puis on se sépare) à une exception près : un petit malin à voulu me tendre un piège et me manger alors que je dormais. Pas de bol y m'a réveillé et il a vite compris qu'il n'avait pas le niveau. Mais c'est une leçon qui ne lui a pas servi.

Après avoir dormi je baille un bon coup puis je m'envole, toujours dans la même direction, vers les profondeurs du hueco mundo. Au bout d'un moment je vois un hollow sortir du sable. Il ressemble beaucoup à une panthère, je crois savoir de qui il s'agit… amusé je continue mon vol et j'accélère un peu. Soudain j'aperçois (ma vue est beaucoup plus développée que celle d'un humain) un groupe de hollow qui discute. D'après leurs reiatsus ils ne devraient pas fuir si je me pose. Intrigué j'atteris à proximité et leur demande de quoi ils parlent.

Un grand dadais en forme de phasme me répond :

-**t'es nouveau toi non ? Y parait que l'espada recrute !**

Un hollow en forme de ballon de foot à l'air tout excité.

-**si j'entre au service d'Aizen-sama il me rendra plus fort !**

_**Enfin je les trouve**_** et dans quelle direction faut il aller si on souhaite s'adresser à cette espada ?**

Le troisième hollow, croisement entre une mouette et une mouche, me montre du doigt une direction que je situe vers le sud est.

-**c'est par là, dans environ une semaine de marche. Moins pour toi puisque tu voles.**

Je les remercie et je prends mon envol. On dirait bien que ma patience va finir par être récompensé. J'ai hâte de voir la sale gueule de ce traître quand je le tuerais de mes propres mains !

Je me demande ou en est la constitution de l'espada, il y a déjà les tres chiffras ou Nel est elle encore la tercera ?

Je crois que les choses vont devenir très intéressantes.

Prend garde, espada ! Ryuu arrive !

* * *

Je n'étais pas très inspiré quand j'ai rédigé ce chapitre, alors je m'excuse si vous le trouvez ennuyeux ou trop court. La prochaine fois : fraccion.

Que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	13. fraccion

J'ai récemment regardé des vidéos sur youtube réellement tordantes et je vous les conseilles : il s'agit de : suck my balls aizen sama et de la série des Hinamori talks dirty to aizen (épique lol)

Réponses aux reviews :

Elfelou : j'espère que ton exposé s'est bien passé et je suis ravi que tu aimes ma fic ! La mort d'Aizen n'est pas pour tout de suite, il faut que je réfléchisse dessus.

Mayuu : maintenant que tu parles d'elle il se pourrait qu Thunderwitch fasse une apparition, je n'avais absolument pas pensée à elle. Je vois que la pluie à le même effet sur nous^^ concernant les gilians j'avais en tête des hollows comme les fraccions de Grimmjow avant leur arrancarisation. Bisou à toi aussi^^

Cerise et Sardine : 0-0 n'oublie pas de manger quand même… je crois que l'inspi est là sur ce coup.

Kiraishin : un combat frère/sœur n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, mais n'est pas à exclure pour autant… et l'état de l'espada te sera dévoilé plus bas^^

Et c'est parti ! En italique c'est les pensées et pour le rating/disclaimer y a le chapitre 1.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : fraccion

Je vole au dessus de cette mer de sable, en route pour mon destin. Sous moi, de nombreux hollows font également route vers Las Noches. Il y a une telle foule, on se croirait dans un pèlerinage. Parfois ils lèvent la tête d'un air inquiet, mais ils se remettent bien vite à marcher. J'ai beau haïr Aizen je dois reconnaître qu'il a du mérite : faire plier tous ces hollow alors que c'est un shinigami on aurait pu penser que c'était impossible. Mais cet enfoiré n'a pas les mêmes limites que nous.

De temps en temps je me pose et je me renseigne. Apparemment je me trouve à une période du manga entre l'ancienne espada, et l'actuelle : Nel et ses fraccions n'ont pas encore été bannis mais les tres chiffras sont déjà là. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le traître recrute, il veut de nouveaux serviteurs. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que l'un d'entre eux va lui baiser la gueule, et en beauté !

Je n'arrive pas à me décider en ce qui concerne un éventuel fraccion. Si il me met des bâtons dans les roues, et reste plus fidèle à Aizen qu'à moi ça sert à rien. Non, il vaut mieux que je reste seul, ce sera plus prudent. Et retourner certains espada contre le shinigami à l'ego démesuré ne sera pas bien dur : Grimmjow et Barragan le déteste, et avec de la persuasion je pense qu'Halli-chan et peut être Stark suivront. En revanche je crains que ce ne soit impossible de raisonner Ulquiorra. Il est bien trop fidèle au traître pour changer de camp. Dommage, j'aurais préféré qu'il survive, mais si il se met entre mes plans et moi, je le tue. Je crois même que je lui ferais avaler la 2ème étape de sa résurrection.

Les arbres de roches ont totalement disparus du paysage, et j'ai du innover pour trouver une autre façon de dormir tranquille : je m'enterre à moitié. La couleur du sable se confond avec mes écailles, et du coup quand on regarde dans ma direction on ne voit qu'une dune parmi tant d'autres. Ça a d'ailleurs eu pour conséquence une scène assez cocasse : des hollows pensant passer une bonne nuit se sont soudain retrouvés bousculés par une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas vu. Le plus nerveux du groupe, semblable à une sorte de tigre, m'a alors adressé de violente paroles :

**-hey, toi ! Putain tu ne peux pas regarder autour de toi quand tu te lèves ! Attend un peu, moi, Ggio Vega, je vais te… te… heu…**

Le temps qu'il me sorte sa petite blague je m'étais redressé entièrement. C'est fou ce qu'il est petit. J'ai envie de m'amuser d'un seul coup^^

**-tu ?**

**- je…**

**-vas y, petit, je suis toute ouie. Tu m'intéresses, vraiment. Si j'ai bien compris tu me menaces ?**

**-oh non, pas du tout ! C'est un malentendu, ah ah ah ! **(Rire nerveux)

Voilà qu'il se recroqueville maintenant, si sa continue il va disparaître dans le sable…

**-bon, pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu voulais que je m'occupe de ton cas, mais ce n'est pas ça, hein ? Tu n'as absolument pas l'intention de me défier ? **_**J'adore lui mettre la pression^^**_

**- oh non non non ! Je ne me le permettrais pas !**

Les autres hollow derrière lui (vous avez une petite idée de qui c'est ?) n'en mènent pas large. En fait depuis le début ils n'ont fait que claquer des dents. Et des genoux. Je lui tapote gentiment sur le crâne.

-**brave petit. C'est bien, tu vivras longtemps**_** jusqu'à ce que Soi Fon te démonte mais bon t'a le temps c'est pas tout de suite.**_

Suite à cet épisode amusant je m'envole, plantant là les hollows médusés et très surpris d'être toujours en vie. J'ai beau savoir que pas un d'entre eux n'hésiteraient à tuer Tsubaki je n'ai pas envie de les tuer maintenant. Plus tard je décide qu'il s'agit d'un choix stratégique : je connais leurs pouvoirs, en cas de problème ce sera plus facile de les affronter que de devoir faire face à de petits nouveaux qui me seraient inconnus.

Je décide de faire un somme : j'ai volé pendant une journée en continu et je n'ai ni mangé ni dormi. J'ai également continué ma croissance, à un rythme plus rapide qu'à Karakura. Je fais désormais 12 mètres garrot et mes griffes, mes crocs et les piques sur ma queue ont encore grandis. Mon reiatsu également, ce qui me fait penser que Aizen est peut être à ma recherche. Je ne rate jamais une occasion de m'entraîner mais je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai le niveau pour intégrer l'espada. Si jamais je n'ai pas le niveau, je ne pourrais pas rentrer à Las Noches, et tous mes plans seraient anéantis avant même d'avoir pu commencer. Déprimant.

Soudain j'entends un drôle de bruit. C'est bizarre, on dirait un murmure, et ça se rapproche… peu à peu le murmure s'intensifie, il devient souffle, et je vois alors ce qui le produit.

Une tempête de sable ! Merde !

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit la tempête est sur moi et m'emporte comme un fétu de paille. Quand c'est enfin terminé je me relève et je regarde autour de moi. Bien sur je n'ai pas la moindre FOUTUE IDÉE de l'endroit où je me trouve ! J'ai perdu tous mes repères ! Fait chier !

Je continu de râler quand je sens un reiatsu paniqué. De la panique, au royaume des hollows ? C'est tellement étrange que je vais voir. Je tombe sur une scène que j'ai déjà vu deux fois : la chasse. Cette fois si une jeune fille est poursuivie par une araignée. Une minute… pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des nanas ?

Enfin bref pas le temps pour ces questions ! La petite hollow a trébuchée, et elle est à la merci de la grosse araignée. Qui ne comprend absolument rien quand je lui tombe dessus d'un plongeon bombe et que tous ces os se brisent tandis que ses organes éclatent comme des ballons de baudruches. Sous le regard stupéfait de la petite hollow je me tape un repas fort agréable, puis je la détaille un peu plus. Son torse et son ventre son recouvert par une armure hollow (une sorte de carapace) et sa tète est ornée d'une fleur qui ne laisse voir qu'un seul œil, noir comme la nuit. Ses bras fins portent des traces de coups. Elle me regarde avec crainte, puis décide de jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle s'agenouille devant moi et prête serment d'allégeance. Elle me jure fidélité. Sa voie est agréable à entendre, très douce pour un hollow. Elle ne peut dissimuler son soulagement lorsque, finalement, après avoir décidé que peut être, une fraccion fidèle et bien entraînée me serait utile, j'ai accepté.

**-relève toi. Je me nomme Ryuu, maintenant dis moi ton nom.**

**-je m'appelle Jiyuu, Ryuu sama. **

Jiyuu… c'est un mot qui signifie liberté. Pourtant elle ne ressemble pas à une colombe. Mais peu importe. Je lui demande ce qui s'est passé. Elle me confie s'être battue contre un groupe d'une dizaine de hollow, menés par l'araignée que je viens de dévorer. Elle les a tous tué, mais les combats l'ont épuisé et elle à du fuir. Et elle serait morte sans mon intervention. La fleur sur sa tète me fait penser à rafflésia, le pokémon plante. Et j'avais raison : ses techniques de combat repose sur l'utilisation de poudre et autres pollen à propagation rapide et à large zone d'effet. Je crois que j'ai trouvé une personne intéressante…

Nous marchons pendant ces explications, et lorsque je lui annonce que mon but est d'intégrer l'espada, elle sourie et me dit que j'y arriverais car j'ai largement la force pour ça. L'espace d'un instant elle me fais penser à Tsubaki… elle me manque…

D'un seul coup, alors que nous marchions dans le désert, une chape de reiatsu nous tombe dessus. C'est incroyablement dense et sinistre. Je tiens bon, cramponné sur ma position, mais c'est trop pour Jiyuu, qui s'effondre et s'évanouie.

Je me précipite vers elle pour la mettre à l'abri quand une voie résonne :

_**-je t'attendais… Ryuu…**_

Je me retourne, et ce que je vois est la chose la plus effrayante que j'ai jamais vue de toute mon existence.

* * *

Fin^^ sacré suspense pas vrai ? Vous saurez tout lors du prochain chapitre. La dernière phrase n'est pas une pensée, elle est exprimée à haute voie. Le prochain chapitre vous révélera pourquoi.

La prochaine fois : nous sommes les treize


	14. nous sommes les treize

Elles arrivent avec un peu de retard, mais mes petites reviews sont là^^ c'est cool, pendant un moment j'étais déçu de voir que les reviews n'arrivaient plus aussi vite qu'avant…

Réponses aux reviews :

Elfelou : je suis content pour toi^^ ça c'est du suspens hein ? La réponse est un peu plus bas !

Mayuu : je n'y avais pas pensé, mais si Barraguan accepte de suivre Ryuu alors ses fraccions aussi, normalement. Pour ton couple yuri, je n'ai jamais vu la miss avec par exemple Sun Sun ou Mila rose (tant que tu la met pas avec Halli-chan ça va)

Cerise et Sardine : tu me rassure^^ j'espère que les vidéos t'on autant amusé que moi, et j'ai l'impression que j'ai ta review en double… j'aime ce suspens !

Hikari no Ai : une nouvelle, youhou ! Ravi que mon histoire te plaise !

Sid-X8 : hey ! Ça fait un bail^^ ravi de voir que ça te plait toujours autant ! J'étais en train d'écrire quand tes reviews sont arrivés du coup j'ai fait une petite pause^^ de la gelée ? Je n'avais pas ça en tête… et l'entraînement de Jiyuu est prévu t'en fais pas !

Kiraishin : hey hey ! Les vacs étaient bonnes ? Tu vas aimer la suite je pense^^ et oui, je suis diabolique, niark niark !

La suite… tout de suite^^

* * *

Chapitre 14 : nous sommes les treize

Je fais face à la chose la plus effrayante que j'ai jamais vu.

_**-je t'attendais… Ryuu…**_

Cette voix… on dirait de la glace crissant sur du métal, elle trahit la puissance de celui qui me fait face. J'ai beau faire 12 mètres au garrot je me sens petit, minable, écrasé par un flot de reiatsu que même toute l'espada en ressurection n'arriverait pas à reproduire. Il n'y a qu'une seule explication :

C'est un vasto lorde. Et pas depuis une semaine.

Il fait deux mètres de haut mais sa présence me ravale au rang d'insecte. Il ressemble à la ressurection de Barragan, mais il est plus grand, et il porte une cape d'un violet sombre, qui ne cache pas le fait que son corps soit celui d'un squelette sans dévoiler la partie inférieure de son corps. De son corps émane en permanence une brume d'un blanc bleuté glacial, et ses orbites sont éclairées par une lueur de la même couleur, renforçant l'impression de froid et d'intelligence, ainsi que le coté sinistre du personnage. Je me place devant Jiyuu et je réussis à articuler :

-**Je ne sais ni qui tu es ni ce que tu veux, mais tu ne toucheras pas à Jiyuu.**

Un rictus amusé apparaît sur le crâne du nouvel arrivant (qui est cerné par un diadème fait de crâne miniature. Très stylé).

_**-ne t'en fais pas, je ne viens pas en ennemi. Mon nom est Korosu, et je souhaiterais que tu m'accompagnes.**_

_**-**_**je ne vais nulle part sans ma fraccion.**

Le vasto lorde croise les bras.

-_**cela ne me pose aucun problème.**_

Je ramasse Jiyuu et la pose délicatement sur mon dos, puis je me rapproche de Korosu.

-**je suis prêt.**

Il claque alors des doigts et un crâne géant ténébreux et à la bouche garnie de crocs apparaît, murmure un « haaaaaaaa » sinistre pendant deux secondes avant de se refermer sur nous.

Lorsque le phénomène disparaît, nous nous retrouvons dans une grande plaine de sable, complètement plate. Etant donné que je ne sens rien aux alentours, j'en déduis que nous sommes dans les profondeurs du hueco mundo. Le vasto lorde fait quelques pas (en fait il glisse à quelques millimètres du sol) puis il semble s'adresser au désert :

_**-par delà le temps et les dimensions, toi qui es depuis toujours, je rentre là ou tout a commencé ! Montre toi, kurayami !**_

Le sol tremble, et quelque chose se soulève. C'est immense, plus grand que Las Noches en fait. C'est un titanesque château avec un autre crâne gigantesque en guise de porte. Décidément le look gothique est à la mode chez les big boss des hollows…

Korosu se tourne vers moi.

_**-bienvenu dans notre demeure, Ryuu. Les autres sont impatients de te rencontrer.**_

**-mais de QUI parles tu ?**

_**-je parle du conseil des treize.**_

Wow. Stop le délire là ! C'étais pas dans le manga, ni dans l'animé. Ce n'est même pas un hs ! Dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourré ? Alors que nous nous approchons la porte s'ouvre (le crâne ouvre la bouche. C'est stylé et flippant, et pourtant j'aime les trucs de ce genre) et une silhouette en sort. C'est une jeune femme.

Ses yeux sont verts brillants et ses cheveux aussi. D'ailleurs elle me fait penser à Nel, dont elle n'a rien à envier niveau mensuration. Elle est vêtue d'une robe bleue verte, aux reflets turquoise, une vraie merveille. Elle me sourie et me dit d'une voix enjouée :

-bienvenue Ryuu ! On t'attend depuis un sacré moment ! Viens, tu verra l'intérieur est plus sympa^^

D'un seul coup son regard va de moi à Korosu, de Korosu à moi, puis elle fronce les sourcils, met les poings sur les hanches et s'adresse à lui d'un air mécontent.

-Korosuuuuuu… tu as encore oublié de supprimer ton reiatsu !

Le vasto lorde prend soudain un air étonné.

-_**vraiment ? Désolé je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte-_-'**_

-t's toujours aussi tête en l'air hein ? Heureusement que Ryuu est là sinon la petite était désintégrée ! Allez, ouste !

-_**mais…**_

-ouste j'ai dit !

Je crois que j'hallucine. C'est moi ou j'ai droit à une scène de ménage ? La jeune femme se retourne vers moi et s'écarte pour me laisser rentrer.

-excuse le, il est parfois distrait mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.

-**si tu le dis… excuse moi mais… vous ne seriez pas en couple par hasard ?**

Elle éclate d'un rire cristallin.

-absolument pas ! On est juste ami de longue date, c'est tout !

Toujours entrain de rire, elle me laisse passer puis elle ferme la marche. Derrière moi les portes se ferment. Elle avait raison : l'intérieur est chaleureux, éclairé par des torches, les couloirs sont spacieux et lumineux, d'un blanc moins froid et impersonnel que celui de la demeure de l'espada. Après quelques minutes de marches nous arrivons dans une chambre de taille modeste mais néanmoins assez spacieuse pour me laisser rentrer. La jeune femme me regarde poser doucement Jiyuu sur le lit, puis elle s'assoit sur le canapé avant de commencer la discussion.

-cette chambre est isolée du reste de notre château, profitez en pour vous reposer tous les deux, la nourriture et l'eau ne manque pas. Au fait, moi c'est Soyokaze, mais tu peut m'appeler Soyo^^.

Je hoche la tête en signe de compréhension avant de lui demander quelques explications : qui sont ils, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici… Soyo me raconte tout : lorsque l'humanité est venu au monde, les shinigamis n'existaient pas, et toutes les âmes devenaient hollows. Le conseil des treize est composé des 13 premiers hollows. Ce sont tous des vasto lordes dpuis plus de 1000 ans pour la plupart, et certains le sont depuis encore davantage (l'humanité est âgée d'environ 2000 ans) Et ils n'ont pas rejoins Aizen car ils le méprise. En fait la conduite à tenir en ce qui concerne le traître les divise : certains pensent qu'il faut laisser couler, que les 13 ne sont pas concernés. D'autres souhaiteraient prendre les armes. Et ceux qui restent veulent se servir du canon céleste. Le nom fait un brin final fantasy, alors je lui demande des précisions. Elle me répond qu'il faudra que je pose ce genre de question au vasto lorde qui l'a conçu.

-Mais on verra ça plus tard, en fait si on t'a fait venir c'est parce qu'on pense que tu es le seul capable de régler son compte à ce maudit shinigami sans qu'on se serve du canon céleste. Et je crois aussi que certains veulent te voir devenir le quatorzième.

**- Le quatorzième ? Mais je ne suis pas la 14****ème**** âme à être morte, pourquoi vouloir faire de moi un membre de votre conseil ?**

**-**tu es unique en ton genre Ryuu, et ta puissance est loin d'avoir atteint son apogée. Bon il faut que je te laisse. On se reverra demain, salut !

Et elle s'en va de sa démarche aérienne. Elle est sympa, je crois que je l'aime bien. Un gémissement me fait tourner la tête : c'est Jiyuu qui reprend connaissance. Je lui fait un résumé de ce qui s'est passé. Elle semble curieuse, mais pas inquiète. Après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit elle s'endort rapidement, et je fais de même peu après (moi aussi je lui ai dit bonne nuit). Je me demande ce que la journée de demain va me réserver…

* * *

Fin ! Alors, vous voulez savoir la suite ?

Petite explication sur les noms :

Korosu : tuer / donner la mort / faire mourir / assassiner / exterminer / massacrer. Ça va ou je vous fais un dessin ?

Kurayami : ténèbres / obscurité

Soyokaze : brise douce / vent léger, ça colle parfaitement avec le personnage.

Je vous présente mes excuses pour le retard de publication, mais il y avait un anniv juste en face de chez moi et les gosses hurlaient comme des porcs à l'abattoir, impossible de me concentrer. Du coup j'ai fini d'écrire ce matin.

La prochaine fois : réunion au sommet. Toshiro et Tsubaki seront là aussi^^

Qu l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	15. réunion au sommet

80 reviews ! wahou^^ ça fait plaisir ! Je pense que je vais écrire mes chapitres le matin à partir de maintenant, et je pars en vacances le samedi 17 ce qui veut dire qu'à ce moment là, plus de chapitres pendant 2 semaines (snif ! mais j'en profiterais pour mettre mes projets sur papier avant de les publier).

Réponses aux reviews :

Mayuu : quelle impatience ^^ Le petit capitaine arrivera en fin de chapitre, juste en dessous !

Cerise et Sardine : le conseil se dévoile lors de ce chapitre, et je savais que tu aimerais les vidéos^^. Pour la double review ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Kiraishin : moustiques et coup de soleil… ça fait au moins 2 trucs gratuit dans ce monde^^ et je pense qu'un bon scénario doit tenir en haleine, alors quoi de mieux que l'imprévu ?

Micka Tirie : la suite arrive^^ je connais déjà le numéro de Ryuu, et je pense qu'une fois encore j'arriverais à vous surprendre.

Hikari no Ai : navré mais c'est impossible ! Je me concentre à 100% pour chacun de mes chapitres ! Tous ce que tu as lu a été écrit avec concentration, passion et envie de satisfaire mes lectrices et lecteurs ! Il s'agit d'un état que je ne peux atteindre que dans le calme. Désolé, mais si j'écoute autre chose que mon imagination la qualité de mes chapitres va en patir. Tu m'excuses ? *regard chibi*

Sid-X8 : le conseil se dévoile dans ce chapitre^^ ça va te plaire !

elo17 : excuses acceptées^^ la rencontre entre Ryuu et Halli-chan aura bien lieu ne t'en fait pas. Actuellement l'espada n'en est pas à son stade final puisque même Grimmjow ne l'a pas encore rejoint.

Allez, la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : réunion au sommet

-Ryuu sama, vous croyez que nous allons devoir combattre ?

-**peut être, Jiyuu, c'est probable, si ils veulent que je devienne le 14****ème**** il va falloir me tester.**

-je mourrais pour vous Ryuu sama !

-**cesse de dire n'importe quoi ! Si les choses tournent mal je les retiens et tu fuis !**

-mais…

**-c'est un ordre !**

La nuit s'est bien passée, et nous nous préparons à rejoindre le conseil. Soyo m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, mais je suis quand même stressé. Jiyuu a foi en moi et sa confiance me donne le sentiment que je suis responsable d'elle. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour les questions existentielles, le conseil se tient dans quelques instants, et Soyo est venue nous chercher. Peu apès nous nous retrouvons dans une grande salle en demi cercle, et je fais face aux treize. Soyo m'a dit que de gauche à droite le numéro grimpe. Il indique l'ordre dans lequel ils ont rejoint le conseil, pas leur force. Je regarde les treize, que la vasto lorde du vent m'avais aidé à me souvenir de leur nom.

D'abord viens Gakkyuu (chercheur). C'est le tout premier hollow de l'histoire, et il a abandonné toute capacité offensive et défensive pour se concentrer sur ses sens. Son corps s'arrête au bassin, ses bras sont couverts d'yeux dont les pupilles porte des kanji signifiant « sentinelle » ou encore « observateur », et ceux qui sont sur son visage son fermés en permanence, scrutant des horizons que lui seul peut percevoir. De son dos partent quatre tentacules façon docteur octopus qui lui permettent de se déplacer. Il semble aimable.

Le numéro deux est un homme d'age mur et à l'air sévère. Il se nomme Tate (bouclier) a les yeux gris et est vêtu comme un chevalier. Il est chargé de la défense du château.

En troisième c'est Soyokaze. Elle porte une robe émeraude et elle est clairement de mon coté.

Ensuite viens une jeune fille qui doit avoir le même age que ma fraccion. Cheveux bleus courts et yeux saphir. Elle s'appelle Seisui (eau pure). Elle semble très timide. Mignonne dans son genre.

Le numéro 5 est un colosse de 18 mètres de haut pour 6 de large avec des mains assez grandes pour m'écraser la tète comme une prune trop mure. Il a pour nom Jishin' (séisme).

Le sixième est un jeune homme roux aux cheveux rouges et très motivé, avec beaucoup d'énergie et un grand sourire chaleureux. Il s'appelle Taku (brûler).

La septième est une femme de grande prestance, la version féminine de Byakuya. Elle porte un bustier mauve et une robe de la même couleur. Ses cheveux violets et longs flottent librement derrière elle, et ses mèches à l'avant encadre des yeux violet clair très séduisants. Elle me regarde d'un air grave mais pas hautain. Elle a pour nom Den'kou (foudre).

La 8ème est également une jeune femme, blonde aux yeux noisettes et vêtue d'une robe blanche. Elle, c'est Youkou (lumière du soleil).

Korosu est le numéro 9. Toujours aussi impressionnant. Ce coup ci il contrôle son reiatsu, comme tous les autres.

En 10ème position il y a un duo : un garçon et une fille assez jeunes, peut être six ou sept ans. Ils semblent complémentaires et d'après Soyo ils veulent utiliser le canon céleste… on dirait Yachiru chez les hollows. Le garçon s'appelle Meigetsu (pleine lune) et la fille Hoshi (étoile).

Le onzième est assez étrange, il semble fait entièrement de roche et de métal, une croix rouge sur le visage est visible. On dirait métalosse (le pokémon) sauf qu'il est plus intimidant. Il s'appelle Teikou (résistance). Impossible de savoir à quoi il pense.

En douzième position un aigle m'observe de son regard perçant. Ses yeux dorés lui donne un air spécial, et son envergure dépasse la mienne. Il se nomme Sora (ciel) Thunderwitch.

Enfin viens le dernier et plus puissant membre du conseil. Son corps est pur reiatsu, et deux perles rubis me fixe avec intensité. C'est une présence particulièrement imposante, imaginez une silhouette faite uniquement d'énergie. C'est peut être le plus puissant de tous les hollows. Il se nomme Isei (puissance).il est d'un bleu pur et dirige le conseil.

Les treize vont maintenant délibérer pour connaître la suite des événements…

Pendant ce temps là, à la Soul Society

* * *

La crise des ryokas était fini depuis quelques temps déjà, et Tsubaki filait allégrement rejoindre Ichigo avec lequel elle était devenu amie. Son rôle lors du conflit avait bien failli empêcher le sauvetage de Rukia, mais avant que cela n'arrive Aizen avait trahi. Elle avait été choquée, comme tous les autres elle considérait Aizen comme un homme intègre. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Momo, la réconfortant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'était également rapprochée de Toshiro, qui la voyait comme une très bonne amie. Soi fon était très fière de Tsubaki et les deux femmes étaient encore plus proche qu'avant. Soi fon devait d'ailleurs lui apprendre le shunko.

Toute à la pensée de ses retrouvailles avec son ami, Tsubaki ne fit pas attention en tournant au bout d'un couloir et percuta quelqu'un.

-ouille ! Pardon je n'ai pas fait attention, gomen !

-ce n'est pas grave Tsubaki, moi non plus je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.

-oh ! Toshiro taicho !

Le petit capitaine, les bras chargés de dossiers, aimait bien cette façon qu'elle avait de le nommer, à la fois respectueuse de son grade et amicale.

-bon je vous laisse je vais voir Ichigo !

Toshiro avait beau être un capitaine sérieux, il eu du mal à détourner le regard du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui (Tsubaki de dos qui s'en va). Il soupira, avant de se reposer pour la millième fois la question.

Est-ce que Tsubaki aime le théâtre ?

* * *

C'est la question à mille euros ça^^ la prochaine fois le conseil rend son jugement et on en apprend plus sur le canon céleste.

Prochain chapitre : l'épreuve.

Que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	16. l'épreuve

Presque 90 reviews ! Je suis presque à mon objectif ! Merci à vous qui me lisez^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Kiraishin : cirucci fera une petite apparition plus tard, mais elle ne sera pas un perso principal de cette fic. Mais je suis ravi que tu ais aimé !

Tenshihouou : c'est mon gros défaut : je n'arrive pas à écrire long, mais comme ça sa fait plus de chapitre. Et bonnes vacances !

Mayuu : de la polygamie version féminine… intéressant… pour Thunderwitch elle sera présente mais peu.

elo17 : je ne suis pas fixé en ce qui concerne les couples, il faut que je réfléchisse. Et j'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite de ta fic !

MissBleach : c'est ça le truc avec moi, tu t'absentes et hop ! Y a de nouveaux chapitres^^ ravi que ça te plaise !

Hiyoru : ma fic te plait, c'est bon à savoir ! Et pour Cirucci patience, tu sauras bientôt. Pour les questions existentielles du petit capitaine aussi.

Et place au chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : l'épreuve

Le conseil a rendu son jugement, et j'en suis la clé. Les 13 n'arrivent pas à décider quoi faire, mais si il y a une chose sur laquelle ils sont d'accord, c'est que je dois passer le test. Il s'agit de quatre combats en un contre un. Heureusement pour moi ils ne s'enchaînent pas, j'ai trois jours de repos entre chaque. Je ne suis pas pressé, Aizen est encore en train de comprendre comment faire fonctionner le Hogyoku, j'ai du temps.

Mes adversaires sont tirés au hasard et peuvent être n'importe quel membre du conseil en dehors de Gakkyuu qui ne peut pas se battre. Actuellement ses yeux sont braqués sur Las Noches et il observe l'évolution de l'espada. Mes quatre adversaires sont dans l'ordre Youkou Taku (cheveux et yeux rouges désolé pour la faute du chapitre précédent) Den'kou et Isei. Ce seront des combats plus difficile que tous ce que j'ai vécu. Heureusement il ne s'agit pas de combat à mort : si j'inflige trois blessure à mes ennemis je remporte le combat. Et une seule suffira contre Isei.

En attendant mon premier combat je me suis entraîné et j'ai également demandé à Gakkyuu des explications sur le fameux canon céleste. C'est l'arme la plus puissante de toutes les dimension, capable de désintégrer n'importe quelle cible avec une précision chirurgicale. Caché dans la plus haute tour de Kurayami le canon est bâti autour d'une source d'énergie titanesque : le noyau reiatsu. C'est une sphère aux reflets arc en ciel de la taille d'un ballon de foot qui flotte toute seule dans la salle du réacteur (c'est Soyo qui a trouvé le nom). Lors de son activation tous les membres du conseil y déverse leur reiatsu, puis Gakkyuu ouvre un de ses giga garganta, une technique qu'il est le seul à pouvoir utiliser, et dirige le tir vers sa cible. C'est bien le signe qu'ils sont pacifiques : la Soul Society aurait été rayé de la carte depuis des siècles si ils le voulaient.

Le château est immense, mais c'est surtout parce qu'il est plein de salle au but diverses : entraînement, observation, jeux… l'ambiance y est familiale et décontractée, rien à voir avec une organisation militaire comme l'espada.

Viens mon premier combat, contre Youkou. Ce fut difficile, elle commence par m'aveugler puis elle m'envoie des rayons et des lances de lumières presque trop rapides pour que je les évite, une seconde de déconcentration et c'est la fin. La première blessure est pour elle, un de ses rayons me perce l'aile droite, mais j'en profite pour m'approcher et lui déverser à bout portant une mer de flammes dorées. Son mur de lumière bloque l'attaque mais pas assez vite pour empêcher une blessure superficielle au bras. Après cela elle passe au niveau supérieur et sa vitesse double. Je suis coincé quand elle utilise une attaque reflet (je ne trouve pas de meilleur nom, en plus c'est exactement ça). Les reflets me sautent dessus en même temps et par chance mon coup de queue circulaire parvient à la repousser. Ça fait deux blessures. Elle est en colère et fait une erreur : elle concentre une grosse boule de lumière au dessus d'elle (genkidama !) et je la percute violemment avant qu'elle ne finisse de charger son attaque.

J'ai gagné le premier combat, et mon adversaire s'incline. Je lui rends la pareille sous le regard appréciateur du conseil.

Les trois jours qui suivent me permettent de me reposer. Taku est mon prochain adversaire, et contre lui mes flammes seront inutiles. Elles pourraient même le renforcer.

Le combat contre lui est encore plus cours et plus intense : d'entrée de jeu il me bombarde de techniques incendiaires diverses et variée tout en plaisantant. Il ne prend pas ce test au sérieux, ce qui me sauve. La première blessure vient quand je lui renvoie une boule de feu téléguidée (c'est de la triche !) ensuite je lui assène un crochet du gauche puis je tire un cero qui lui fait une marque bien visible sur le torse. En voyant ça il a éclaté de rire avant de me dire que grace à moi il a l'air encore plus viril. Je crois que c'est un chaud lapin celui là, mais le plus amusant est de voir le nombre de râteau, gentil ou pas, qu'il se prend à la minute. Plus de 8 (j'ai compté^^).

C'était éprouvant, et les trois jours qui suivent me servent surtout à me soigner et à me reposer. J'ai de la chance, Jiyuu et Soyo sont aux petits soins pour moi. Elles me font même des massages et je me suis assoupi.

-Ryuu sama s'est endormi ! Je crois que ce combat l'a épuisé, heureusement que ses adversaires retiennent leur coups (ba oui sinon grillé le dragon).

-Tu sais Jiyuu je crois qu'il s'en est rendu compte mais il est trop fin et subtil pour en faire la remarque. Maintenant dis moi…

Soyo attrape Jiyuu par la taille et lui murmure d'un air amusé :

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a un reiatsu super agréable ?

La petite fraccion rougit fortement et détourne le regard, laissant l'espiègle vasto lorde du vent éclater de rire.

Arrive ensuite le combat contre la séduisante et élégante Den'kou. Sur ce coup j'ai bien failli y passer. J'ai d'abord passé plus de temps a esquiver ses éclairs (façon empereur de star wars) et ses boules de foudres et ce n'est que de justesse que mon direct du droit trace un sillon rouge sur sa joue. Ça l'énerve un peu et du coup elle invoque un orage et des tornades de foudres ! Je ne compte pas le nombre de volts que je mes suis pris ce jour là. C'est presque impossible de l'approcher et mes ceros sont annules par l'incroyable quantité de foudre présente dans l'air.

Au bout d'un moment j'opte pou une nouvelle stratégie : je charge un cero a fond et je le tire juste au dessus d'elle. L'éboulement qui en résulte lui inflige une deuxième blessure et dissipe l'orage. Elle m'adresse un sourire amusé et appréciateur avant de me dévoiler sa technique préférée : elle se transforme en foudre ! Elle me balance des éclairs de la taille d'un baobab et j'ai toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas finir en dragon rôti. Une fois encore ma vitesse me permet de me sortir de cette situation délicate, en effet sa transformation la ralenti assez pour lui placer un cero dans le ventre. Ça ne lui fait rien mais elle décrète que c'est la toute première fois qu'une attaque même inefficace l'atteint dans cette forme. Les autres membres sont d'accord et c'est sur cette espèce de forfait que je gagne mon combat. Ça me laisse une impression d'inachevé, il faudra que je fasse le match retour un jour…

Et enfin vient mon combat contre Isei. C'est le combat que j'appréhende le plus. Avant de commencer Isei me parle des règles :

-_Le conseil a décidé de faire les choses différemment pour ce combat. Si tu tiens trois minutes face à moi tu gagnes et tu deviens le quatorzième membre. Cela te conviens ?_

Sa voix est semblable au souffle d'une explosion, c'est très impressionnant.

-C'est parfais.

-_bien !_

Et il enchaîne en levant les mains et en tirants des ceros bleus ciel du bout de chaque doigts. Comme je m'en doutais c'est un spécialiste du reiatsu, toutes ses attaques sont passées sur l'énergie pure, c'est incroyablement dévastateur. Cela ne fait que 30 secondes que ça a commencé et j'ai déjà encaissé une dizaine de ceros. Je me relève péniblement et ce juste à temps pour voir m'arriver dessus une vague d'énergie plus grande que Yammi. Je ne dois ma survie qu'à une roulade exécutée à la dernière seconde.

Isei est ravi, il n'a pas eu d'ennemi capable de tenir plus de 20 secondes même si il retient ses coups et nous en sommes à 1min 45. Il change de tactique et me met la pression avec ses ceros téléportés : il charge son coups puis il se déplace à quelques centimètres de moi avant de faire feu, généralement dans mon dos. Sans mes réflexes sollicités à l'extrême c'était fini. Nous en sommes a présent à 2 min 15 et je suis sérieusement amoché, mais toujours capable de me battre. Je crois qu'Ichigo a déteins sur moi : je n'arrive tout simplement pas à abandonner. Isei a encore changé de tactique : il surcharge le reiatsu présent dans la zone ou je me trouve et le fait exploser. Ça frappe à l'endroit exact où je suis, mais pas où je serais ce qui me laisse une chance. C'est dans ces moments qu'on se dit que le sonido c'est quand même bien pratique.

Finalement nous en sommes à 2 min 50, et d'un coup Isei s'immobilise.

_-Je n'ai pas eu d'adversaire aussi coriace depuis longtemps Ryuu ! Pour te remercier je vais conclure par l'un de mes coups préfères …_

Qu'est ce qu'il me prépare encore ?

-_GRAND REY CERO!_

Oh, put…!

BAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Suspens le retour ! Ryuu a t il survécu ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre : intégrations

On verra Tsubaki aussi^^

A la prochaine et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	17. intégrations

Navré du retard de publication, mais je suis là ! Et je vous annonce que mes parents ont décidé de partir 1 jour plutôt. Le départ est donc le 16 à 6 heure du mat' !

99 reviews^^ c'est génial !

Réponses aux reviews :

Kiraishin : la suite va t'intéresser alors…

elo17 : l'entrée dans l'espada approche et je vais essayer de la faire rapidement, avant que je parte si possible (mais pas sur)

Mayuu : quel nom de famille ! Ça explique des tas de trucs… et les gosses sont de Toshiro, donc y seront intelligents^^

Hiyoru : le conseil regarde les shinigami comme un européen regarde un reportage sur la guerre en Afrique : pas concerné du tout ! Sinon oui ils seraient morts depuis longtemps. La suite va te plaire !

Hikari no Ai : Taku est le genre à ne rien prendre au sérieux, c'est un gars qui se laisse porter par la vie. Et la réponse à ta question est en dessous !

Micka Tirie : Isei est le plus fort du conseil, normal qu'il gère grave ! Et j'avais envie de mettre plus de persos féminins.

Cerise et Sardine : c'est pas grave ! Tout le monde est déjà passé par là^^ jeu de mot classique mais ça m'a fait sourire.

Sid-X8 : si tu boudes j'écris plus^^ et le dragon n'est pas au menu !

Et …go ! (italique = pensées)

* * *

Chapitre 17 : intégrations

-_GRAND REY CERO!_

Oh, put…!

BAAAAAAAAAAAA!

L'énorme rayon me fonce dessus à vitesse grand V et l'adrénaline déferle dans mes veines. J'ai deux millièmes de seconde pour trouver une solution sinon c'est cramé. Ou pulvérisé, ça dépend de quel coté on se place…

D'un coup c'est l'illumination ! Je place mes ailes devant moi et j'augmente mon reiatsu. La pression est énorme et je glisse peu à peu… je perd du terrain…

-**aa… aaaaa…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

D'un dernier effort surhumain je me dresse et soulève le cero qui part exploser le plafond. Je m'effondre, incapable de rester debout une seconde de plus. J'entend un applaudissement, puis deux, puis trois… puis treize. Je crois que j'ai réussi le test… maintenant dodo…

Quand je me réveille mes blessures sont entièrement guéries et Jiyuu et Soyo me font face tout sourire.

-vous avez gagné Ryuu sama ! Vous êtes le 14ème membre du conseil !

-je savais que tu y arriverais mon grand^^ allez viens, les autres veulent savoir ce que tu as décidé concernant la marche à suivre pour le problème Aizen.

Je me lève et je suis la vasto lorde du vent. Ma fraccion me regarde avec une immense fierté. Elle me voit déjà primera je crois…

Une fois arrivé les autres me félicitent chaleureusement et Taku s'exclame qu'il n'est plus le seul beau gosse ici. Il se fait immédiatement chambré par Den'kou qui réplique qu'il a une étrange conception du beau gosse. Sora s'approche et viens me demander quelque chose avec Jishin' (qui a une voix d'avalanche).

- Ryuu, ma soeur fait parti des forces d'Aizen. Si tu la croise, dis lui que l'aigle plane, et qu'il descendra bientôt sur sa proie.

Ok… y sont pas en bon terme. Il lui en veut je crois. Jishin' aussi a des problèmes de famille : son cousin c'est Yammi ! Ça m'a fait un choc, mais c'est logique : rapport à la taille…

Je m'adresse au conseil dans son ensemble :

-**Je vais infiltrer l'espada et je tuerais Aizen au moment critique. Mais préparez le canon céleste au cas ou…**

Les jumeaux, Meigetsu et Hoshi, sont ravi : y vont faire mumuse avec le gros canon^^ Korosu me rassure, sans giga garganta pas la peine de tirer ça sert à rien. Donc ils ne peuvent pas jouer avec… bonne idée !

Ils me souhaitent bonne chance, et me regardent m'envoler au loin. Finalement c'est Soyo qui pose la question qui tourne dans toutes les têtes féminines :

-pourquoi son reiatsu est aussi agréable ? Il me fait l'effet d'une petite brise d'été…

C'est Gakkyuu qui lui répond.

-en réalité son reiatsu s'adapte en fonction de son interlocutrice. Quand Ryuu est proche d'une femme son reiatsu se modifie lui-même pour prendre la sensation et l'odeur la plus agréable pour la ou les personnes présentes. C'est une technique de séduction propre aux dragons.

Taku éclate de rire et dis que je n'ai rien d'un séducteur et qu'il aurait bien voulu avoir ce don. Soyo réplique que Ryuu n'est pas au courant et que s'il savait il ne s'en servirait pas. Et de toute façon c'est inconscient !

* * *

Plus loin dans le désert…

Ces combats m'ont renforcés. Je suis plus rapide et bientôt je me pose là ou Korosu m'avais rencontré pour la première fois. Je sens rapidement un reiatsu s'approcher. Je me retourne et je le vois, son sourire horripilant sur le visage.

Le traître, Aizen Sozuke.

-bonjour, hollow. Je suis à la recherche de puissant compagnon, et je souhaiterais te voir en faire parti _enfin je te trouve…_

**-Et en quoi cela me sera il profitable, shinigami ?**

-tu deviendra plus puissant que tu aurais pu l'imaginer, et tu règnera sur les dimensions sous mes ordres.

Le moment fatidique est arrivé. Ma mission commence. Feignant la soumission je m'incline et ma fraccion en fait tout autant.

**-j'accepte, Aizen sama.**

Il sourit et me fait signe de le suivre. Va Aizen, va… et surtout, tourne moi le dos…

* * *

A la Soul Society…

Tsubaki est ravie : Toshiro l'a invité au théâtre ! Elle n'avait rien à faire et voilà qu'il se pointe avec un programme sympa ! En plus il ne lui a pas dit le nom de la pièce, et elle aime les surprises^^ mais il y a un obstacle : le capitaine Soi fon. Elle n'est pas du genre à accorder des permissions… Tsubaki soupire, elle espère que le capitaine saura être compréhensive…

-Grand frère… tu saurais comment t'y prendre hein ?

Quand elle arrive à sa division, Soi fon est en train de remplir des dossier. Elle lève la tète et sourit.

-Tsubaki san ! Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

-oui taicho… voilà… j'aurais voulu avoir samedi prochain de libre… s'il vous plait…

Soi fon pose sa plume et la regarde. C'est la première fois que son troisième siège lui demande une permission, et elle est la plus efficace de sa division. Elle a un petit rire amusé.

-je t'accorde ton weekend Tsubaki! Amuse toi bien et après tu me raconteras.

La petite sœur de Ryuu s'incline profondément puis repart. Soi fon se lève pour se faire un thé (au miel, son préféré) et lorsqu'elle revient elle s'aperçoit que la pile de dossier a diminué d'un bon quart elle éclate de rire. Sacré Tsubaki ! Toujours aux petits soin pour son taicho ! Arrive le fukutaicho.

-bah, ou est Tsubaki ? Encore en train de traîner quelque part !

-Omaeda… (Elle dégaine) ta gueule…

Tsubaki rejoint Toshiro dans la cour de la dixième division et emprunte le Dangai vers le monse réel. La soirée peut commencer…

* * *

Fin^^

Je vous laisse décider de quelles pièce ils vont voir car je n'ai pas d'idée, en plus j'aime pas le théâtre. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre que je publie, après c'est départ en vacances !

Que l'inspi soit avec vous !

La prochaine fois : arrancar.


	18. arrancar

105 reviews ! Vous êtes les meilleures ! Mes parents hésitent : départ vendredi ou samedi ? Il se pourrait que ce chapitre ne soit pas le dernier écrit avant mon départ, mais rien n'est certain.

Réponses aux reviews :

elo17 : ça m'étonnerais qu'il soit mis au courant… ce serait pas drôle sinon^^ et Toshiro prend les devant, mais un rival n'est pas à exclure…

Sid-X8 : *Applaudissements* on applaudit bien fort^^ je penche pour un truc romantique, Tsubaki revient dans le prochain chapitre. Ryuu un tombeur ? Il le fait pas exprès^^ pas le genre à draguer, c'est un mec bien ! (Comme l'auteur… hum hum pardon).

Mayuu : Cirucci n'as pas à sans faire, Ryuu va porter un message c'est tout. Omaeda est une tête à claque je crois qu'il va lui arriver des bricoles…

Hiyoru : navré mais pas de connexion là bas (snif) j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire long mais je vais faire de mon mieux, promis ! Tu t'es pointé toutes les heures ! Je suis impressionné, sérieux. Personne n'aime Aizen non ?

MissBleach : pas de lemon dans cette fic ! Je suis pour le respect du personnage et de son intimité. Les réponses à tes questions sont en dessous, et j'espère que l'inspi te revienne (pose un bol de lait sur la fenêtre on sait jamais…).

Jojo-MIB : j'ai l'impression que j'ai oublié de répondre à ta dernière review… désolé ! Et Tales of Symphonia est un super jeux et en y réfléchissant oui je crois qu'inconsciemment ça m'a influencé.

Je crois que c'est bon… on se retrouve en bas ! (Italique = pensées)

* * *

Chapitre 18 : arrancar

-hoé Ryuu ! Tu viens ou quoi ?

-j'arrive Grimmjow, deux secondes !

-dépêche ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux !

-je vais te mettre ta raclé tu vas RIEN comprendre !

Voilà une semaine que j'ai rejoins l'espada, et je m' y sens plutôt bien. Là je rejoins le sexta pour un combat d'entraînement au corps à corps, pas de sabre, seul le cero est autorisé comme coup spécial. Il a l'air agressif mais une fois qu'on le connaît bien, Grimmjow est un type sympa sur qui on peut compter.

Le temps que j'ai passé chez les 13 a permi à Aizen de compléter l'espada, qui est celle que l'on voit dans l'animé. Je n'ai pas croisé Nel, qui a été banni avant mon arrivé et remplacée par Hallibel.

Ah, Halli-chan… quand je l'ai vu en face de moi pour la première fois, en vrai, ça m'a fait un choc ! C'est illégal d'être belle à ce point ! Heureusement j'ai réussi à garder une contenance, et maintenant on s'entend très bien elle et moi. Je pense qu'elle m'aime bien et moi… je craque complètement, mais je réussi à le cacher. C'est vrai que le coup de l'amoureux transi ça fait pas très espada…

Vous vous êtes peut être déjà demandé si l'arrancarisation est douloureuse ? Vous êtes loin de la vérité. C'est atroce, comme si chaque fibre de mon être était déchirée, vrillée et remise dans un tout nouvel ordre. Par réflexe j'ai intériorisé mon reiatsu au maximum, et le résultat a surpris tout le monde :

Il y a deux quinta.

Noitara fais la gueule, il estime que je suis un parvenu, et qu'il est le seul numéro 5. Mon 5 est tatoué sur mon épaule gauche, avec un petit b pour dire « bis ».

Mon apparence ressemble plus à ce que j'étais de mon vivant. J'ai les yeux bleus, environ 1m80 pour 67kg, mon morceau de masque est sur le dessus de ma tête, une plaque avec des piques dessus. Mon uniforme est semblable à celui de Grimmjow sauf que je l'ouvre moins. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment que les filles à Las Noches me regardent bizarrement…

Un exemple : alors que je marchais dans les couloirs quelque chose me percute. La chose m'agresse d'un « tu peux pas regarder ou tu vas ? » et je m'aperçoit qu'il s'agit en réalité de Loly et Menoly.

-c'est plutôt vous qui ne regardez pas ou vous allez…

-Ryuu san ! (Elles se croient au dessus des autres vu qu'elles sont les fraccions d'Aizen donc elles ne disent jamais sama) désolé on t'avais pas vu !

-bof, c'est pas grave, mais… vous êtes toutes rouges, vous êtes sur que ça va ?

Oui OUI ! Pourquoi, tout va bien ! Hein Loly ?

-ba eu je eu … ouais !

Elles ont les joues aussi rouges que les cheveux de Renji…

-passez quand même à l'infirmerie. Au revoir.

Une fois que je suis partie, les deux fraccions soupirent de soulagement, avant de s'éventer en secouant leurs uniformes.

-ouf ! J'avais chaud d'un seul coup !

-moi aussi ! Mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi son reiatsu à la même odeur que du pain d'épice ?

Jiyuu a également été arrancarisée. Sa fleur a rétrécie, on voit son visage maintenant. Ses yeux noirs avec des reflets bleus sont très jolis et je crois qu'elle plait à certain. Je l'ai vu discuter avec Ggio Vega l'autre jour, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre…

Quand aux autres espadas, ça va. Yammi est une brute mais il me laisse tranquille, Aroniero est un peu bizarre mais pas trop, Szayel voudrait bien me voir comme cobaye mais je crois qu'il a compris que c'était non quand son visage a fait connaissance avec mon poing. Sommarie passe pas mal de temps à méditer alors je le vois peu, Grimmjow et moi on est pote, Noitara veut me tuer mais je m'en fous (Halli-chan l'a prévenue : il fait mine de me toucher elle le démolit morceau par morceau) Ulquiorra, ça va , on s'entend bien. Un peu froid et distant mais jamais malpoli. Assez sympa au final, il suffit de se montrer compréhensif.

Halli-chan m'aime bien, Barragan m'affronte aux échec (je perds de moi en moi souvent) et Stark m'adore depuis que je lui ais fait un petit cadeau (un oreiller avec des ronflex dessus^^)

D'ailleurs vous me croirez jamais mais je vous jure que c'est vrai : il a un appareil en forme de rondoudou qui lui chante la fameuse berceuse !

J'entraîne ma petite fraccion moi-même, et elle fait de gros progrès. Bizarrement elle bouge moins bien au corps à corps… y à encore des efforts à fournir de ce coté là mais il faut avouer que le coup du pollen explosif c'est pas mal.

En tant qu'espada, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps libre que je ne l'imaginais. Je suis donc aller faire un petit tour dans le monde réel pour me procurer une guitare, et une flûte traversière (j'aime bien Tayuya dans naruto, je trouve dommage qu'on la voit si peut et qu'elle crève si vite). J'espérais revoir Tsubaki pour la mettre au courant mais je ne l'ai pas croisé.

De temps en temps le traître mégalo m'envoie en mission. Il s'agit principalement de décimer un groupe de rebelle qui refuse de se soumettre ou de convaincre une colonie de hollow sauvage de devenir les serviteurs d'Aizen. La plupart du temps ils acceptent, après que j'ai libéré un peu de reiatsu ils sont tous sur les genoux, et je leur dit calmement que si il refusent je risque de passer d'émissaire à ennemi. Souvent ça les calmes.

Je m'entraîne souvent contre Grimmjow, qui es toujours près pour une baston. Parfois Halli-chan ou même Ulquiorra viennent nous rejoindre, et nous sommes obligés de sortir de Las Noches.

Un jour Aizen nous envoie en mission Halli-chan et moi. Notre objectif est de détruire un hollow qui rassemble des partisans dans le but de renverser le shinigami à la coupe ratée pour devenir le maitre du Hueco Mundo.

-dis, Hallibel, tu ne trouves pas étranges que deux espadas soient envoyés pour une mission de ce genre ?

Elle me regarde des ses superbes yeux émeraudes.

-tu penses que ça cache quelque chose, Ryuu ?

-ouais. On ne sait jamais avec Aizen sama.

-en tout cas tu as gardé un regard critique sur la situation _c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, en plus de ton reiatsu. Tu sens la lavande, c'est troublant, et agréable…_

-Hallibel ? Tout va bien ?

-Quoi ? Oui ne t'en fais pas, merci _heureusement que mon uniforme cache mes joues…_

Après quelques heures de recherches nous tombons sur le hollow en question. Il a rassemblé une importante armée, mais il n'y a que des gilians et quelques adjuchas. Aucun problèmes pour la tercera et le quinta bis. En moins de deux minutes nous réduisons son armée en cendres avant de le découper en rondelle. Soudain son cadavre brille, il va exploser ! Et Halli-chan qui ne l'a pas vu !

-HALLIBEL A TERRE CA VA EXPLOSER !

Je me jette sur elle et la plaque au sol. Quand l'explosion se disperse, nous nous retrouvons en collé serré, allongés sur le sable.

C'est particulièrement gênant.

-tu vas bien Hallibel ? (J'ai les joues en feu)

-oui… merci Ryuu _ça devrait être interdis de sentir aussi bon ! Et sa peau est tellement agréable…_

On reste comme ça une bonne dizaine de secondes, puis je me relève, je l'aide à faire pareil puis on chasse le sable de nos uniformes en prenant bien soin de ne pas nous regarder…

Quand nous faisons notre rapport une fois rentré, Gin nous demande de son air à la fois innocent et hypocrite si tout va bien. Je réponds par l'affirmative, et Halli-chan explique que la cible a été détruite.

Aizen est satisfait et nous dit que nous pouvons nous retirer. Ce que nous faisons, il est tard et tout le monde va se coucher.

-au revoir Hallibel, bonne nuit.

Toi aussi, bonne nuit _Ryuu chan…_

* * *

Et voilà^^ j'ai beaucoup aimé la fin, pas vous^^

Le prochain chap sera un spécial Tsubaki, mais je ne sais pas si je le publierais demain car mes parents hésitent, ils savent pas si on part le 16 ou le 17. Je vous dit peut être à demain et que l'inspi soit avec vous !

Ps : j'ai récemment regardé un épisode d'avatar le dernier maître de l'air, et ça me donne envie de faire une fic dessus ! vous verrez tous ça quand je rentrerais^^


	19. un weekend reposant

Surprise ! Finalement le départ c'est demain (réveil à 4h00 du matin, je vais mourir) alors je vous poste ce chapitre spécial Tsubaki^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Hiyoru : Ryuu primera je trouvais que ce serait trop gary sue… et un règlement de compte est prévu entre les 2 espadas numéro 5, tu verras ça à ma rentrée de vacances !

Kiraishin : les couples cités dans ta review sont intéressant, je crois que je vais les intégrer… même si le premier est prévu depuis le chapitre 1^^ et j'accepte tes excuses, moi je vais rien lire pendant 2 semaines alors…

Sid-X8 : tu peux pas me faire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Ryuu est blond avec les cheveux courts, désolé pour l'oubli. J'ai beaucoup ris avec le coup de la bombe malgré lui, je crois que je vais en faire un chapitre^^ et pas de R/J c'est noté !

Didie : hello, t'es nouvelle/nouveau non ? Content que ma fic te plaise^^

Mayuu : je vais développer la relation amicale Ryuu/Grimmjow/Ulquiorra. Quand à Hallibel, Ryuu mettra tout de même un certain temps avant de la conquérir : c'est la tercera espada tout de même, pas une jeune fille éplorée en attente du prince charmant !

Cerise et Sardine : c'est clair qu'ils vont finir ensemble^^

MissBleach : hein hein… j'aime ton rire ! La gêne des autres m'a toujours beaucoup amusée, surtout dans ce genre de scène^^

Allez, dernier chapitre avant mes vacances !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : un week-end reposant

Tsubaki était ravie. Absolument ravie. La soirée avait été magique. Inoubliable, purement et simplement. Toshiro l'avait emmené voir l'avare, de Molière. Elle avait beaucoup rit. Ensuite il l'avait emmené dans le plus luxueux restaurant de Karakura. La nourriture était divine. La cuisine française était vraiment la meilleure ! Lors de ce repas elle a également passée un très bon moment, le petit capitaine lui avait raconté les 400 coups de Rangiku. Tsubaki n'aurais jamais pensée qu'on puisse faire preuve d'autant d'imagination pour esquiver le travail. C'était très amusant.

C'est sous un ciel étoilé que les deux shinigamis étaient rentrés à la Soul Society et Hitsugaya l'avait raccompagné, tel un gentleman, jusqu'à ses quartiers. Là il lui avait fait une bise sur la joue (il s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds) lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit puis il était parti.

Tsubaki avait un étrange goût de regret dans la bouche en repensant à ce moment, serait il possible qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il aille plus loin ?

-_ne te pose pas tant de question, Tsubaki, les réponses viendront toutes seules…_

_-_c'est toi Tsume ? (Griffe)

-_qui d'autres cela pourrait il bien être ?_

La petite sœur de Ryuu aimait beaucoup son zanpackto, avec lequel elle passait beaucoup de temps. Elle écoutait toujours ses conseils, car elle avait l'impression de retrouver un peu de son frère en lui. Rassurée, elle s'endormie.

Le lendemain, dimanche matin, la petite shinigami se leva tard, vers 10h30 environ (grass'mat powa !) elle pris une longue douche, puis, chose promise chose due, elle se dirigea vers sa division pour raconter sa soirée à son capitaine, Soi fon. Elle la trouva entrain d'imprimer la marque de sa semelle sur le visage de son bon à rien de vice capitaine.

-vous devriez y aller plus doucement taicho, sinon ça va vous faire encore plus de paperasse !

-Tsubaki san ! Oui, tu as raison, même mort il me compliquerait la vie !

Le sourire de Soi fon, qui était apparu en voyant son troisième siège, s'élargit encore plus.

-tu as des choses à me raconter je crois…

Afin de discuter plus tranquillement, les deux femmes s'installèrent dans la chambre de Soi fon. Elle était relativement spartiate, le capitaine des forces spéciales n'étant pas du genre à se prélasser dans un luxe qui aurait alourdit son sommeil et ses réflexes. Une photo de Yoruichi trônait sur le bureau.

-vous vous êtes réconciliées Yoruichi sama et vous on dirait^^

La diplomatie est l'un des plus grands don de Tsubaki, elle pouvait parler à n'importe qui sans le froisser. Et son capitaine appréciait ces marques de respect envers son mentor.

-oui. Tu avais raison ma rage était inutile, je me faisais uniquement du mal. Mais assez parlé de moi, raconte ! Je veux tout savoir ! Et ce n'était pas la peine de prendre ces dossiers, j'allais les refiler à Omaeda de toute façon.

-oh ! Bah ça ne fait rien. Donc ma soirée…

L'heure qui suivit fut entrecoupée par les éclats de rire des deux shinigamis. Soi fon trouvait très amusant le fait que le petit génie ait été obligé de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle fit du thé au miel, joua au go un moment, puis elle du malheureusement dire au revoir à sa subordonnée qui avait encore tout une journée de libre.

-à demain Tsubaki san ! Et si tu ne sais pas quoi faire il me semble que Kurosaki Ichigo est dans le coin. Sûrement entrain d'affronter Abarai.

-merci taicho, et bonne journée^^

Elle parti donc, sous le regard amusé et affectueux de son capitaine.

-bon bon bon… alors ou il est ?

Soudain une ombre immense la recouvre. Elle se retourne et a un petit sourire nerveux.

-Zaraki taicho ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? _Pitié, me dite pas qu'il veut se battre_

-Yo ! J'ai un truc à te demander.

Tsubaki cligna des yeux. Elle a rêvé ou le capitaine Kenpachi venait de rougir ?

- voilà… tu connais le langage des fleurs ?

-hein 0_0 ? Euh oui bien sur ! Que voulez vous savoir ?

-comment on fait pour dire à une personne qu'on tien beaucoup à elle ?

-Il faut une rose rouge pour ça capitaine.

-ok merci. Au fait (il affiche son sourire flippant habituel) j'ai lu les rapports, tu te débrouille bien, faudra que je te garde à l'œil…

-ce ne sera pas nécessaire taicho…

D'un coup une pensée jailli dans son esprit :

Depuis quand Zaraki Kenpachi lisait il les rapports ?

Après cette rencontre elle fini par tomber sans le faire exprès sur Renji. Sauf qu'il pensait être dans un endroit discret, et du coup il roulait la pelle du siècle à Hisagi. Tsubaki mis une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ces deux là s'étaient tellement tournés autour que la shinigami se demandait à quel moment ils allaient enfin se rentrer dedans. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, heureuse pour les deux vices capitaines qu'elle considérait comme ses amis.

Enfin, elle trouva Ichigo avec Rukia et Inoue. Apparemment ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire de leur journée. Quand elle demanda à Ichigo si il n'y avait pas un sport que tout le monde pourrait apprécier le visage de l'adolescent s'illumina et il eu l'idée du match de football.

Ils allèrent donc dans le monde réel dans un espace libre. Pour Tsubaki les souvenirs refirent surface, le terrain n'était qu'à quelques mètres du parc aux cerisiers.

-grand frère… ou est tu ? Est ce que tu vas bien ? Tu me manques tellement…

Mais elle ne pouvait se laisser distraire… le match avait commencé ! Le reste de l'après midi se déroula tranquillement, entre foot, (Tsubaki marqua de nombreux but, sous le regard admiratif de Rukia) shopping (Rangiku s'étais invité) et combat amical. Tsubaki avait beaucoup progressée. Entraînée par Soi fon, sa vitesse, son agilité et sa capacité à trouver des failles dans la garde de son adversaire faisait d'elle un combattant particulièrement dangereux. Elle avait même battu Ichigo deux fois ! et sans son shikai, avec lequel elle devenait invincible puisque celui-ci lui était un perce défense il traversait la défense de son ennemi comme un écran de fumée pour attaquer directement les points vitaux. Alors qu'auparavant seule la main droite devenait le gant donc les doigts se terminaient par des griffes, maintenant ses deux mains étaient recouvertes par le redoutable pouvoir de son sabre. D'ailleurs personne ne s'y trompait : elle finirait bien par obtenir son bankai, et il serait très puissant, sans aucun doute.

Mais le soir arriva bien trop vite au goût de tout le monde, et Tsubaki du se résoudre à rentrer : son capitaine la voudra à 100% et il était hors de question de la décevoir !

-au revoir Ichigo ! À la prochaine !

-yosh ! À plus Tsubaki !

La petite shinigami s'en retourna avec Rukia et Rangiku vers la Soul Society. Elle était très satisfaite de son week-end. Elle se demandait ce que la journée de demain lui réserverait…

* * *

A Las Noches…

Ulquiorra frappa à la porte, puis après avoir attendu qu'on l'y autorise, il entra.

-Yo Ulquiorra, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Bonjour Ryuu san. Aizen sama veut nous voir.

-Ok j'arrive.

Peu de temps après les deux espadas se trouvèrent dans la salle du trône. Aizen leur donna la mission suivante :

Avec Yammi ils se rendraient sur terre tous les trois afin de voir les progrès accomplis par le shinigami remplacent, Kurosaki Ichigo…

* * *

Fin ! Désolé, j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire long, gomen-_-' pendant les 15 prochain jours pas de chapitre, mais je vous laisse la liste des univers sur lesquels je vais écrire et le nom de la fic.

Bleach : renaissance; Toshiro et la drogue

Pokémon/Bleach : la quête du destin

Bleach/starcraft 2 (deathfic) : la fureur des nuées

Metroid : le fils du phazon

Avatar le dernier maître de l'air : restaurer l'équilibre

C'est tout pour le moment, mais d'autres envies peuvent pointer le bout de leur nez en vacances, on ne sait jamais.

la prochaine fois: douloureuses retrouvailles.

Je vous dit à dans deux semaines et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	20. retrouvailles musclées

Hello ! Je suis de retour ! Merci d'avoir posté des reviews !

Cerise et Sardine : le chapitre est la ! À déguster frais^^

Used blue : salut la nouvelle ! Et tu es condamnée… à lire la suite !

Mayuu : la réponse est plus bas !

Sid-X8 : pas grave, t'auras plus de reviews à mettre c'est tout^^

Cassis : je préfère les longue reviews, t'inquiète^^

Hikari no Ai : ce couple plait alors je pense que je vais le garder… mais je vais le pimenter un peu…

La suite maintenant !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : retrouvailles musclées

Aizen vient de nous donner pour mission d'aller voir ou en est Ichigo. Ulquiorra a acquiescé simplement et Yammi est ravi. Moi, je pense que ça va être le bon moment pour mettre Kurosaki au courant. A condition de la jouer finement…

Après quelques heures de préparation, le temps, le temps que le dixième espada se remplisse le ventre, nous partons. Le cuatro ouvre un garganda et nous le suivons dans le vide. Peu après nous arrivons dans le parc. Les gens sont surpris, vu que grâce à Yammi on a causé un cratère. Quel bourrin…

- comme entrée j'ai déjà vu plus discret…

-fous moi la paix Ryuu !

- de toute façon il faut que ce shinigami nous repère, alors ça n'a aucune importance.

-si tu le dis Ulquiorra…

Les gens qui regardaient le cratère commencent à se rapprocher ce qui déplait à Yammi.

-qu'est ce qui foutent, y sont sur mon chemin !

Il ouvre la bouche.

-oh, stop ! Tu ne vas pas utiliser le gonzui !

-bah si !

-mais réfléchi ! Ces gens n'ont aucune pression spirituelle, tu vas juste avaler un truc dégueu !

-ah ouais t'as raison…

Ulquiorra se tourne vers moi.

-et que propose tu ?

Pour toute réponse je fais un pas en avant, et je relâche une infime partie de mon reiatsu.

Les gens s'effondrent.

- simple et efficace, Kurosaki nous a sûrement repéré.

Je me tourne vers le cuatro et je souris.

- efficace et pas cher, c'est l'espada qu'on préfère, c'est le quinta !

Yammy se marre tandis que le coin des lèvres d'Ulquiorra se soulève d'un bon mm.

Soudain le dixième espada repère une jeune fille qui ne s'est pas évanouie.

Hé ! celle-là n'est toujours pas KO !

Je la reconnais, c'est Tatsuki ! Elle nous regarde d'un air à moitié sonné, moitié morte de peur.

- tu devrais bouger, humaine, et vite. Le grand derrière moi a faim…

Là-dessus arrive Tchad avec son bras rouge et noir.

-Recule Tatsuki, je m'en charge.

Je hausse le sourcil droit, mais à l'intérieur je suis soulagé : il ne m'a pas reconnu. Avec un peu de chance Ichigo et Yoruichi n'y arriveront pas non plus. Yammi se rapproche et met une grosse claque à Chad qui s'effondre dans une fontaine de sang. Dans mes souvenirs, Ichigo ne devrait pas tarder à arriver… ah ! Voilà Inoue, elle à la trouille elle aussi.

- ohé, Ulquiorra ! Elle sert à rien elle !

_C'est une façon de voir les choses…_

-tue là, c'est juste un déchet.

Le 10ème espada lève le poing, l'abat sur la rousse… et se fait bloquer par un bankai noir. Je souris. Il a vraiment la classe en bankai…

Je m'avance et m'adresse à lui

- Yo ! C'est toi Ichigo Kurosaki ?

Il me lance un regard mauvais puis s'adresse à Inoue avec douceur.

-ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe.

D'un sonido je me retrouve dans son dos, entre lui et Inoue.

-nan, sans blague ?

Il se retourne paniqué pour se prendre un uppercut de ma part qui l'envoie décoller à 10 mètres du sol. Je poursuis en sautant et en lui assenant un combo de coup de pied qui l'envoi à 50 mètres du sol. Je lève le bras gauche, (la main droite dans la poche) je pointe l'index et le majeur et tire mon cero, puissance moyenne.

Ichigo se prend l'attaque en pleine poire, ce qui produit un gros nuage de fumée opaque. Je fonce dedans et attrape le shinigami remplacent par le col.

-écoute moi bien Ichigo, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

-c'est toi Ryuu ! ?

Oui. Pour faire simple, j'ai infiltré l'espada, et là on veut voir ton potentiel. Va falloir que je te cogne.

-ok…

Je lui assène immédiatement un coup de coude dans le dos qui l'envoie s'écraser au sol. J'atterris avec souplesse et me tourne vers Ulquiorra d'un air blasé.

-je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Nul. Rien a ajouté.

Le remplacent se relève d'un air indigné.

-ohé ! Tu vas voir !

Soudain il titube, et se tient la tête. Je crois que son hollow lui pose des problèmes. Yammi profite de ce moment pour lui mettre une droite. Il s'apprête à l'achever… quand Kisuke et Yoruichi font leur entrée et repousse le 10ème espada. S'en suit la petite bataille que nous avons tous vue, et qui se conclue par notre retour triomphant à Las Noches. Le cuatro éclate son œil et montre ce qui s'est passé à tous. Plus tard Grimmjow vient me voir à propos de la mission.

-joli combo mon pote ! Mais pourquoi l'avoir laissé en vie ?

-il est faible maintenant, mais il va se renforcer, et devenir un adversaire passionnant !

-je vois…

-et tu pourras t'amuser avec lui^^

-t'est vraiment un pote mec ! Me dit il avec son sourire carnassier habituel.

Chez Kisuke, Ichigo révèle ce que Ryuu lui a dit à ses amis. Yoruichi est présente et conseille au groupe d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Tsubaki hoche la tête mais au fond d'elle-même elle est très heureuse et soulagée : son grand frère est toujours le même, et il va bien. Renji n'as pas rencontré Ryuu, mais il fait confiance à Ichigo et les autres ne font aucune objection. Kurosaki, lui, se dit qu'il doit aller voir les vizards pour mettre un terme à ses problèmes…

* * *

Et voilà ! la prochaine fois :compassion

Je publierais mes autres créations au fil des jours, mais celle-ci reste mon histoire principale

A la prochaine et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	21. compassion

Hello ! Me revoilà^^ la suite tant attendu (ou pas…) arrive ! Prenez une canette, un sandwich et laissez vous allez !

Réponses aux reviews :

elo17 : les réponses à tes questions arrivent, ne t'en fais pas. Et je t'en veut pas pour le chapitre précédent, ça peut arriver à tous le monde^^

Mayuuki : héhé ! Ryuu est le meilleur ! Tu vas voir !

Cerise et Sardine : la suite est là ! J'aime bien mettre des passages comiques dans ce que je fais.

Kiraishin : je sais^^

Cassis : Dieu is back^^ voilà un autre chapitre, et surtout n'oublie pas : deux prières par jour (si t'a le temps)

Used blue : la suite de la condamnation arrive ! Prépare toi à subir le courroux de l'auteur !

Sid-X8 : hello^^ j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer^^

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Compassion

Je viens de rentrer de la mission que nous avait confiée Aizen et les choses semblent suivrent normalement leur court. Les espadas remplissent leurs missions, souvent en envoyant les fraccions à leur place. De mon coté je m'entraîne avec Grimmjow et Hali-chan. Je n'ai pas vu Ulquiorra depuis plusieurs jours, Aizen lui confie parfois des missions très spéciales qu'il rempli seul (his name is Bond, Ulquiorra Bond). Le lien entre Halli-chan et moi se renforce jour apès jour, ce qui rempli mon cœur de joie. Elle est si belle…

L'autre jour j'ai croisé Thunderwitch, elle avait l'air soucieuse, on pouvait lire la tristesse sur son visage, avec un soupçon de peur.

-Thunderwitch-san, tout va bien?

-oh ! Ryuu-sama ! Euh oui oui ! Il n'y a aucun problème ! Aucun…

Je soupire et pose ma main sur son épaule.

-va falloir essayer d'être plus convaincante quand tu mens…

L'ex espada se noie quelques instant dans l'océan azur des yeux de Ryuu, puis se confie.

-en fait, je pensais à mon frère. Ça va faire presque quatre siècles depuis qu'on s'est séparé

-vous n'étiez pas d'accord sur le chemin à prendre ?

-oui. Il pensait que seul la liberté était importante, alors que moi j'étais prête à tous pour obtenir du pouvoir, et le protéger.

-sauf que c'est lui qui te protégeais, n'est ce pas ?

-oui, même si je faisais tout mon possible pour être capable de lui rendre la pareille un jour.

Je sais parfaitement où est son frère. Mais en dire trop pourrait me trahir. Mais je comprend parfaitement ce qu'elle ressent : pas un jour ne s'écoule sans que je ne pense à Tsubaki…

-j'ai rencontré ton frère, un peu avant qu'Aizen sama ne me rencontre.

Le visage de l'ex espada s'illumine.

-vraiment ? Ou est il ? Il va bien ?

- ola ola du calme ! Dis je en levant les bras, respire entre chaque mot ! Il va bien et il espère que tu ne l'as pas oublié. Et il m'a dit que bientôt, il viendrait te voir.

Thunderwitch soupire de bonheur.

Merci, Ryuu sama.

Elle s'en va, le cœur léger.

-tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire le beau gosse hein ?

-oh ! Salut Grimmjow ! T'es la depuis quand ?

-un peu avant qu'elle te dévore du regard. Tu l'as dans la poche mec !

-non, arrète ! Par contre j'ai bien vu comment tu regardais Jyuu. Dépêche toi, Vega a de l'avance…

-la fraccion de Barraguan ? Bah ! j'le défonce quand je veux !

-certes, mais n'oublie pas que si tu fais du mal à ma fraccion…

-tu me défonce, ouais ouais t'inkiète j'ais pas oublié. Et de toute façon elle sait se défendre.

-mouais… sinon tu voulais quoi ?

-te dire que je vais bientôt faire une petite surprise à Aizen, et que ça va faire chier le blackos !

Grimmjow déteste Tosen. Toujours à parler de justice alors que le sexta ne s'intéresse qu'a la baston.

-ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée ! Tu vas bien t'amuser, je le sens !

-c'est clair ! Me lance t il dans un grand sourire carnassier. On se voit tout à l'heure !

Je le regarde s'éloigner de sa démarche fière. Il va y laisser son bras et il ne le sait pas. Mais intervenir gâcherait ma couverture. Je me console en me disant que bientôt il le récupèrerait grâce à Inoue.

Je décide de rentrer dans mes appartements histoire de faire une petite sieste. Je croise Noitara en chemin, qui me regarde d'un air mauvais, ce qui commence sérieusement à me souler…

Une fois arrivé je m'installe délicieusement sur le sofa (ahhhhhhh…) et je soupire d'aise, avant de regarder la lune. La vie n'est pas si mal après tout…

-et là il est tombé !

-ahahahaha ! Il est trop mignon quand il fait pas exprès !

-ouais et… oh ! Bonjour Ryuu sama !

Jiyuu et Apache viennent d'entrer.

-salut les filles ! Tout va bien on dirait^^

Apache a un grand sourire.

Jiyuu chan me racontait la dernière tentative de drague de Vega ! C'est trop drôle !

-um… il est poli au moins ?

-toujours aussi protecteurs Ryuu sama !

Je lui souris.

-désolé, c'est un réflexe.

Les filles s'installent et on passe les quatre heures qui suivent à parler de relations entre espada. Apache ne supporte pas la bêtise de Yammi, et elle regrette de ne pas être assez forte pour lui dire en face. Jiyuu a alors une idée :

-vous pourriez l'entraînez, Ryuu sama !

Je croise les bras.

-pourquoi pas, mais il me faudra l'accord d'Hallibel san avant.

Soudain un message retenti pour nous prévenir de l'arriver de Grimmjow et de Tousen.

-ensemble ? S'étonne Apache. Ce n'est pas normal.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-allons voir, ça n'a pas l'air anecdotique.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle du trône, on voit Grimmjow se faire couper le bras par l'ex shinigami, et Aizen qui refuse sa vengeance au désormais ex sexta.

Quelques heures plus tard je pénètre doucement dans la chambre de mon pote. Il est assis sur son lit, ruminant de sombres pensées.

-salut mon pote.

-salut, Ryuu.

Il a l'air abattu. Incarnation vivante de la dépression.

-on dirait que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu…

-ouais…

-je sais que ça ne change rien, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis désolé.

Il hausse les épaules, avant de grimacer de colère.

Tosen, enfoiré ! Je hais ce bâtard !

-et Aizen ?

Il s'arrête, prenant conscience de son ressentiment envers le traître, et du fait que je n'avais pas dit sama.

-ouais… ouais ! Lui aussi ! Je croyais être important à ses yeux et cette enflure me laisse comme ça !

-tu sais mon pote, j'ai bien réfléchie et je pense que lorsqu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait, il nous tuera tous.

L'ex sexta me regarde d'un air grave.

-mec, je crois que t'as raison. Merde ! j'ai pas envie de crever comme ça ! toi qui as un cerveau, t'aurais pas un plan ?

Poussé par un pressentiment, je lui déballe tout. Tout sur les shinigamis, ma sœur, le conseil et mon plan pour détruire Aizen. Quand j'ai fini il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-oua. Ça, jl'avais pas vu venir.

Son sourire carnassier fait rapidement surface. Il lève son poing droit, je lève mon poing gauche, contact rapide.

Promesse éternelle.

-compte sur moi, mon pote.

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ? comme thème musical pour la fin du chapitre avec Grimmjow qui récupère toute sa détermination, je verrais bien beautiful people de Marilyn Manson.

La suite dans : règlements de compte !


	22. règlements de compte !

Et tada ! Je suis de retour ! Vos reviews m'ont donné envie de m'atteler à la tache plus vite que prévu^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Cerise et Sardine : avec moi tu es sure de ne pas gaspiller ton temps (et on sait tous que le temps, on en a jamais assez) et Ryuu et Grimmjow sont super potes !

Hiyoru : la voilà cette suite tant désirée^^ et merci pour les tirets, j'avais pas remarqué.

Used blue : Grimmjow est un espada assez cool faut dire. Et je pense que tu apaisera mon courroux si tu continue^^

elo17 : moi non plus j'ai pas aimé ce passage… et j'ai hâte de lire la suite de ton histoire !

MissBleach : ça va faire le duo du siècle !

Mayuuki : je pensais que tu aimerais la revoir… et j'ai prévu la fin pour elle. Je n'en dis pas plus et je te laisse savourer le suspens de cette histoire…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Règlements de compte !

Les médecins de Las Noches ont fait du bon boulot : la blessure de l'ex sexta est guérie et il n'a plus mal, dans son corps en tout cas. Dans sa tête c'est une autre histoire : la présence de Luppi et les moqueries incessantes de Noitara lui tape sur le système. Heureusement, la présence réconfortante de Ryuu rend la situation supportable. Grimmjow ne fait rien, à part rester dans sa chambre, et bouillir d'impatience en pensant au plan de son ami. Afin de l'aider à attendre le quinta espada bis lui a fourni un ipod (si si) avec des compilations de Marilyn Manson, RATM, SR-71, Disturbed et autres. L'ex sexta aime beaucoup.

Il a également reçut la visite, inattendue, de la tercera. Elle lui a exprimé sa sympathie, lui révélant que « fréquenter Ryuu lui avait fait du bien et qu'il était une personne beaucoup plus intéressante depuis. » Grimmjow avait bien ris, avant de répliquer qu'elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

Plus tard, Ryuu rentra chez son ami.

-Salut ! Alors, comment se porte l'orgueil de notre roi félin ?

-Il a connu des jours meilleurs…

-Grrr…

-Ta gueule !

-Ahaha ! J'adore tes réactions, tu devrais faire comique^^

-Ben voyons, et tant que tu y es, tu me files un coup de main ?

-Boa ahahahahah !

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien laisse tomber…

-Au fait je pensais à un léger détail, comment tu vas faire pour convaincre Hallibel de passer dans notre camp ?

-J'attend le bon moment. Mais j'ai confiance en elle, c'est une femme très intelligente.

-Et très agréable à regarder…

-Elle à de très beau yeux c'est vrai.

-Ben voyons, c'est vrai que le reste ne vaut pas le détour… (Sourire ultra cynique).

-Bla bla bla… gros jaloux!

Je décide alors de le laissez se reposer et je me rend à la cantine de Las Noches en me posant cette question cruciale : quand viendra le bon moment ?

Une fois arrivé je m'installe tranquillement et je commence à manger. On dirait pas comme ça, mais Aizen se débrouille pour avoir une nourriture humaine de très bonne qualité. Y doit se fournir en France je pense…

-Tiens tiens tiens regardez qui voilà ! Le petit sensible !

-Tu es sur que ça va aller Ryuu-san ? Cet endroit n'est pas trop brutal pour toi ?

-Noitara et Luppi… soyez intelligents pour une fois et foutez moi la paix.

Noitata se penche avec un sourire mauvais.

-Non.

Luppi croise les bras.

-Tu as vu comme ce sale petit parvenu ose te parler ? Ça mérite une leçon sur les bonnes manières ça…

-Commence tout de suite alors, t'en as besoin.

-Teme !

-Je sais.

Noitara tape du poing sur la table.

-Ta gueule connard ! Vous me faite pitié, toi et l'autre déchet ! Ce pauvre con de Grimmjow ne sers plus à rien maint-

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En un éclair je me suis relevé, l'ai frappé à la tempe et j'ai attrapé Luppi à la gorge. Ses pieds battent dans le vide.

-Ggk ! Ryuu... teme… eurk !

-Hein ? Désolé je n'entends rien, tu essayes de parler, insecte ?

Noitara se relève, le visage haineux.

-Fils de pute ! Je vais te buter !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Les trois espadas cessent immédiatement de bouger : Aizen viens de faire son entrée. Et il n'a pas l'air satisfait.

-C'est Ryuu, Aizen sama ! Il nous a agressé !

-Je te l'avais dit Luppi, il faut me laisser tranquille.

Noitara proteste énergiquement.

-On lui avait rien fait et d'un seul coup il pète un câble et il attaque !

Aizen sourit. Merde ce n'est pas bon ça…

-Je crois, Noitara et Ryuu, que le temps est venu pour vous de régler vos comptes. Définitivement.

-Que proposez vous, Aizen –sama ?

-C'est évident Noitara. Un combat. Toi et moi allons nous affronter et le perdant n'aura qu'à se taire.

Le traître hoche la tête.

-C'est exactement cela que j'avais à l'esprit. Vous ferez ça dans Las Noches inutile de déployer vos résurrections pour cela.

Les deux espada s'inclinent et après un dernier « oui, Aizen sama ! » ils se dirigent vers la cour (là ou Ichigo et Grimmjow s'affronteront plus tard).

Quand nous arrivons, Noitara et moi, nous nous apercevons que le reste de l'espada au grand complet assiste à la rencontre.

-Défonce ce connard Ryuu ! Hurle Grimmjow

-Quelle perte de temps, râle le secunda.

-Bonne chance, Ryuu-chan, murmure Hallibel.

Stark se contente de bailler tandis que Yammi fait un pari avec Zsayel. Sommarie se contente de regarder.

Noitara dégaine son énorme zanpackto et me lance un sourire mauvais.

-Tu vas crever, vermine.

Il abat son sabre dans ma direction mais je l'esquive d'un sonido. Je m'élance aussitôt et je me saisis du col du quinta avant de lui envoyer un coup de genou dans l'estomac dont j'ai le secret. Sans le lâcher je lui colle deux droites, puis il arrive à se dégager et à se mettre hors de porté.

-Baka ! Tu pourras jamais traverser mon hierro !

-Pourquoi tu t'enfuis alors ?

Furieux il se jette sur moi en hurlant. J'attend la dernière seconde avant de me laisser tomber sous lui pour lui coller un coup de pied dans le menton qui le fait décoller. Je me lance à sa poursuite et je l'enchaîne façon dbz avant de coller ma main dans son dos et de tirer une barra. Noitara s'écrase au sol.

Je pousse un soupire de lassitude : après avoir affronté quelques membres du conseil des treize ce face à face me semble enfantin.

-Il est évident que Ryuu à l'avantage au corps à corps fait remarquer Barragan. Ça devrait être vite fini.

Noitara se relève lentement. Sa parabole est détruite, ses manches sont déchirées et son uniforme est brûlé dans le dos.

-Connard, crève !

Il génère un cero et me le balance en pleine tête. Je la penche sur la gauche sans bouger le reste de mon corps et son attaque s'en va exploser des rochers au loin.

-C'est tout, Noitara Jirga ? Tu ne peux pas prendre l'avantage sur moi sans passer par ta résurrection ?

Je décide d'en finir. Je me concentre, ce qui me permet d'accumuler une grosse quantité de reiatsu dans mes poings, qui luisent d'une énergie dorée.

-En ce cas je vais prendre l'initiative.

Le quinta n'a pas le temps de se mettre en garde ou de récupérer son sabre. Le premier coup l'atteint un peu au dessus de la joue, faisant voler son masque en éclat. Le suivant le touche en pleine poitrine, et il crache un flot de sang. Pour finir je le saisis à la gorge, le soulève et le balance violemment à une dizaine de mètres, dans une colonne. Il tente de se relever, mais il n'a pas assez de force pour ça. Je m'approche de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu attend, vas y ! Achève moi !

-Non. Et avant que tu ne parles, sache que ce n'est pas de la pitié. On pourrait avoir besoin de ta force, alors tu vas vivre. et je ne retire aucune gloire de cette victoire. Tu es beaucoup trop lent.

En quelques sauts je me retrouve devant Aizen, et feignant la soumission une fois de plus je m'incline.

-Le problème est réglé, Aizen sama.

-Excellent Ryuu. Je suis satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Je pensais que cela se terminerait en bain de sang mais tu as fait des merveilles.

Derrière lui Grimmjow exulte, Hallibel sourit, heureuse de la victoire de Ryuu et Gin se marre. Il pourra vanner Noitara pendant des siècles avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui…

* * *

Et voilà ! Fini ! Dite moi si vous trouvez mes combats trop cours et j'essayerais de les rallonger.

La prochaine fois : le cauchemar.


	23. le cauchemar

Et revoilà la suite^^ j'espère que vous accrochez toujours autant et merci de me lire^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Mayuuki : c'était mérité^^ la suite plus bas !

Sid-X8 : Ryuu dispose de ressources cachées, mais chut ! Aizen n'est pas au courant…

Used blue : t'inquiète il va lui dire…

MissBleach : c'est le meilleur non ? Noitara n'avait aucune chance !

Cerise et Sardine : avec un tel soutien Ryuu va gagner c'est sur ! et oui, on ne change pas Gin !

Hiyoru : je crois qu'il l'a « emprunté » héhé…

Cassis : bon ba 1 par jour alors^^ et ne t'en fait pas la révélation approche !

AsakoNatsumiStorie : salut la nouvelle^^ ravi que ça te plaise !

elo17 : sacré review ! Tu soulèves des points intéressants mais ne t'en fait pas j'ai déjà mes idées…

Et maintenant un chapitre spécial Ryuu/Hallibel !

* * *

Le cauchemar

Dans les couloirs immaculés de Las Noches tout est calme. Les espadas sont endormis pour la plupart sauf ceux ayant reçus des missions de nuit. Ce qui ce soir est le cas de la tercera. Elle a déclaré à ses fracions qu'elle s'occuperait seule de cette mission.

Hallibel marche calmement vers l'extérieur de la forteresse. Il n' y a pas de quoi s'en faire, c'est seulement une ronde de surveillance, la routine quoi. Peut d'espada prennent ce genre de mission au sérieux, exception faite d'Ulquiorra et de Ryuu ainsi que d'elle-même.

Ryuu… au fil du temps ce nom est devenu de plus en plus important pour Hallibel. Elle a l'impression qu'il lui cache quelque chose, serait ce des sentiments ou ?...

Elle est interrompue dans ces pensées par une agréable odeur de lavande qui vient l'envelopper.

-Bonsoir Hallibel. Tout va bien ?

-Bonsoir Ryuu. Je m'apprête à faire ma surveillance de nuit.

-Quoi ? Mais tu as déjà fait plein de boulot ces derniers temps ! Allez, va te coucher je m'en charge.

-Mais…

-Rien du tout ! Je m'en occupe, tu peux dormir tranquille^^

Il lui dit ça avec le sourire. Mais pas un sourire banal, non, **LE** sourire ! Celui qui dégage cette irrésistible et délicieuse sensation de chaleur et de force, mélange d'assurance et de douceur.

Hallibel est tout simplement incapable de dire non à ce sourire.

-Très bien tu as gagné Ryuu. Passe une bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi Hallibel^^

Et la tercera repart vers ses appartements. Quand elle arrive ses fraccions se sont déjà endormies. Elle les contemple avec un léger sourire, puis se déshabille avant de se mettre au lit. Bien vite elle s'endort, en se disant qu'il faudra tout de même qu'elle pose quelques questions au quinta bis…

* * *

Il fait sombre, et froid. Hallibel est seule dans un couloir étrange. Les angles des murs ont quelque chose d'oppressant. D'instinct elle se dirige vers la porte. Mais cette dernière recule. De plus en plus.

La tercera s'inquiète un peu. Quand elle comprend que même un sonido ne lui permet pas de se rapprocher elle panique. Soudain se sont les murs qui se rapprochent, lentement, inexorablement. Les barras ne les affectent pas, pas plus que les ceros. Au moment ou Hallibel se croit écrasée, l'univers autour d'elle éclate en morceaux de verre rouge sang, et elle tombe. La chute est interminable, parsemée de visions dérangeantes, de hurlements malsains et de rires psychotiques.

Quand elle arrive enfin, elle se trouve à Las Noches. Mais tout autour d'elle le feu dévore et consume. Soudain des traces de pied sanglantes apparaissent devant elle lui indiquant un chemin. Le cœur serré la tercera le suit, elle arrive dans un couloir dont le plafond dégouline de sang. Sur le mur, une inscription.

_C'est ta faute_.

Hallibel, perdue, ne comprend pas. Sa faute ? Mais qu'a-t-elle fait ?

Un peu plus loin une autre inscription.

_Pourquoi ?_

Hallibel avance de plus en plus péniblement. Soudain un reiatsu familier se fait sentir, celui du sexta. Elle se retourne et étouffe un cri d'horreur.

Grimmjow est dans un sale état. Son œil droit n'est qu'une orbite sanguinolente, et il n'a plus de mâchoire. Il pointe sur la tercera un doigt accusateur, des morceaux de chair manquent sur son bras.

-_ C'est ta faute_.

-Mais de quoi parles tu ?

-Ne fait pas l'innocente. Tu le sais très bien.

Surprise, elle se retourne et fait face à Ulquiorra. Qui tiens sa tête dans ses bras et lui jette un regard accusateur.

-Je ne comprends pas ! Explique toi, Ulquiorra !

Pour toute réponse le cuatro montre la porte du doigt.

-Va. Et affronte la vérité.

La peur au ventre la jeune femme se dirige vers la porte. Avec lenteur elle l'ouvre, et pénètre dans une salle dont les murs sont constitués de crâne. Les orbites luisent d'un éclat rougeâtre et dardent sur elle un regard mauvais, furieux. Ils murmurent tous en même temps d'une voix multiple aigu et sinistre.

_-C'est elle_

_-Comment ose t elle venir ici ?_

_-C'est sa faute _

_-C'est ta faute_.

_-C'est ta faute_.

_-C'est ta faute_.

_**-C'est ta faute**_**.**

Hallibel panique vraiment à présent. C'est plus qu'elle ne peut en supporter.

-MAIS DE QUOI PARLEZ VOUS ?

En réponse, le sol tremble, et une tombe en sort.

C'est une tombe de marbre blanc.

Une tombe à l'odeur de lavande…

Des lettres de sang apparaissent peu à peu, formant un nom.

Ryuu

Hallibel à l'impression que le temps s'arrête. C'est impossible. Pas lui. Pas lui !

-Co… comment...

-Mais grâce à toi, bien sur.

Avant que la tercera ne se retourne, une lame lui transperce le dos. Et tournant la tête vers son meurtrier, elle voit Aizen.

-Tu a été très utile, Hallibel. Maintenant, meurs.

-HAAAAAA !

* * *

Hallibel se réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueurs, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, son âme marquée par cette terreur. Puis, peu à peu, elle revient à la réalité. Elle saute de son lit, se passe rapidement une serviette sur le visage, s'habille et fonce hors de sa chambre. Elle enchaîne les sonidos sans s'arrêter, car la peur est revenue, vicieuse, s'insinuant par chaque doute, chaque « et si », ravageant son cœur, la ramenant doucement mais sûrement vers ce cauchemar dont elle rejette chaque parcelle de toute ses forces.

Enfin, elle sort de Las Noches, elle repère son reiatsu et fonce. Quand elle arrive, il est là, scrutant consciencieusement l'horizon. Il s'aperçoit de sa présence et se retourne, surpris.

-Hallibel ? Tout va bien ?

Il est là, devant elle, aussi bien portant qu'il y a quelques heures.

-Ryuu ! J'ai fait un cauchemar atroce ! Tu étais mort, c'était ma faute… et… et…

Des bras puissants l'attrapent à la taille, et une voix douce lui murmure à l'oreille.

-Chuuuuut… c'est fini, tout va bien.

La tercera relève la tête et scrute le regard du quinta bis. Elle y lit de l'inquiétude, et immédiatement elle s'en veut.

-Raconte moi tout, Halli-chan.

La tercera se noie dans l'océan saphir de ses yeux, elle respire cette odeur de lavande, elle y puise de la force et raconte tout. Quand elle a finit, Ryuu la regarde avec intensité et la serre contre lui encore plus fort.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, Halli-chan, je te le jure. Je ferais en sorte que personne n'ait à se sacrifier.

Ces mots touchent Hallibel au plus profond de son cœur. Et brisent les derniers doutes sur ses sentiments. Elle relève la tête, prête.

-Ryuu… je…

Il lui met l'index gauche sur la bouche, et sourit.

-Moi aussi, Halli-chan.

Avec une lenteur calculé, Ryuu retire délicatement la partie de l'uniforme qui cache le bas du visage de la tercera. Elle fait ensuite coulisser les plaques de son morceau de masque sur les cotés.

Et, illuminées par la douce clarté de la lune éternelle, leurs lèvres se joignent. Tels deux papillons fragiles et timides. Contact délicat, instant éphémère et éternel.

Hallibel et Ryuu s'aiment.

* * *

Et voilà ! je voulais finir sur cette note poétique, alors je m'arrête là. J'en profite pour vous faire part d'une funeste nouvelle : ma rentrée c'est le 3 ! Snif !

A la prochaine et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	24. faire diversion

Hello everybody^^ voici mon dernier chapitre avant la rentrée ! Snif snif ! mais bon c'est pas le dernier que j'écrirais…

Réponses aux reviews :

Cerise et Sardine : ça y est c'est officiel, y sont ensemble^^ et les cauchemars flippant, bah c'est fait pour !

Mayuuki : ravi que ça te plaise ! Et bonne rentrée^^

Used blue : merci^^ la suite plus bas !

Sid-X8 : j'aime aussi quand c'est pas trop long. J'espère que la suite te plaira^^

Hiyoru : héhé ! L'inspiration me vient du jeu F.E.A.R, un très bon FPS.

Hikari no Ai : bonne question hein ? Ravi que ça t'ai plus^^

elo17 : très bonnes questions ^^ tu verras bien^^ et bon courage pour ta journée supplémentaire !

Bon, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Faire diversion

En ce début d'après midi, Grimmjow se balade dans Las Noches sans but précis, ce qui ne l'aide pas à être de bonne humeur. Même si la musique refilé par Ryuu lui plait, il voudrait un peu d'action. Il repense à sa discussion de l'autre jour, et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Ryuu et Hallibel sont ensemble ! Il se demandait combien de temps ça prendrait… un reiatsu se fait sentir et l'ex sexta se retourne.

-Yo Grimmjow ! Ça va ?

-Ouais, mais j'ai hâte de récupérer mon bras !

-Justement, je crois que le moment va arriver : Aizen nous demande de venir dans la salle du trône, il a une mission pour nous.

-Enfin ! j'me faisait chier ! Et sinon, tu lui a tout dit à Hallibel ?

-Oui…

-Alors ? Elle est dans quel camp ?

-A ton avis ?

Le sexta se retourne et fait face à la tercera. Qui avance jusqu'à Ryuu avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Bonne chance Ryuu chan. On se reverra ce soir.

-J'ai hâte, Halli-chan…

Après cette petite discussion les espada cinq et six continuent leur chemin, et le bleuté arbore un grand sourire.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Ce soir hein ? héhé…

Le quinta bis rougis fortement, ce qui cause chez Grimmjow un gros éclat de rire. Une fois arrivés devant le maître des lieu, le traître à la mèche ratée, ce dernier leur explique qu'avec d'autres espada ils vont mener une petite opération de diversion, le temps que le cuatro aille récupérer une certaine personne. Après un rapide briefing, Luppi, Ryuu, Grimmjow, Wonderweiss, Yammi partent pour le monde réel…

Le trajet se fait rapidement. Je me demande si j'ai le niveau. En principe je vais tomber sur Toshiro, Ikakku, Matsumoto et Ymichika. Après avoir survécu au conseil des treize je pense que ça va aller, mais sous estimer un adversaire est le meilleur moyen de perdre.

Finalement le garganta s'ouvre et nous pénétrons dans le monde réel. Je sens les reiatsus paniqués des shinigamis en contrebas.

-Tsh. Celui que je veux tuer n'est pas là grogne Grimmjow. Il s'en va rapidement.

Etant le plus gradé, c'est à moi de prendre la tête du groupe.

Luppi tu prends le chauve et son pote, Yammi tu restes en retrait vu que le mec au bob n'est pas là. Wonderweiss… fait de ton mieux.

-Comme tu veux Ryuu (depuis qu'il a compris qu'il ne fait pas le poids Luppi est très poli avec moi^^).

-Ouais, je crois que je vais faire ça.

-Aooooaaaa !

Quand à moi je me réserve le plus intéressant : le petit capitaine… il a fière allure tout de même avec ses cheveux de neige et ses yeux émeraudes. Il se met en place et dégaine Hyorinmaru.

Je suis le capitaine de la dixième division, Hitsugaya Toshiro !

-Enchanté ! Je suis Ryuu. Mon numéro est tatoué sur mon épaule gauche, viens donc le chercher !

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le petit capitaine attaque. Il me fonce dessus en brandissant son sabre… que j'arrête de ma main gauche. Je profite un instant de son expression de stupeur avant de lui mettre un coup de boule qui le renvoie à sa position de départ. Il se tient le nez d'une main sans cesser de me surveiller.

-C'est tout capitaine ? Vous allez avoir du mal…

Là, je l'ai bien énerver. Ça va devenir drôle^^

-Teme ! soten ni saze, Hyorinmaru !

Le dragon de glace me fonce dessus, prêt à me geler sur place, mais je le fait exploser avec une barra.

-Oho ! On sort les pouvoirs alors !

Je pointe l'index et le majeur de ma main gauche avec un sourire amusé/ satisfait.

-Cero.

Les yeux du petit capitaine s'agrandissent alors que la boule d'énergie dorée grossit au bout de mes doigts.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM !

Quand la fumée se dissipe, Toshiro est indemne, mais visiblement assez impressionné. Autour de nous Luppi a sorti sa ressurection, Kisuke est arrivé et Matsumoto se demande si attaquer Wonderweiss est moral…

-ohé, toi, tu es le meilleur espada n'est ce pas ?

Je me retourne vers le capitaine, avec un grand sourire.

-T'as peur hein ? Tu te demandes si il y a plus fort que moi ? Mais c'est facile à savoir ! Suffit de trouver mon numéro^^

Le capitaine me dévisage, je peux presque voir les rouages de son esprit tourner à plein régime.

_Il n'a pas la même attitude que les autres… mais il est beaucoup plus fort ! Et son reiatsu est différent également… ce serait lui le hollow que voulait Mayuri ?_

Finalement il concentre son reiatsu et me lance une autre de ses attaques.

-Sennen Hyoro !

Les piliers de glace m'entourent rapidement et se resserrent peu à peu. C'est avec cette technique que Luppi se fait écraser dans l'animé. Mais je ne suis pas Luppi…

Autour des deux combattants, les autres s'immobilisent, les shinigamis espèrent que je suis vaincu et les espadas sont un peu étonné. Je décide de tuer le suspense. Je concentre mon reiatsu autour de mon corps et je frappe un grand direct du gauche sur les murs de glace qui volent en morceaux. C'est avec un sourire plus ironique que jamais que je sors de la prison de glace.

-C'étais cool ça ! Allez à mon tour !

Je me jette sur le shinigami et lui colle un uppercut avant de l'attraper par le pied et de le balancer vers le sol. Au passage je récupère son sabre que je regarde de plus près. Il est vraiment beau. En bas Toshiro se relève avec difficulté avant de jeter des regards paniqués autour de lui. Au même moment, Ulquiorra ouvre un garganta pour nous dire de rentrer.

Je me tourne vers le capitaine.

-Je me suis bien amusé mon grand^^ tiens c'est à toi !

Je lui balance son sabre la lame en avant, et elle se plante dans le sol en laissant un sillon rouge sur la joue droite du capitaine.

Sur le chemin du retour le cuatro me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas tué le capitaine. Je lui réponds qu'il est plus faible que le remplacent roux.

Une fois de retour à Las Noches, Grimmjow expédie Luppi au paradis des abrutis et récupère son bras. J'irais rendre visite à Inoue plus tard, mais pour l'instant c'est avec Halli chan que je vais passer la soirée…

* * *

Et voilà ! Désolé si c'est trop court. C'est mon dernier chapitre avant la rentrée et je n'ai aucune idée de quand je pourrais écrire et poster le prochain.

La prochaine fois : mélancolie.

A plus et que l'inspi soit avec vous !

Bonne rentrée également^^


	25. mélancolie

Coucou^^ premier week end de la rentrée, j'en profite pour vous pondre ce chapitre ! Et pour vous, ça va la rentrée ?

Réponses aux reviews :

Sid-X8 : j'avais envie de le faire tranquille ce combat là…

Used blue : oh y aura des morts, mais celle de Toshiro n'est pas au programme^^

MissBleach : alors les gosses c'est pas pour tout de suite^^ mais on verra…

Cerise et Sardine : j'ai bien aimé la romance moi aussi^^

Allez, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Mélancolie

Las Noches à beau être un endroit immense, les gens qui y vivent savent toujours ou ils vont. Et le sexta ne fait pas exception. C'est l'esprit serein qu'il se dirige vers la salle d'entraînement. Inoue Orihime, la prisonnière, lui a rendu son bras, ce qui le rend très heureux mais légèrement agacé : il n'aime pas avoir des dettes. Lorsqu'il arrive le quinta bis est déjà en place en train de s'échauffer.

-Yo ! Alors mon pote ça fait quoi d'être à nouveau le numéro six ?

-C'est l'éclate ! Au fait c'était bien hier soir^^

-… ça te regarde pas !

-Ahahaha !

Le combat est long mais amical, Grimmjow et Ryuu s'amusent comme des petits fous et la salle a du mal à rester debout. Après deux heures d'entraînement, les espadas sont en sueur mais satisfait.

-C'étais cool ! À plus Grimmjow !

-A la prochaine mon pote !

Ryuu rentre dans ses quartiers. Il y retrouve Jiyuu, occupée à ranger ses affaires.

-Bonjour Jiyuu ! Tout va bien ?

-Bonjour Ryuu sama ! Oui tout va bien ! En fait Grimmjow m'a invité à le rejoindre dans ses quartiers et je ne sais pas quoi mettre…

Je ne savais pas que Grimmjow avait ainsi pris les devant. Faudra qu'on ait une discussion…

-Il me semble que le violet te va bien. A ce propos Soyo ne t'avais pas donnée quelques fringues sympas ?

-Si ! Mais elles sont toutes trop classe et je n'arrive pas à choisir *-*

-Celle avec le dos nue me semble appropriée. Bon vu que j'ai plein de temps libre je vais aller faire un tour à Karakura. Amuse toi bien !

-Au revoir Ryuu sama !

Je franchis un garganta et quelques instants plus tard je me retrouve dans le parc. Je saute sur un toit et je me balade tranquillement. La ville a pas mal changé : ils ont finis le chantier et un musée trône à sa place. De nouveaux bâtiments ont faits leur apparition au centre commercial. Je décide de faire un tour vers le lycée. C'est l'heure du cours de sport et les étudiants sont en plein match de foot. Un peu plus loin j'aperçois Karin en train de livrer un match de volet. Yuzu la soutien en hurlant aussi fort que sa petite voix lui permet des encouragements. Et on dirait que ça marche^^

Tout ça me rappelle l'époque ou Tsubaki et moi on se cachait des shinigamis. J'aimais bien mon ancienne forme, mais ce n'est pas grave, et de toute façon ma ressurection me rapproche un peu de cet état. Aizen ne l'a jamais vu : autant conserver la surprise…

Soudain je sens un reiatsu et je me retourne rapidement… pour faire face à Soi Fon. Elle est mignonne prise la main dans le sac^^

-Bonjour capitaine ! Belle journée n'est ce pas ?

Soi Fon peste mentalement contre elle-même : elle voulait le prendre par surprise mais il s'étais retourné au dernier moment… et en plus elle était la pour faire des courses : il n'y avait plus de lait… soudain elle le reconnaît : il est l'espada qui a battu Toshiro, elle à lu les rapports.

-Tch ! Je vois que les espadas se croient tout permis ! Que fait tu ici ?

Je lui adresse un grand sourire.

-Du tourisme^^

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je te ferais cracher la vérité !

Elle se jette sur moi, bien plus vite que le petit capitaine. Ça s'annonce très intéressant… je m'écarte à la dernière seconde et recule un peu.

-Dites moi, capitaine…

Sans la quitter des yeux, je lui fais la révérence.

-Vous dansez ?

La taicho de la deuxième cligne des yeux et n'en croie pas ses oreilles.

Les espadas sont polies maintenant ? Décidément celui là ne fait rien comme les autres… mais elle se dit que ce sera peut être amusant.

-Avec plaisir ! Je suis le capitaine de la deuxième division, et chef des services secrets, Soi Fon !

-Je suis Ryuu, espada, et enchanté de vous connaître. Quand à mon numéro, il est tatoué sur mon épaule gauche. Venez le cherchez !

Le combat commence. D'abord il s'agit d'un échange de coups au corps à corps. Mon hierro me donne l'avantage mais elle est plus rapide que moi ce qui équilibre l'affrontement. Au bout d'un moment nous nous arrêtons pour reprendre notre souffle. Elle a des bleus un peu partout et une coupure sur la joue gauche, j'ai une trace visible sur la pommette droits et les bras endoloris.

-Vous êtes très douée capitaine. Je n'ai pas eu de combats aussi agréable depuis longtemps^^

-Hm ! Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal pour un hollow ! Pique jusqu'à la mort, Suzumebachi !

Je dégaine mon zanpakto et je recule d'un sonido avant de tirer quelques barras. Soi Fon esquive tout et ne me voit pas arriver sur elle a toute vitesse. Elle bloque mon attaque de justesse et tente de me piquer. Mais je lui attrape le poignet.

_Argh ! Sa main ! On dirait un étau !_

-Navré capitaine, mais je n'aime pas les piqûres^^

Je passe derrière elle tout en ramenant ses bras dans son dos, ce qui l'immobilise. Je lui murmure alors à l'oreille :

-C'étais très sympa Soi Fon taicho, mais je dois malheureusement rentrer. Si vous souhaitez danser à nouveau, vous savez ou me trouver.

Je la pousse et ouvre un garganta dans lequel je disparais. La petite shinigami reste là, pensive. Puis elle a un sourire.

-On se reverra, Ryuu…

Puis, après avoir récupérer ses bouteilles de laits qui étaient cachées non loin du lieu de l'affrontement, elle repartit pour la Soul Society, en se demandant pourquoi cet espada avait une délicieuse odeur de miel…

De retour à Las Noches, je me sens d'humeur un peu triste d'un coup. Je prends ma flûte et je m'installe sur le toit de la forteresse.

Inspiré par l'ambiance du lieu, la clarté de la lune éternelle, Ryuu se met à jouer. La mélodie a des accents de tristesse, elle évoque une période révolue, mais pleine de souvenir.

Yammi écoute. Et repense à tout ce qu'il a vécu.

Arlueni écoute, et il se souvient de ce qu'il était autrefois.

Zsayel écoute. Il se demande si il a bien fait de suivre le traître.

Sommarie écoute et interrompt sa méditation, l'esprit emplie de pensées contradictoires.

Grimmjow écoute. Il se rappelle du temps ou il était un adjuchas.

Noitara écoute. Il pense à Nel.

Ulquiorra écoute. Il se sent vide. Il veut savoir pourquoi.

Hallibel écoute. Ses pensées la porte vers l'époque ou elle vivait avec ses fraccions.

Barragan écoute. Il repense à ce temps révolu ou il était un dieu.

Stark écoute. Il repense à sa solitude, avant de prendre Lilinette dans ses bras, qui lui rend son étreinte.

Gin écoute. Le souvenir de Rangiku est douloureux, mais il veut continuer de se souvenir. Son cœur bat au rythme de la musique.

Tosen écoute. Il entend encore les dernières paroles de celle qu'il aimait, tuée par des shinigamis. Il se souvient, et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

Seul Aizen n'entend rien. Prisonnier de ses rêves de gloires, aveuglé par son mépris des autres, le traître reste seul, contemplant le Hogyoku.

le Hogyoku, lui, entend…

Et pense.

* * *

Et voilà ! En ce qui concerne mes autres fic elles ne sont pas arrêtées, je préfère finir celle là d'abord.

La prochaine fois : les intrus

A plus et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	26. les intrus

Et hop ! Un chapitre de plus ! Qui c'est qu'est tout content^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Cerise et Sardine : Aizen est un sale con, j'avais envie de le dire. Ravi que tu ais aimé !

Hiyoru : je vois que le coup de la flûte a plus à pas mal de monde^^ surtout reste là, la suite arrive !

Sid-X8 : je suis content que ça t'ai plus^^ le prochain chap est en bas^^

Used blue : ce que pense l'artefact reste une surprise ! On verra plus tard…

Akarisnape : salut la nouvelle ! Tes questions auront leurs réponses, alors lis la suite !

* * *

Les intrus

En cette journée calme dans le royaume des hollows, au cœur de la forteresse du traître, sous un soleil artificiel, deux silhouettes s'agitent. Se battent. La première est grande, et n'utilise que ses mains tandis que la deuxième utilise son sabre. Il s'agit du quinta bis et de sa fraccion.

-Tu vas trop vite Jyuu ! Tu dois attendre la dernière seconde avant de bouger !

-Oui Ryuu sama !

L'entraînement reprend. La petite fraccion est assez forte pour tenir tête à n'importe quel vice capitaine, elle peut même gêner certain capitaines un certain temps mais face à Ryuu elle ne fait que sabrer le vide. L'espada dévie sa lame d'un doigt, avant de répliquer d'une pichenette qui laisse une petite trace rouge sur le front de la jolie jeune fille.

-Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. On reprend demain à la même heure.

-Bien Ryuu sama. Au fait as-tu reçu des nouvelles de ta sœur ? J'ai hâte de la rencontrer.

-Non. Mais j'ai le sentiment que ça ne va pas tarder…

-J'ai croisé Zsayel l'autre jour et il avait une démarche bizarre…

Ryuu sourit.

-En fait il y a un truc que tu dois savoir : il y a deux type de gay : le gay tapette efféminé et excentrique et le gay viril, musclé et plus difficile a trouver.

-Zsayel est de la première catégorie, aucun doute. Mais qui est…

-Yammi.

Jyuu fait des yeux ronds.

-Alors c'est pour ça… ça a dut faire mal…

-Surement^^

Un exequias arriva soudain et dit à Ryuu qu'Aizen réclamait la présence de l'espada au grand complet.

-Jyuu, rentre dans mes appartements.

-A vos ordres !

Je me met donc en route pour la réunion. Elle est inhabituelle ce qui me fait penser que c'est sans doute le moment de l'arriver d'Ichigo. Faites que Tsubaki ne soit pas dans l'équipe…

J'arrive enfin devant les portes. Je suis le dernier. Les autres me regardent avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Une fois que nous nous sommes installés, Aizen se pointe.

-Ma chère espada, nous sommes attaqués. Mais prenons le thé d'abord.

Toujours aussi détendu mister je-rox-de-la-coupe-de-cheveux-de-la-mort-qui-te-fait-boire-du-thé.

Il nous fait un petit speech avant de demander à Kaname d'activer le projecteur. On peut voir Ichigo, Chad, Uryu et…

Mon cœur rate un battement. Tsubaki ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là !

Grimmjow se lève et se casse, bien décidé à tuer sur le champ ces ennemis, en particulier un certain rouquin. Il se fait aussitôt calmer par le traître mégalo et sourd. Il nous donne l'ordre de regagner nos appartements et de ne rien faire.

Je me dirige vers le mien et suis rattraper par le schtroumf grognon qui râle contre Aizen.

-Il va falloir que tu affrontes Ichigo. Il en a besoin pour être plus fort. Et t'en crève d'envie…

-C'est clair ! Je sens que la fin approche.

-Oui…

* * *

Il fait sombre. Il fait froid. On a puisé son pouvoir tant de fois. Mais la musique l'a tiré de cette douleur. Où est la musique ? Il en veut plus. Il veut l'écouter, cette musique qui réchauffe son âme, qui fait vibrer sa conscience…

* * *

-Alors c'est ça, Las Noches ? C'est impressionnant…

-Ouais… Inoue est là bas, allons y !

Le petit groupe court en direction de la forteresse. Tsubaki sait que c'est un peu fou, mais Inoue est son ami, et elle ne la laissera pas tomber. De plus, Soi Fon a été claire :

- Ce gros crétin d'Omaeda doit être surveillé, sinon il fait des conneries. Je n'y peux rien si un subordonné en profite pour faire une petite escapade…

Tsubaki était partie sur le champ. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut loin que la taicho s'autorisa un sourire. _Reviens en vie, Tsubaki…_

* * *

Je m'arrête là. Parce qu'on est dimanche soir et parce que j'en aurais plus à écrire

A la prochaine et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	27. préparation

Hello ! Après une grosse absence du a un plantage de carte graphique, je suis de retour^^ je vous présente mes plus plates et humbles excuses pour cet énorme retard, me pardonnerez vous ?

Allez, réponses aux reviews !

Cerise et Sardine : je voulais faire un couple ooc et un peu crak en fait…

Hiyoru : je suis ravi que tu aie pu assister à cet évènement, j'espère que ça t'a plu^^

Used blue : je suis content que tu aimes ! La suite arrive !

Sid-X8 : exact ! Ça va devenir rock and roll ! Les retrouvailles approchent !

Loumina : salut ! Si ça te plait, c'est cool ! Je travaille sur la rencontre.

Le personnage de Cerise et Sardine, Aikawa Fuyuki, apparaît dans ce chapitre. Elle m'a généreusement accordé le droit de l'utiliser pour ce chapitre. Merci Cerise !

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Préparation**

Conformément aux ordres d'Aizen, Ryuu se retire dans sa chambre, soucieux. Il ne pensait pas que Tsubaki ferait parti du petit groupe de sauvetage…

_Il faut que je me change les idées et Aizen ne veut pas qu'on intervienne… hmmm... Oui, je vais faire ça._

Ryuu ouvre un garganta et se retrouve dans le parc. Aussitôt il sent un reiatsu nouveau.

- Qu'est ce que… ?

C'est une jeune shinigami plus petite que Ryuu, à la peau pale. Elle a les cheveux mi-longs au niveau des épaules qui rebiquent un peu sur les pointes, avec une petite tresse sur le côté droit, chevelure brun foncé, et les yeux noisette.

Elle est mignonne ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser…

J'avance lentement hors du garganta et elle se place en face de moi, ramenant la lame de son sabre contre elle.

-Qui es tu ? Me lance-t-elle, l'air méfiant.

- Je m'appelle Ryuu. Je suis un Espada. Et toi ? Quel est ton nom ?

- Aikawa Fuyuki. Répond elle après une petite hésitation.

- Par curiosité… Tu fais partie de quelle division ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vue…

Elle semble confuse, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois si familier. Encore une qui croit que espada rime avec monstre sans éducation ni tact…

- Sixième division. Clame elle fièrement avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle est fière d'elle. Si Kuchiki l'a entraîné ça va vraiment être intéressant.

Je souris avant de lui lancer, avec un sourire provocateur :

- Mon numéro d'Espada est sur mon épaule. Tu veux le connaître ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre je réplique :

- Alors viens le chercher !

Ça la met en colère et elle me fonce dessus en feulant. Pas de bol, je m'écarte à la dernière seconde et elle ne sabre que le vide. Je décide d'être un peu sérieux, aussi je dégaine avant de lancer une attaque rapide, qu'elle part de justesse. La surprise se lit sur son visage et elle tente une feinte, bien trop classique pour qu'elle fonctionne. Je l'évite sans problème et je me place dans son dos afin de murmurer à son oreille :

- C'était une bonne technique, quel dommage que je la connaisse aussi bien…

Elle s'éloigne, les yeux pleins de terreur. Elle réalise que la différence de niveau est grande, très grande.

- Tu es étonnée ? On ne t'a pas entraînée à la sixième ? Byakuya vient de baisser dans mon estime…

La surprise remplace la peur. Elle l'avait pas vu venir ! J'en profite pour me placer dans son dos d'un sonido et lui causer une blessure légère, mais assez profonde pour que le sang coule.

Elle riposte en me frappant avec le plat de son zanpakto. Ça m'étonne un peu…

-Bonne idée, mais avec mon Hierro…

- Moetsuukiru…

- Hein ?

- … Honoo Kogusa.

Les kanjis présent sur sa lame s'illuminent alors, leur lueur alimentée par la soif de combat de mon adversaire. La température augmente brutalement et je repousse le sabre de Aikawa. Sur mon bras je distingue des kanjis qui s'effacent doucement.

- C'est joli ! C'est le nom de ton Zampakutô, pas vrai ? Comme ça ton adversaire n'oublie jamais la personne qui lui a laissé cette blessure… Ça aurait pu être dangereux, malheureusement tu ne le maîtrises pas assez bien, tout comme ton reiatsu.

Mon commentaire a l'air de l'énerver prodigieusement. Allez, je vais passer à la vitesse supérieure…

- Bon, à mon tour, Aikawa !

Sans prévenir, dans un déplacement ultra-rapide, je plaque deux doigts contre sa jugulaire, et je diminue mon reiatsu autant que possible. Avant de murmurer près de son oreille :

- Barra.

BOOM !

L'attaque l'envoie valser au loin mais elle se rétablie d'une élégante retournée acrobatique avant de se remettre en garde. Elle s'adresse à moi.

- Tu sais quoi… tu es l'adversaire que j'ai préféré combattre jusqu'à présent.

J'ai un petit rire, avant de déclarer que je suis touché. Mais j'ai assez joué, il est temps que je rentre. Et cette shinigami n'a pas le niveau pour représenter une vraie menace. Mais je sens que je peux lui faire confiance.

- On arrête là, je ne veux pas t'affronter alors que la moitié de ma puissance ne sera pas nécessaire. Sans vouloir te vexer, bien sûr.

- Ça reste vexant.

- Désolé. Reviens me voir quand tu seras vice-capitaine, si tu veux avoir une chance. Je vais être sympa, mon numéro…

Elle retient son souffle. Trop mignon^^

- Est le cinq. Quinta espada !

-Quoi ! Je croyais que t'étais dans le trio de tête !

-Hé non ! Ils y en a qui sont plus fort que moi _enfin c'est ce qu'ils croient… hein Aizen ?_

- Euh… Juste une question… Tu as mentionné mon capitaine tout à l'heure. Tu le connais ?

- En effet. Mais je m'entend beaucoup mieux avec Ichigo et compagnie.

Là, la surprise est telle qu'elle fait les yeux ronds.

- Mais… t'es leur ami d'enfance ou quoi ?

-Ah ah ! Non, pas vraiment. Tu les connais ?

Elle me raconte alors qu'en ce moment la joyeuse bande est sur les nerfs, et que Rukia lui a collée une beigne, et ça fait mal.

-Je vois… moi elle n'osait pas me frapper… d'ailleurs la prochaine fois qu'elle prétend n'avoir peur de rien, place mon nom dans la conversation, tu vas trouver ça très drôle. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir Aikawa Fuyuki, à la prochaine fois !

Je repars dans le garganta, l'esprit en paix. Je viens de me faire une nouvelle amie.

Une fois rentré, Jiyuu m'informe de la situation.

-les intrus ont passé le gardien de sable et se sont introduits dans les quartiers des privarons.

-Je vois… Jiyuu, va dans la salle de surveillance et assure toi que Szayel ne puisse pas jouer avec les couloirs.

-Hai !

Elle s'incline avant de partir dans un sonido. Les choses sérieuses commencent !

* * *

-Ouah, c'est vachement grand en fait cet endroit !

Le groupe des shinigamis cour dans un immense couloir depuis un long moment. Il est composé d' Ichigo, Tsubaki, Rukia, Renji, Chad et Ichida. Soudain ils arrivent dans une salle circulaire qui débouche sur de très nombreux couloirs, tel l'entrée d'un gigantesque labyrinthe.

Tsubaki grogne.

-Ya pas le choix, il faut qu'on se sépare.

Les autres hochent la tête pour exprimer leur accord. Renji se lance alors dans un petit discours de guerrier, afin de motiver tout le monde. Puis ils se séparent, chacun prenant un chemin qui le porte vers l'inconnu.

* * *

Dans la salle de contrôle, Zasyel peste contre le matériel.

-Foutu caméras ! Pourquoi elles ne marchent pas !

Jiyuu, mine de rien, repart tranquillement. C'est sur que pour une machine, avoir du pollen dans les circuits ça n'aide pas…

* * *

Après une longue course, Tsubaki arrive dans une vaste salle circulaire semblable à une arène.

-Et bien et bien, qu'avons-nous là ?

Elle se retourne pour faire face à un homme d'age mur, brun et assez musclé. Sur son front est écrit le numéro 108.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici, shinigami ! Moi, Alonzo Cabuarcci, vais mettre fin à tes jours !

Tsubaki détaille son adversaire du regard, puis souris quand elle comprend que cet arrancar a plus de gueule qu'autre chose.

Elle dégaine.

-Traverse, Tsume !

La lame de son zanpakto brille puis disparaît. Lorsque la lueur se dissipe, Alonzo voit que la shinigami porte désormais des gants, dont les doits se terminent par des griffes recourbées d'une quinzaine de centimètres, à l'air redoutable.

-Hm ! Tu vas mourir !

Il fonce sur la shinigami, qui esquive au dernier moment avant de contre attaquer. L'arrancar évite le coup et repart à l'attaque.

-Espèce de pauvre idiote ! Je vais te-

Tsubaki le coupe dans sa phrase en lacérant son bras gauche sur toute sa longueur.

-Aaaah ! C'est impossible !

Il est furieux.

Tu vas me le payer ! Balaye, Rafal !

Une explosion de reiatsu survient, et lorsque la fumée se dissipe, Tsubaki contemple son ennemi.

_-C'est donc ça, une résurrection…_

Son adversaire est désormais entouré d'une tornade qui repousse tout, ses cheveux sont plus long et des marques jaunes sont visibles sur ses joues. sa blessure a disparue.

-Ah ah ah ah ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi désormais !

Tsubaki ne se démonte pas. Elle fonce droit sur l'arrancar en tirant des sokatsui et des shakaho en série, esquivant ses rafales de vent acérées d'un shunpo vers la gauche ou la droite. Elle arrive au corps à corps. Le privaron espada se met en garde, certain d'être à l'abri derrière sa barrière de vent. Tsubaki sourit : il ne pouvais pas commettre plus grave erreur… et il le comprend au moment ou il voit avec stupeur les griffes traverser sans problème sa tornade et transpercer sa poitrine, perforant le cœur et les poumons.

-K !...Geuargh !

Le vent cesse de souffler, Alonzo s'effondre. Tsubaki se détend et rengaine son zanpakto, avant de continuer sa route.

-Attend moi grand frère, j'arrive !

* * *

Ça vous a plu ? en tout cas j'èspère ! la fin de cette fic approche, et je profite de l'occasion pour vous faire part d'un projet : suite à l'absence totale de succès pour ma fic avatar, je la laisse tomber pour me lancer dans deux fic sur naruto ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus il faut déjà que je finisse les autres. J'ai réfléchi à ce que j'allais écrire pour la fureur des nuées et par delà les limites.

A la prochaine et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	28. Neutralisation

Hello tout le monde ! Désolé pour cette longue absence, mais entre le travail et le manque d'inspiration, j'étais un peu coincé.

Réponses aux reviews :

Cerise et Sardine : je vois que tu as aimé ! Je suis prêt à toute nouvelle collaboration qui te plairait^^

Hiyoru : et oui je reviens d'entre les morts ! En fait Tsubaki n'est pas si forte, elle a juste profité de l'effet de surprise et du pouvoir particulier de son shikai. En ce qui concerne le cuatro, je réfléchi…

Sid-X8 : toute tes questions me font plaisir^^ je vais travailler dur afin de faire de bonnes réponses !

* * *

**Neutralisation**

L'heure était venue. La bataille finale allait commencer sous peu, et Ryuu se rend dans la salle de contrôle, profitant du fait que l'octava joue avec Renji et Ishida. Sa fraccion l'accompagne.

-C'est la fin, Ryuu-sama ?

-Oui. Soit nous gagnons, soit Aizen nous tueras tous une fois une fois son but atteint.

-Que dois je faire ?

-La salle de contrôle est déserte. Va y et détruit là. La dernière fois tu n'avais bloqué que quelques caméras. Il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure !

-A vos ordres !

Le quinta bis et Jiyuu se séparent. Ryuu se dirige vers les quartiers des arrancars inférieurs qui ne se doutent de rien. Une fois arrivé Ryuu enchaîne les sonidos entre chaque hollow en leur brisant la nuque au passage. Quand ils sont tous mort il passe au baraquement suivant. De son côté Jyuu arrive dans la salle de surveillance, juste à temps pour voir Rukia et Tsubaki se retrouver et suivre celui que Rukia prend pour Kaien.

-Merde ! Elles vont tomber dans le piège !

Jiyuu fonce vers les deux shinigamis, déterminés à les aider autant qu'elle peut.

De son côté, Ryuu a fini de tuer les combattants de bas étage et passe à présent au privaron restant. Il trouve Cirruci et Dordoni en pleine discussion.

En sentant son reiatsu les deux privarons cessent de parler. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans son regard…

-Ryuu sama, vous vous sentez bien ?

Pour toute réponse le quinta bis ouvre un garganta duquel émerge Sora Thunderwitch.

- ! Mais qui…

-Je t'avais dis que nous nous retrouverions, ma stupide petite sœur…

Dordoni panique.

-Ohé, Ryuu sama ! Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ?

Sa question se heurte à un regard plus froid qu'une lame.

-C'est votre unique chance de survie. Suivez le, ou mourrez.

Surprise, Cirruci se reprend et accepte son sort.

-Allez, panini de service ! Suis donc mon frère, on nous expliquera plus tard !

Sora les laisse passer avant de se retourner vers Ryuu.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour ma sœur.

-De rien. Filez maintenant.

Après le départ du trio, le quinta bis se précipite vers ses quartiers afin de ne pas être surpris sur les lieux du crime. Une fois arrivé il croise Grimmjow et Hallibel.

-Aizen souhaite me parler, à moi ainsi qu'à Barragan et Stark. Nous allons bientôt partir.

-Ce crevard va crever ! Mais d'abord j'ai un compte à régler avec Kurosaki !

Ryuu acquiesce.

-J'ai moi-même certaines choses à faire.

Hallibel approche, le saisi aux épaules et l'embrasse langoureusement.

-Au revoir, Ryuu. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Essaye de rester en vie.

-Hé ! Je suis la tercera ! Ne me sous estime pas…

-Pardon^^

-Aha ! Allez salut mon pote ! Essaye de pas crevez avant Aizen !

Sur ces mots le sexta et Hallibel partent en direction de leur destin…

De leur côté, Tsubaki et Rukia sont en plaine discussion avec « Kaien »…

-Alors, vous avez passé tout ce temps au hueco mundo…

-C'est incroyable ! Grand frère serait sûrement impressionné !

« Kaien » sourit.

-J'en suis sur… maintenant, et si vous tuiez tous vos amis ? Comme ça je pourrais vous laisser repartir…

- ! … vous n'êtes pas Kaien dono !

-Oups ! Bah, ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous tuer !

Le combat commence. Rukia et Tsubaki font de leur mieux, mais la shinigami aux cheveux noirs est perturbée. Elle commet des fautes, et pour l'aider Tsubaki est obligé de ne pas utiliser son shikai : elle pourrait blesser son amie !

-Rukia ! Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? On ne gagnera jamais comme ça !

-Je suis désolé ! Mais je dois savoir qui c'est !

Tsubaki sourit.

-J'ai un plan ! Immobilise le près d'un mur et je me charge du reste !

-Marmonner ne vous mènera à rien, shinigamis !

-Rikujoukorou !

-Nani ?

Alors que le kido le paralyse, Tsubaki s'élance et détruis le mur au dessus de lui. La lumière brûle son camouflage et révèle les deux crânes dans le bocal.

-Mais… qui êtes vous ?

-Nous sommes le neuvième espada, Aaroniero Arluenie. Et vous allez connaître une fin digne de vous.

-Hein ?

-Avale la toute entière, Glotoneria !

* * *

Voilà ! je sais c'est court mais j'ai moins de temps libre et j'avais pas d'idées pour ce passage de l'histoire, et je m'excuse de l'immense retard que j'ai dans cette histoire. Les prochains chapitres comporteront beaucoup de baston et je vais faire de mon mieux !

A la prochaine et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	29. La fin commence

Wahou ! Presque 200 review ! Ça me fais super plaisir ! Merci à tout mes revieweuses et mes revieweurs !

Allez, réponses aux reviews :

Cerise et Sardine : je vois que tu aimes toujours mon histoire, c'est cool ! La suite arrive !

Sid-X8 : désolé, écrire long est mon plus gros problème… alors j'essaye de me rattraper comme je peux en faisant quelque chose d'agréable à lire. Et on dirait que je me débrouille^^

Nekookami : tout d'abord merci d'avoir posté presque un commentaire par chapitre, j'ai beaucoup apprécié^^ en revanche, lâche ce fusil tout de suite… pour ton bien… et oui j'aime faire souffrir mes lecteurs, gniark gniark…

Et la suite arrive, alors prend tes cachetons et assied toi^^

Hiyoru : merci ! J'avais pas l'inspi à ce moment là… mais ça va bientôt allez mieux^^

Shashiin : hm… je vois… d'abord sache que je ne suis pas vexé du tout. C'est juste que comme les fics que je lis sur ce site sont écrites par des filles, je finis par être influencé. Et je suis ouvert d'esprit avec un certain sens de l'humour alors autant faire dans le jamais vu^^

Orihime n'a qu'une petite place dans cette histoire, mais elle aura du dialogue. Mais je suis vraiment un mec, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mentir sur ce genre de chose.

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : la fin commence…**

-Avale la toute entière, Glotoneria !

Le nuevo espada enfle et se retrouve au dessus d'une immense masse de chair, amas de bouches avides et de tentacules repoussants. Tsubaki affiche un air blasé.

-Génial, y avait un pervers dégueulasse dans le lot et c'est sur moi que ça tombe… ou alors tu les attire Rukia.

-Eh ! Ce n'est pas ma faute !

-Si, j'en suis sûre ! À chaque fois qu'on se retrouve ensemble y a toujours un truc pas net qui nous tombe dessus ! T'es un aimant à hentai !

-Mais…

-Mais rien du tout ! Tu te souviens de cette mission, sur terre ? C'est encore toi qui avais attiré le gros dégeu !

-Mais euh…* a les yeux humides*

Pendant que les deux amis se chamaillent gentiment, Arloniero a le désagréable sentiment d'être ignoré…

-Ey vous deux ! Je vais vous tuer comme ça vous serez enfin d'accord !

Il se rue sur les deux shinigamis qui esquivent par un saut en arrière. Tsubaki sourit et regarde Rukia, qui lui renvoi son sourire : le message est passé, la stratégie habituelle est lancée !

Rukia se positionne face à l'espada.

-Eh ! Viens là je vais te montrer que tu ne vaux rien !

- ! Teme ! Je vais te dévorer vivante, et te digérer lentement !

-Sokatsui !

L'espada bloque le coup en croisant les bras devant lui et continue d'avancer. Rukia enchaîne les kido pour garder son attention tandis que Tsubaki, shikai enclenché, se déplace furtivement dans son dos…

_Avec une telle masse il ne devrait même pas pouvoir bouger à temps…_

Arrivé au corps à corps Arloniero affiche un sourire sadique.

-Tu es à moi, shinigami !

-AAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Nani ?

Tsubaki effectue une attaque en piqué et fonce droit sur la gorge de son ennemi, qui a tout juste le temps de mettre son bras droit entre sa gorge et les griffes de Tsume. Les griffes s'enfoncent profondément dans le bras de l'espada, traçant de long sillon rouge et causant de gros dommages.

-Argh ! Salope ! Tu vas me le payer !

Des tentacules jaillissent de nulle part et attrapent les deux shinigamis. Elles ne peuvent pas s'échapper et sentent la pression s'accentuer peu à peu…

-Tsubaki !

-Rukia !

Arloniero éclate de rire, et jubile.

-Ahahahahahahah ! Je vais vous assimiler !

La pression devient insupportable, les shinigamis sentent leurs os craquer, et l'air ne rentre plus dans leurs poumons…

Soudain des racines épineuses sortent du sol et oblige l'espada à lâcher prise. Rukia et Tsubaki tombent et toussent en crachant du sang tandis qu' Arloniero regarde dans la direction de l'attaque. La stupeur se lit sur son visage.

-Toi ! Mais tu es

-La fin, espada. Tu vas mourir.

Le nuevo grimace de colère.

-Idiote ! Tu n'es qu'une petite traîtresse, et je vais te dévorer !

-Hm ! Tu as déjà perdu, idiot.

-Comment !

-Regarde au dessus de toi.

Arloniero lève la tête et contemple une multitude de petites particules orange qui descendent lentement et se fixe sur sa peau, ses blessures…

-C'est du pollen. A l'heure où nous parlons il y en a une certaine quantité qui circule dans ton sang. Petite précision : c'est du pollen explosif.

-Qu… quoi !

-Adieu.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Le corps de l'espada semble enfler de l'intérieur, il gonfle démesurément… avant d'exploser dans une pluie de chair et de sang.

Les deux shinigamis, à terre, regardent leur sauveuse. C'est une arrancar, plutôt petite, avec une fleur sur la tête en guise de morceau de masque et des yeux noirs aux reflets bleus. Ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau flottent librement dans son dos. Elle soupire.

-Ouf… bon ça c'est fait…

Elle se dirige vers les deux shinigamis.

-Vous êtes mal en point… attendez je vais arranger ça^^

Elle se place entre les shinigamis et le cadavre de l'espada et déploie ses racines, qui se plantent dans le corps sans vie du nuevo pour en extraire le reiatsu. De l'autre coté les racines déversent ce reiatsu sur Tsubaki et Rukia, qui voient leurs blessures disparaître peu à peu.

Elles se relèvent, surprises.

-Euh… merci…

-De rien^^ tu es Tsubaki c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Jiyuu, je suis la fraccion de Ryuu.

-Vraiment ! Ou est il ?

-Il se prépare pour l'affrontement final. Je vais vous conduire à Inoue-san. Suivez moi !

Rukia reste sur la défensive. C'est peut être un piège ! Mais Tsubaki affiche une telle confiance que ses craintes s'effacent.

Et les trois femmes repartirent en courant. De son côté Ryuu observe le combat entre Grimmjow et Ichigo. Il a senti la mort d' Arloniero.

-La fin approche…

* * *

Voilà! j'espère que ça vous a plus^^ à plus et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	30. derniers préparatifs

Hello ! En ce 25 décembre (il est 00h25 à ma montre) je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un joyeux noël ! Et de joyeuses fêtes^^

Allez, réponses aux reviews :

Cerise et Sardine : Y a un peu de ça quand on relit le passage… en fait Jiyuu a profité du fait qu' Arloniero était déjà blessé. En un contre un elle aurait probablement perdu.

Yurika Schiffer : Hum… c'est pas faut… je vais éclaircir ce point.

Hiyoru : La reconnaissance synchronisée est en effet l'une des taches confiées au novena. Ce qui va causer des problèmes… tu verras en lisant !

Shashiin : Aizen vs Ryuu est inévitable^^ et celui là fera plusieurs chapitres ! Le sort de Grimmjow est déjà scellé…

En italique c'est les pensées

* * *

Chapitre 30 : derniers préparatifs

Trois silhouettes courent dans les couloirs blancs de Las Noches, en direction d'un objectif particulier. La première est une arrancar, les deux autres sont des shinigamis. Pressées par le temps les trois femmes se dirigent vers la prison d' Inoue Orihime. Rukia remarque la nervosité de Jiyuu et s'arrête, ce qui ne manque pas d'étonner les deux autres, qui s'arrêtent aussi.

Tsubaki fronce les sourcils.

-Rukia, tu as senti quelque chose ?

-Non, mais… c'est peu être un piège ! Qui nous dit que c'est vraiment la fraccion de ton frère ? Et puis peut être qu'il a changé et que c'est vraiment un espada !

Jiyuu lui jette un regard à la fois consterné et sérieux.

-Si mon maître était un véritable espada je ne vous aurait pas sauvé la vie, mais ton inquiétude est légitime. Après tout, je suis un hollow.

Tsubaki se retourne vers Jiyuu.

-J'ai confiance en mon frère. Mais si tu nous fais un coup fourré, je te tue !

Jiyuu hoche la tête.

-Ca me va. Maintenant nous devons bouger ! Et vite, nous n'avons que peu de temps !

Alors qu'elles se remettent en mouvement Rukia demande :

-Je te sens inquiète, pourquoi ?

-L'un des devoirs du novena était la transmission synchonisée des informations. Il transmettait en permanence des infos aux autres espadas.

-Alors ils savent que…

-Oui. Ils sont tous au courant. Mais ils sont trop arrogants pour bouger eux même. Non celui qui pourrait nous causer des problèmes c'est_

-Moi, sans doute.

Prise par surprise les trois femmes se retournent et font face à un homme dont le visage est un crâne surmonté par des cornes. Derrière lui, des soldats dont la tête est aussi un crâne sont rangés en ligne. Jiyuu fait la grimace.

-Merde, c'est le capitaine des forces de sécurités de Las Noches, Rudobone ! Les types derrières lui sont des exequias.

* * *

Pendant ce temps…

-Je pars pour Karakura maintenant. Ulquiorra, je laisse Las Noches entre tes mains.

-Oui, Aizen sama.

Les trois traîtres, ainsi que les premières espadas et leur fraccion passent dans le garganta. Dehors le combat entre Ichigo et Grimmjow arrive à son terme. Le sexta vient de libérer sa meilleure attaque, desgarron.

-Tu vas mourir, Kurosaki !

Il balance la sauce, mais Ichigo remonte le long d'une des vagues d'énergies et porte le coup fatal au sexta. Les deux combattants se posent au sol et Grimmjow tente de continuer le combat.

-C'est… pas… fini !

Il se jette sur Ichigo quand soudain

-Assez, Grimmjow, tu as perdu.

-Ryuu ! Non, je peux encore me battre !

-Regarde toi ! Tu tiens à peine debout ! Rentre dans tes appartements et repose toi.

-… On se reverra, Kurosaki !

Grimmjow repart donc, ce qui laisse un peu de temps à Ichigo.

-Ryuu ? Pourquoi es tu la ?

-Certaines personnes doivent parfois être protégées d'elles même… au fait bonjour Inoue san, ça fait un bail.

-Euh… oui Ryuu san ! Tu as besoin de mon aide ?

-Non merci mais c'est gentil. Tu devrais rester avec Ichigo, je pense que c'est plus sûr. Je resterais bien vous aider, mais je dois voir certaines personnes _et je ne veux pas priver Kenpachi d'un bon combat…_

Ichigo hoche la tête.

-On se reverra contre Aizen, Ryuu !

-Compte sur moi mon pote ! Allez, bonne chance !

Ryuu s'envole et se pose sur une tour de Las Noches, son reiatsu masqué. Il ouvre alors un petit garganta, tout juste assez grand pour y passer une main.

-Tu me reçois, Gakkyuu ?

-Parfaitement Ryuu.

-Parfait. J'ai quelques questions pour toi…

* * *

Voilà ! Une fois de plus je vous présente mes excuses pour la taille vraiment trop courte de ce chapitre, mais l'inspi était ailleurs. Pour vous consoler, sachez que le prochain fixera le sort d'un certain cuatro…

A la prochaine et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	31. rédemption ou exécution ?

Hello tout le monde ! Ça va comme vous voulez ? Ce chapitre marque le début de la fin, alors restez bien sur votre siège, ça va secouer ! Et merci, cette histoire a dépassé les 200 reviews ! Cool^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Hiyoru : il a vite lâché le morceau, mais c'est pour son bien. Mais tu fais bien de poser la question…

Nekookami : oh oui le monde est cruel, gniark gniark^^ tu peux guérir le sexta, mais vas y mollo j'en ai encore besoin…

Sid-X8 : je t'en veux pas. Ça m'arrive aussi de moins bien suivre les fics parfois. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 31 : rédemption ou exécution ?

Las Noches est agitée : de multiples combats se déroulent en même temps un peu partout. A l'extérieur, Kenpachi affronte Noitara tandis que Kurotsuchi se mesure à Zsayel. A l'intérieur, Jiyuu, Tsubaki et Rukia tentent de tuer Rudobone.

-Merde ! Mais y en a combien de ces foutus exequias ?

-Autant qu'il veut, on dirait…

-Comment on va faire, c'est sans fin…

-Vous n'avez aucune chance ! Vous êtes déjà mortes !

Les exequias se jettent sur les trois jeunes femmes quand soudain…

-El… directo !

Un grand rayon d'énergie balaye les serviteurs de Rudobone. Rukia s'exclame, ravie.

-Chad !

Le gentil géant répond par un sourire, puis fait face au hollow.

-Tu ne blessera plus mes amies…

* * *

Pendant ce temps…

_exister... puissance... naissance... vivre..._

_

* * *

_

-Quelles sont tes questions ?

-Gakkyuu, est ce que tout est en place ?

A des millions de kilomètres de là, le vasto lorde sourit.

-Oui, Ryuu-san. Le canon céleste a été déployé et est près à faire feu, les autres membres du conseil déversent déjà leur reiatsu dans le noyau. Quand à moi, j'ai repéré la pression spirituelle des espadas que tu m'as indiqué et je suis près à les téléporter ici.

-Et si ils vous attaquent ?

-Tu crois vraiment que des espadas peuvent nous blesser ? Plus sérieusement, Taku et Jishin' sont près à les recevoir, au cas ou.

-Merci, je sais que ce serait plus simple de juste les tuer mais…

-Mais tu ne fonctionnes pas comme ça, Ryuu. Je dois te laisser, nous nous reverrons plus tard.

Le mini garganta se ferme, et Ryuu pousse un long soupire. Le dénouement approche, et il reste encore une personne à aider. Une personne qui s'est perdu alors qu'elle cherchait sa route.

Ulquiorra.

Sautant de toit en toit, le quinta bis cherche le cuatro. D'un seul coup, une reiatsu monstrueux explose au dessus de Las Noches. Ryuu se retourne, surpris.

-_Murcielago, déjà ?_

Pas de temps à perdre ! Il fonce en direction du dôme de Las Noches et arrive au moment ou Ulquiorra tient Ichigo à sa merci. Juste avant de tirer le cero obscuras qui fit naître la créature qui le réduisit en miette.

-Ulquiorra !

- ! Ryuu ? Que fait tu là ?

-Je suis venu t'empêcher de commettre une erreur.

Le cuatro fronce les sourcils.

-De quoi parles tu ?

-Ne le tue pas, Ulquiorra. C'est inutile.

-… Et pourquoi ? Je trouve que tu agis de façon étrange. En fait je crois que tu vas nous trahir.

Il laisse Ichigo tomber au sol et se dirige vers le quinta bis.

-Sous cette forme je suis bien trop puissant pour toi. Tu vas mourir et après je terminerais mon travail avec le shinigami…

-Tu ne trouveras jamais ce que tu cherches en procédant ainsi, mon ami.

-Et tu peux me dire ce que, d'après toi, je cherche ?

-Ton cœur.

Surpris, l'arrancar s'arrête. Son cœur… ce simple mot fait écho à ce qu'il avait ressenti en écoutant Ryuu jouer de la flûte, il y a quelques temps. Quelque chose en lui lui murmure de céder, d'écouter…

-Que crois tu pouvoir faire pour moi, Ryuu ? Tu ne peux pas combler le vide en moi.

-Aizen non plus. Il te tuera quand tu lui seras inutile. Moi je te propose un endroit ou réfléchir, avec des gens plus expérimenté que toi pour t'aider dans ta quête.

Sous le crâne du cuatro, un houleux débat fait rage. Déchiré entre sa fidélité envers le traître et son désir d'en finir avec ce vide qui le ronge, il reste immobile, indécis. Ryuu reste silencieux. Il sait que malgré tout son désir d'aider son ami, le choix final ne lui appartient pas.

…

Lentement, très lentement, Ulquiorra baisse la tête. Quand il l'a relève, sa ressurection s'est dissipé. Un larme, unique, coule sur sa joue droite.

-Aide moi, Ryuu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Le quinta bis sourit doucement. Et claque des doigts. Un garganta aux bords rouges s'ouvrit derrière Ulquiorra, qui s'y rend sans hésiter. Juste avant que le passage ne se referme, il jette un dernier regard en direction de Ryuu, d'Inoue, d' Ishida et d'Ichigo. Un regard empli de gratitude. Lorsqu'il arrive à Kurayami, il est immédiatement accueilli par deux individus souriants.

Ils dégagent une impression de paix et de puissance. Ulquiorra sourit intérieurement. Il a eu raison d'écouter son ami…

De son côté Ryuu se prépare au choc final. Après un bref au revoir à Ichigo et au autres, il ouvre un garganta et se retrouve à la fausse Karakura.

Et lui fais face.

-Que fait tu là, Ryuu ?

-Aizen…

* * *

Et voilà ! Désolé du retard je n'avait aucune inspiration »_ »'. le prochain chap' que je publierai sera un chapitre de "par delà les limites".

A plus et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	32. dénouement partie 1

Ta daaa ! Après une longue pause me voici de retour pour la suite de Renaissance ! Accrochez vous, pas mal de baston ce coup ci.

Réponses aux reviews :

elo17 : merci pour toutes ces reviews d'un coup ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Je t'en veux absolument pas de ne pas commenter tous ce que je fais : le temps est une ressource précieuse qui va en priorité aux études (meeeerde…) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira^^

Magda-chan : mon histoire te plait, cool ! La suite est ici.

Gun d'ange : je suis surveillé ! Oh my god ! Alors non la poudre la bas c'est pas ce que vous croyez, c'est du sucre… je t'ai envoyé un message pour répondre à tes questions. Avec de la chance la suite te plaira !

Cerise et Sardine : la suite est arrivé ! lalala^^ je suis content que tu aimes, j'avais pas envie de voir Ulquiorra mourir.

Hiyoru : l'arc des enfers, ça sonne bien, j'ai hâte de lire ce truc ! Dommage qu'on ne le reverra pas.

Sid-X8 : tu vas tout voir, alors ouvre grand tes yeux !

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture^^ en italique c'est les pensées.

Thème musical du chapitre : power to strive (ost bleach)

* * *

Chapitre 32 : dénouement partie 1

-Que fait tu là, Ryuu ?

-Aizen… tout se termine ici et maintenant.

Le traître se retourne, un fin sourire sur le visage. L'air sur de lui comme toujours.

-Tu te décides enfin à passer à l'action, j'avais presque fini par croire que tu t'étais résigné. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es idiot de te penser à la hauteur. Je sais que tu caches ta véritable force, mais même dans ces conditions tu me restes inférieur en tout points.

L'arrivée du quinta bis n'est pas passée inaperçue. Les shinigamis et les arrancars cessent temporairement de s'affronter, intriqués par la scène qui se déroule non loin.

- Raaah, ce n'est pas juste ! Grogne Apache, on avait presque gagné ! Elle rengaine son zanpakto sous le regard médusé de Matsumoto. De leur côté, Mira Rose et Sun Sun font de même, tandis qu'Hallibel entreprend de donner quelques explications à Hitsugaya, très surpris lui aussi.

-Que faites vous ?

-Ce combat n'a plus lieu d'être, shinigami. Bientôt, tout sera terminé.

De son côté, Stark affirme qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe, tandis que Barraguan regarde Ryuu avec surprise.

-_Il le trahit ? Il a perdu la raison !_

Ryuu sourit. Personne ne le sait, mais les yeux de Gakkyuu sont braqués sur les combattants, et il est prêt à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il lève une main et claque des doigts. Aussitôt des gigas gargantas s'ouvrent derrière chaque combattants et les aspirent. Les shinigamis se retrouvent à Las Noches tandis que les espadas sont envoyés à kurayami. La bas, Hallibel et ses fraccions se dirigent vers une grande pièce où trône un écran qui leur permettra de suivre le combat. Stark et Lilinette, franchement surpris, finissent par les suivre (c'est moins fatiguant que la baston et la petite n'as pas son mot à dire). Barragan a la ferme intention de ne pas rester à ne rien faire quand une silhouette s'approche. Il se retourne et la surprise apparaît sur son visage.

-_**Je suis déçu, Barragan… je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu tomberais aussi bas.**_

- ! Korosu-sensei...

A la fausse Karakura, Aizen est perplexe. Ces gargantas rouges sont apparus soudainement et en moins de trois secondes il ne restait plus que lui et le quinta bis. Il sourit.

-Ainsi donc tu a l'intension de m'affronter en duel. Je te croyais plus intelligent Ryuu. Sais tu seulement que je suis au courant de tes projets depuis longtemps ? La trahison de Grimmjow était prévisible, celle d'Hallibel en revanche… je te félicite, c'est une superbe manipulation. Cela confirme ce que j'ai dit il y a longtemps : l'admiration est le sentiment le plus éloigné de la compréhension.

Le quinta serre les poings.

-Ce qui nous lie Hallibel et moi n'a rien d'une illusion. Et si tu savais tout pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué plus tôt ?

-Je voulais savoir ou tout cela nous mènerait. Je suis curieux, tu sais ?

-Tu es trop sur de toi surtout. Mais ce n'est pas grave, dans peu de temps tu ne nuiras plus.

Ryuu dégaine et se met en garde, sa lame dans la main gauche (il est gaucher je sais plus si je l'ai déjà dis).

-Prépare toi.

-Mais j'ai déjà gagné. Tu sembles oublier que Kyoga suigetsu te contrôle.

Aizen dégaine, lame vers le bas et ne bouge pas. D'un seul coup Ryuu se retourne et bloque une attaque qui vient dans son dos. Il riposte avec un coup d'estoc… qui rate sa cible. Quelques pas plus loin, Aizen réapparaît, sidéré.

-Comment as-tu pu éviter ?

Son adversaire a un petit sourire.

-Sixième sens. Ton shikai te sera inutile.

Devant la tête que tire le shinigami, l'ex quinta bis se remémore un important moment de son plan.

* * *

Flashback

L'espada au grand complet est réuni dans la salle du trône. Aizen dégaine son sabre au milieu d'un discours en regardant chaque arrancar dans les yeux. Comme les autres, Ryuu regarde la lame et tombe sous l'influence du shikai. Quelques jours plus tard, il contacte Gakkyuu qui le téléporte à Kurayami.

-Je suis sous l'emprise de son shikai comme prévu.

-Ne t'en fait pas je m'en charge. Ils vont remarquer ton absence ?

-Je suis sensé être en mission, donc c'est normal que je sois absent. Tu peux faire quelque chose alors ?

Le vasto lorde sourit.

-Rien de ce qui concerne les sens ne m'est inconnu. Le shikai de cet homme est l'arme la plus inutile qui soit contre moi.

Il pose deux doigts sur le front de Ryuu qui se sent traversé par une vague de reiatsu.

-Voilà, son emprise est brisée.

Fin flashback

* * *

_-Merci Gakkyuu, je t'en dois une._

-Impossible… mais tu restes un simple arrancar. Je vais te tuer rapidement et après je m'occuperais du shinigami remplacent et des traîtres.

Aizen fonce sur Ryuu, la lame vers l'avant tandis que l'ex quinta bis esquive d'un pas sur la gauche au dernier moment avant de contre attaquer. Les échanges de coups sont équilibrés pendant un moment aucun des deux ne parvenant à prendre l'avantage. Aizen a plus d'expérience mais il est déconcerté par le style de Ryuu et le fait que ce dernier esquive au lieu de parer. Fijnalement Aizen recule, vise et lance le hado numéro 4, le byakurai. Ryuu se décale sur la droite et ne vois pas l'attaque suivante qui vient par le haut. Le coup d'épée le frappe à l'épaule droite et l'envoi voler dans un immeuble qu'il transperce comme un missile. Aizen se pose doucement sur le sol.

-C'est tout, Ryuu ? Je suis réellement déçu…

Les gravats s'agitent et il apparaît. Son épaule est rougie par le sang qui coule et son visage est parcouru d'un filet de sang.

-Ha…ha… ha… t'es pas mauvais. Laisse moi te montrer un truc.

L'ex espada ramène son sabre devant lui, bras tendu à l'horizontale. Il se concentre un moment, les yeux fermés puis il crie

-BAN-KAI !

-Quoi ? Impossible !

Ryuu disparaît et transperce l'épaule gauche d'Aizen jusqu'à la garde. Il recule ensuite avec un sourire moqueur.

-T'y a cru, hein ?

-Petit enfoiré…

S'en suit un déchaînement de hado qui oblige Ryuu à un véritable numéro de voltige aérienne pour esquiver. De sonido en sonido il se rapproche du shinigami, un cero dans la main. Arrivé au corps à corps il évite un coup de sabre, plaque sa mai sur le visage du traître et tire. L'attaque décapite net un bâtiment situé derrière et produit un nuage de fumée. Quand il se dissipe les deux combattants se font face. Le visage d'Aizen est brûlé et son épaule pisse le sang. Ryuu a une blessure au front, à l'épaule et sa jambre droite a été percée par une contre attaque de son ennemi.

-Subarashi, Ryuu san. Voilà le niveau qu'un espada devrait avoir. Enfin, en partant du principe que je ne me sois pas retenu. Peux tu faire mieux ?

Ryuu essuie le sang sur son visage. Un sourire carnassier apparaît sur son visage.

-T'as encore rien vu, Aizen. Tu vas mourir de mes mains.

Lentement Ryuu écarte les bras, paumes ouvertes tournées vers le traître. Des sphères dorées se matérialisent dans ses mains, et il vise Aizen en mettant ses bras devant lui.

-Barrage barra !

Des barras jaillissent de ses mains à une cadence folle. C'est au tour d'Aizen de faire un numéro de voltige, la cadence de tir de la technique de Ryuu dépasse même la cero metralleta de Stark. Il se réfugie derrière un immeuble mais celui-ci est déchiqueté par l'attaque. Un nuage de fumée se forme. Profitant de cet état du terrain, Ryuu prend la pose du kamehameha et charge une autre attaque. La fumée se dissipe et Aizen apparaît, amoché. Il lève la tête et vois avec stupeur une boule de lumière dans les mains de son ennemi.

Ryuu continue de charger son attaque

-Giganta….

D'un sonido il passe dans le dos du shinigami qui a à peine le temps de se retourner.

-…CERO !

Un colossal rayon d'or pulvérise tout sur son passage, avec Aizen sur son chemin. Par chance Ryuu a visé le ciel, la fausse Karakura n'a donc pas reçu trop de dégâts.

Après cette attaque, Ryuu est très fatigué. Il sait que ce n'est pas suffisant, alors il profite du peu de temps qu'il a pour se reconcentrer. Un moment de silence s'écoule, et un bruit se fait entendre. C'est un applaudissement.

-Splendide, vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu irais aussi loin. Mais tous tes efforts sont inutiles.

La fumée se dissipe, et Aizen apparaît. Ryuu soupire.

_-Evidemment, ça aurait été trop facile. Maintenant qu'il se prend pour chrysacier sa va être encore plus dur. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot._

Lentement, Ryuu ferme les yeux et lève son bras gauche, la lame vers le ciel. Le sol tremble, des nuages se forment et assombrissent le ciel. Le reiatsu de l'ex espada grimpe en flèche sous le regard attentif d'un Aizen qui se trouve désormais dans son état de chrysalide.

Après un instant, Ryuu ouvre les yeux.

-Perce les cieux, ESPERANZA !

* * *

ka boom! alors vous avez aimé ? la suite arrivera bientôt, alors à + et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	33. dénouement partie 2

Salut la compagnie ! La suite de la fin arrive, plus que quelques chapitres…

Réponses aux reviews :

Cerise et Sardine : t'inquiètes, Aizen va prendre très cher ! Et je suis content que t'ai ris, ce passage devait tourner Aizen en ridicule.

Nekookami : si tu me menaces je publie plus, na ! Non je rigole. Ravi que ce chap t'ai plu. Avec tous ces soutiens Ryuu peut pas perdre^^

Sid-X8 : Ryuu a la classe yeah ! Il va pendre Aizen par ses tripes et il brûlera le reste^^

Magda-chan : et oui la fin arrive, snif. Les dragons sont des créatures célestes, je me suis donc inspiré du bankai de Toshiro, l'autre dragon de l'histoire, pour faire la phrase de libération de Ryuu. Et Esperanza, ça fait de Ryuu le dragon de l'espoir… je trouvait ça cool.

Gun d'ange : c'est une bonne question… t'auras la réponse en lisant^^

Merci de me laisser des reviews, vous êtes super !

Thème musical du chapitre : invasion (ost bleach)

Italique = pensée

On se retrouve ne bas^^

* * *

Chapitre 33 : dénouement partie 2

A Las Noches, le corps sans vie de Rudobone s'effondre. Terrassé par une attaque mêlant un kido de Rukia, une décharge de reiatsu de Chad, la morsure de Zabimaru et une frappe de Tsume dans la gorge. Il n'avait eu aucune chance : les racines crées par Jiyuu l'empêchaient de bouger. Le petit groupe d'ami est ensuite sorti du bâtiment ou ils ont retrouvé Ichigo, Inoue et Ishida. Ils réfléchissaient à un moyen de rentrer quand un giga garganta s'est ouvert soudainement et à craché tous les capitaines.

Après des retrouvailles plutôt froides (Soi Fon ne pouvant se permettre de se montrer sympa en public et Byakuya était furieux que sa sœur ait risqué sa vie) le groupe très élargi demande à Mayuri s'il est possible de retourner à la fausse Karakura. Après un petit moment le scientifique dégénéré leur répond qu'il est impossible de revenir : une énergie spéciale bloque complètement l'espace et interdit l'ouverture d'un garganta.

Suite à ces découvertes, Yamamoto ordonne la mise en place d'un dispositif qui permettrait de voir et d'entendre ce qui se passerait là bas. En effet, l'arrivée du quinta bis et les évènements qui ont suivi soulèvent de nombreuses questions. Le groupe d'Ichigo est soumis à un véritable interrogatoire en règle. Mais ils disent tous qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui se passe…

Avant de se regarder d'un air complice.

Pendant que Mayuri et Ukitake installe une sorte d'écran géant (sans la 3d, dsl), Toshiro s'avance vers Tsubaki (Jiyuu se cache non loin).

-C'était très imprudent, Tsubaki ! Vous auriez pu mourir !

-Je sais, Toshiro taicho. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester au seireitei alors que mes amis étaient en danger.

Le petit capitaine soupira.

-Au moins tu vas bien…

Au fond de lui Toshiro était en colère. En colère contre Tsubaki, et contre lui-même. Il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger. Même si elle était suffisamment forte pour prendre soin d'elle toute seule.

La jeune shinigami remarqua son trouble, et lui caressa tendrement la joue droite, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Moi aussi j'ai pensé à toi.

Le cœur du taicho rate un battement.

-Euh… Tsubaki, je euh… y faut que je te dise…

-C'a y est ! Ils ont réussi à faire marcher l'écran, vous pouvez venir voir !

_Kurosaki Ichigo, je te hais._

C'est ce que pensait le capitaine tandis que Tsubaki le rejoignait près de l'écran géant. En les regardant, elle se dit qu'il va falloir qu'elle choisisse…

Pendant ce temps, à la fausse Karakura

-Perce les cieux, ESPERANZA !

Une aura d'or entoure Ryuu tandis que sa puissance augmente à un rythme effréné. Le ciel s'assombrit, de lourds nuages noirs se forment, zébrés d'éclairs rouges se déchaînant dans un fracas de fin du monde. Les bâtiments tremblent et menacent de s'écrouler. La silhouette du quinta bis disparaît dans une colonne qui jaillit vers le ciel et transperce les nuages. Lorsque la colonne se dissipe, le ciel est redevenu bleu.

Un frisson cours le long de l'échine d'Aizen.

-_Alors c'est cela ta ressurection… subarashi !_

Ryuu inspire, puis expire profondément. La sensation de puissance qui le traverse est indescriptible. Il fait un pas en avant. Sous ses pieds, un cratère se forme là ou il marche.

Aizen le détaille du regard. Le torse de Ryuu est recouvert d'une armure blanche, ses jambes et ses bras aussi. De ses coudes et genoux sortent des pointes et ses doigts sont terminés par de longues griffes. Ses pieds ont désormais des griffes, comme ceux d'un dragon. Sa tête est recouverte entièrement par une sorte de casque avec des pics sur les côtés, des tempes jusqu'à l'arrière. Ses yeux d'ambres aux pupilles verticales fixent Aizen avec haine, alors que son rictus de colère dévoile ses dents, redevenues de véritables poignards. Dans son dos, au dessus de la ceinture part une queue, avec des pointes à l'extrémité. Et pour compléter le tableau, il a dans le dos une paire d'aile immaculée dont l'envergure est supérieure à Murcielago.

Ryuu inspire, écarte légèrement les bras et pousse un rugissement terrible qui fait exploser toutes les vitres à plusieurs quartiers à la ronde.

-RRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR !

Aizen sourit intérieurement.

-Un dragon humanoïde… très impressionnant Ryuu. Tu_

Un coup de griffe aussi soudain que brutal l'envoi valser à travers la ville. Il valdingue de toit en toit par ricochet. Soudain Ryuu apparaît derrière lui, se retourne et l'envoi s'écraser au sol d'un puissant coup de queue.

-**Ta gueule, vermine.**

Aizen se relève avec difficulté.

_-C'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas être aussi puissant ! J'ai fusionné avec le Hogyoku, je suis plus fort que ce petit bâtard !_

D'un seul coup, une chape de reiatsu lui coupe la respiration, et il a du mal à se relever. Il y parvient avec beaucoup de difficulté… pour faire face à Ryuu, qui avance lentement, les ailes repliées. Arrivé à environ deux mètres du traître, il s'arrête.

-**Aizen… une dernière parole peut être ?**

Il lève les deux bras face au shinigami, les mains dans la même position que celles de Grimmjow quand il fait son cero.

-**Ryuu no kokyuu ! (**Souffle du dragon !)

Aizen voit les mains de son adversaires briller, puis une quantité phénoménale de reiatsu le percute de plein fouet dans une violence inouie.

-Impossible ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

La fausse Karakura disparaît brièvement dans un flash doré. Une bonne partie des rues et des immeubles a été rasée.

Ryuu soupire, avant de se mettre dans la position du coureur. Il déploie ses ailes…

_**-Il ne faut pas que je lui laisse le temps de réfléchir !**_

Et l'instant d'après il n'est plus la. Seul reste un cratère dans le béton de la rue, là ou il se tenait.

A l'autre bout de la fausse Karakura, Aizen à finit de se régénérer grâce aux incroyables pouvoirs du Hogyoku. En revanche il est très inquiet.

-_Cette technique… ça n'avait rien à voir avec un cero ! C'était… bien au-delà…_

Un soudain déplacement d'air lui fait lever la tête, juste à temps pour recevoir un coup de coude dans la tempe gauche. Un uppercut le fait décoller et avant qu'il ne retombe, quelque chose s'enroule autour de ses jambes tandis que des pointes lui rentrent dans les jambes. La tête en bas il se fait violemment plaquer contre un mur dans le quel il s'enfonce. Les coups de poings, de pieds et de griffes se mettent à pleuvoir. Lorsque ça s'arrête enfin, il a le temps voir Ryuu reculer, et pointer deux doigts de sa mains gauche sur lui.

**-GRAND REY CERO !**

Le tir le propulse encore plus loin. Ryuu inspire à fond.

-C'est la fin.

Il concentre une grande quantité de reiatsu dans sa main gauche, doigts étendus comme la pointe d'une lance et il fonce sur Aizen pour l'empaler quand…

-CA SUFFIT !

Une explosion de reiatsu repousse le quinta bis qui doit mettre les bras en croix devant lui pour se protéger.

_**-Merde ! J'ai mis trop de temps…**_

Une silhouette sort des décombre. Une silhouette ailée.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère de toute mon existence, Ryuu. Ta mort sera lente...

_**-Bah voyons papilusion…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ta da ! Chapitre finit ! Le gros power up de Ryuu a été fun à écrire, mais ça pouvait pas se finir comme ça^^ sinon ça ferait trop gary sue. La prochaine fois : la contre attaque de mèche rebelle man ! il est sortit de son cocon maintenant. J'espère que la descriprtion de Ryuu est claire. Ses mains aussi sont recouvertes par l'armure, je sais pas si vous l'aviez compris tout de suite, mes descriptions sont parfois foireuses…

Ps : j'ai acheté pokemon version blanche hier (le jour de sa sortie en fait) et j'en suis à 4 badges ! je suis trop bon ! ok je sais on s'en fout… mais j'voulais l'dire, d'abord !

A + et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	34. Dénouement partie 3

Salut tout le monde ! Vos reviews me manquaient alors j'ai décidé d'écrire la suite ! Au chapitre des bonnes nouvelles, je suis passé de 19 à 20 ans le 18 mars, ça me fait un an de plus^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Gun d'ange : j'ai du mal à faire long, désolé - -' la fin approche et je pense pouvoir surprendre certaines…

Hiyoru : oui et je l'ai fini^^ super bande-son en plus c'était très agréable. Ryuu va se sortir les tripes pour gagner.

Sid-X8 : j'aurais dit un sale cafard, mais bon mite ça passe… cool l'idée de l'ampoule^^

Petite précision : Gin est à Kurayami.

Italique = pensée

On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 34 : dénouement partie 3

Aizen avance calmement, sur de lui. Sa nouvelle forme a encore plus décuplée ses pouvoirs déjà immenses, et il ne craint plus Ryuu. Son reiatsu fait trembler l'air, et le quinta bis a du mal à respirer.

_**Ce type est un monstre… il est over nine thousand là…**_

Le traître sourit.

-J'arrive, Ryuu…

Pendant ce temps, à Las Noches et à Kurayami, les spectateurs sont époustouflés. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à un tel déchaînement de puissance. Hallibel et Tsubaki sont fières, alors que les capitaines sont très surpris (Byakuya fait les yeux ronds et Toshiro a la bouche _grande OUVERTE_). [ oh my god !]

A ce moment, Aizen fonce sur Ryuu qui pare de justesse un coup d'estoc avant de contre attaquer d'un coup de queue. Aizen recule et la tranche à moitié, avant d'attraper une pointe et d'arracher l'appendice. Ryuu tombe.

-**AAAAARRG !**

Aizen sourit.

-Imbécile, tu n'avais aucune chance. Maintenant meurs.

Il lève sa lame, mais juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible, Ryuu déploie son aile gauche qui frappe le shinigami et dévie son coup. Il se relève et charge le traître, le percutant dans le ventre de plein fouet. Aizen recule, plié en deux et en émettant un « euarh ! » peu élégant. De rage il frappe horizontalement mais son adversaire bloque. Il tente alors un coup de poing mais Ryuu le dévie avec le dos de sa main droite et assène un redoutable coup de boule qui envoie valser son ennemi. Ryuu en profite pour souffler un peu.

_**Ah la vache, je déguste… je vais pas tenir, à moins que…**_

Un bruit de gravas lui apprend qu'Aizen s'est relevé. Ryuu se concentre, et fonce sur lui en ligne droite, les mains entourées d'une aura dorée. Aizen lance une série de kido d'un niveau supérieur à 80 que Ryuu esquive de justesse. Une fois au corps à corps, il utilise un sonido pour se retrouver derrière Aizen, qui se retourne avec le sourire et bloque un coup vertical du tranchant de la main. Son sourire s'élargit jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que la lame de son sabre semble s'effriter.

-Nani !

Il recule de justesse mais son adversaire fonce aussitôt grâce au sonido et le frappe avec la main gauche, en pleine poitrine. Manque de chance il a raté le Hogyoku, mais les effets de son attaque son toutefois importants : Aizen a un trou comme ceux des hollows et il crache du sang. Ryuu sourit.

-_**Encaisse, connard ! C'est ma version du chidori ! La paume vibrante !**_

De son côté, Tsubaki ne comprend pas.

-Comment cette attaque à t elle pu faire autant de dégâts ?

Les yeux du sotaicho s'entrouvrent.

-Cet arrancar a recouvert ses mains de reiatsu qu'il fait vibrer, renforçant la force de pénétration de son coup. De plus les vibrations produisent des dégâts supplémentaires. C'est redoutable, aucun des capitaines n'aurait survécu à cela.

Ichigo et ses amis ouvrent de grands yeux surpris et murmurent un « woua… » de surprise.

Aizen aussi est surpris, et ça ne lui plait pas. Pas du tout.

-Petite vermine, même maintenant tu te tiens encore sur ma route !

Il lève les bras, ferme les yeux et récite une longue incantation, puis il rouvre ses yeux avec un grand sourire sadique.

-Disparaît insecte ! Hado numéro 90 : cercueil noir !

Ryuu a à peine le temps de dire « oh mer ! » que la technique, à pleine puissance, se referme sur lui.

Aizen éclate de rire, quand soudain la surface du hado se fissure et vole en éclat. Ryuu a survécu en brisant l'attaque de l'intérieure…

Mais ses ailes y sont restées.

_**-Merde ! Je me fais torcher là ! C'est mauvais !**_

La résistance de son ennemi énerve prodigieusement le shinigami, qui dresse devant lui son sabre et fonce pour empaler l'ex quinta bis. Ryuu se baisse légèrement, fait une rotation sur lui-même en accompagnant le mouvement de son adversaire pour se retrouver dans son dos et donne un grand coup de coude dans les côtes droites d'Aizen, plantant son excroissance osseuse dans la chair. Aizen émet un grognement, avant que son ennemi ne lui attrape la tête et lui assène un coup de genou dans le ventre, qui a l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il recule, et lance un cero sur le shinigami qui ne peut pas esquiver.

Mais tout ces mouvement ne servent à rien : le Hogyoku soigne Aizen à chaque fois. Et une fois encore le traître se relève.

-Peu importe ce que tu fais, ç'est inutile : je guérirais toujours.

-_**Au moins j'ai la satisfaction de te voir souffrir, sous merde.**_

La répartie met le traître en colère, et il intensifie son reiatsu. La pression est atroce, Ryuu est sur les rotules mais il refuse de perdre. D'un sonido il se retrouve derrière Aizen et tire une série de barra. Les attaques gênent le traître plus qu'elles ne l'endommagent mais elles permettent à Ryuu de se rapprocher pour enclencher un combo de coup de pied et de poing qui laisse Aizen un peu sonné. L'arrancar en profite pour charger un cero dans chaque main et quand la technique a atteint sa puissance max il plaque ses mains sur Aizen et tire. Le choc est rude et envoie Loréal man dans le décor.

-_**C'est maintenant ou jamais !**_

L'ex espada saute sur un immeuble et concentre son reiatsu en lui. Une aura dorée l'entoure tandis que le toit se lézarde et craque sous la pression.

Aizen lui s'est relevé et regarde son ennemi en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?_

Arrivé au niveau de puissance désiré, Ryuu fixe Aizen.

-_**PREND CA ! RYUU NO DOKI !**_

Il inspire et crache un tsunami de flammes dorées qui consume tout sur leur passage. Elles sont sur Aizen avant qu'il ait le temps de dire « mèche »

-NOOOOOOOOON ! AAAAARRRRG !

Les flammes dévorent tout sans pitié. Le sol, le béton, le verre, les murs, Aizen, tout est réduit en cendres. Le traître se tord de douleur sous le regard de Ryuu qui se pose une question vitale.

Cela sera-t-il suffisant ?

* * *

Voilà ! Une fois encore je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon temps de publication, et pour la taille misérable de ce chapitre. Je me rend compte que pour un perso sensé être non gary sue c'est raté… tant pis mais je l'aime comme il est.

Ryuu no doki veut dire fureur du dragon.

Je vais garder gros du suspense pour la suite. Allez un petit indice pour la route : Ryuu dispose encore d'une super attaque qu'il utilisera dans le prochain chapitre.

La prochaine fois : le grand final

A plus et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^

ps du 21 mars: ce chapitre aurait du paraître plus tot, mais le site a buggé. désolé...


	35. le grand final

Hello tout le monde ! Navré du retard mais entre la semaine de devoir sur table et le site qui bug ENCORE ce chapitre est dispo avec mass retard. Désolé.

Réponses aux reviews :

Nekookami : un sacrifice hein ? Tu verras… merci pour cette review amusante, et profite de la suite^^

Sid-X8 : c'est sur c'est un coriace, mais Ryuu peut en venir à bout^^ merci de me rassurer à propos du Gary-Sue, j'avais peur que ça dégoûte les gens…

Polairej : exact, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit que mon perso avait un (gros) côté gary-sue. Et j'ai beau me creuser la tête je n'arrive pas à lui trouver de défauts. A si ! Il est ultra protecteur avec Jiyuu et Tsubaki, ça les étouffe un peu.

_Italique=pensée_

Merci de me souhaiter un bon anniv ! Et on se retrouve en bas^^

* * *

Chapitre 35 : le grand final

Ryuu regarde les flammes de sa dernière attaque consumer le terrain et son ennemi. La douleur qui traverse tout son corps est presque insoutenable. Avec les ailes et la queue arrachées, tenir debout demande un effort immense, et il doit s'appuyer sur un château d'eau pour ne pas tomber à genoux.

Sa vue est trouble, il a dans la bouche un goût de sang et respirer est très douloureux.

- Ah… ah… je n'irais pas beaucoup plus loin.

Les flammes s'écartent révélant une silhouette qui s'avance lentement vers l'arrancar.

-Tout ça pour ça ? Je suis déçu Ryuu. Après tout ce temps, tout ces entraînement, ta force s'arrête là ? Je ne suis pas blessé et le Hogyoku est intact…

Le traître sourit.

-Ton échec est méprisable, poussière. Mais ta résistance m'amuse, alors je vais t'accorder une mort rapide. Ca ne fera pas mal, enfin pas trop…

Suite à son discours, le corps d'Aizen change, son visage se sépare pour laisser place à un faciès sombre tandis que des têtes sortent de ses ailes.

Ryuu soupire.

_-La forme finale hein ?_

Il lève la tête, et sourit faiblement.

-_ On dirait que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse… pardon tout le monde._

Il saute à terre et se retrouve face à Aizen, qui fronce les sourcils.

-Curieux, ma simple présence devrait te tuer, mais bon, j'imagine que te détruire moi-même sera plus amusant. Allez, essaye de me divertir… avant de mourir.

Le regard grave, Ryuu se met en garde.

Il est prêt pour le dernier round.

* * *

-Il a besoin d'aide !

Hallibel avait hurlé. Le déroulement du combat ne lui plaisait pas du tout et l'inaction des membres du conseil la rendait folle de rage. Jiyuu et Grimmjow était du même avis, leurs zanpaktos dégainés et prêts à se battre.

-Connard ! Tu vas nous laisser partir, il a besoin de nous là !

Gakkyuu tourne vers eux son visage aux yeux fermés, l'air triste.

-Et que ferais tu, sexta ? Que feriez vous ? Aizen est bien trop puissant, sa simple présence vous détruirait. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous dévoiler : les shinigamis tenterais de s'en mêler et il en résulterait des morts inutiles. Non, on ne peur rien faire, même si j'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement.

Grimmjow serra la garde de son arme plus fort, le visage déformé par la colère.

-TU TE FOU DE MA GUEULE ! Si le conseil au grand complet se pointe l'autre bâtard n'a aucune chance !

Hallibel est beaucoup plus calme, mais son ton est sans appel.

-Je ne le laisserais pas. Je refuse de l'abandonner.

_**-Il y a peut être un moyen… une façon de porter assistance à Ryuu sans que tout le conseil ne se dévoile au yeux des shinigamis.**_

-Et a quoi penses tu, Korosu ?

_**-J'ai un plan, mais je vais avoir besoin de Youkou pour le réaliser…**_

A Las Noches, les capitaines sont unanimes : l'arrancar qui a défié Aizen va mourir. Ils n'ont pas remarqué l'air sombre de Tsubaki et des autres…

Dans la fausse Karakura, une violente explosion retentis, et dégage un grand nuage de poussière. Une toux se fait entendre tandis qu'une silhouette émerge lentement des gravats. Ryuu avance, trébuche mais se rattrape, et se remet en garde. Aizen viens dans sa direction, un petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Les quelques traces de coup qu'il a reçu ont déjà disparues.

-J'ai assez joué. Adieu Ryuu.

Soudain une sphère noire jaillit de nulle part et frappe Aizen à l'épaule. Sous le choc le traître recule, surpris. Il tourne la tête, l'air en colère.

-Qui es tu ?

Ryuu regarde le nouvel arrivant, très surpris.

-Mais… je croyais que…

_**-Changement de plan mon ami. Repose toi tu as l'ai d'en avoir besoin. **_

Korosu lève les bras et une sphère noire en forme de crâne se forme. Il la lance en direction d'Aizen qui l'esquive d'une téléportation vers la gauche. Mais il réalise bien vite que l'attaque le suit.

-Nani !

L'attaque semble devenir plus rapide avec le temps, e Aizen est obliger d'enchaîner les esquives pour maintenir une certaine distance entre l'attaque et lui. Pendant ce temps une silhouette gracieuse et fine se déplace furtivement dans le dos de Ryuu qui se retourne, encore plus surpris.

-Toi aussi ? Mais je croyais que vous aviez décidé de rester à Kurayami.

Youkou sourit.

-Grimmjow, Hallibel et Jiyuu peuvent être très persuasif quand ils veulent^^ Maintenant ne bouge pas, j'en ais pour un petit moment.

La petite membre du conseil pose ses mains sur le torse de Ryuu (elle se rince l'œil au passage^^) et murmure :

-Kousei.

Un halo fait d'une douce lumière tiède entoure ses mains, et peu à peu les blessures de Ryuu disparaissent, sa queue et ses ailes repoussent. Finalement Ryuu sent son reiatsu revenir. Etonné mais ravi il regarde ses mains et ses bras puis son torse et ses ailes. Il regarde Youkou avec un grand sourire.

-Merci beaucoup Youkou-san^^ je peux repartir au combat maintenant. Toi et Korosu-san allez m'aider ?

La jeune fille rougit et recule un peu.

-Non, on va repartir… quand tu te sentiras prêt Ryuu-san.

-Alors prévient Korosu –san. Je vais y retourner maintenant.

Elle hoche la tête et émet un signal lumineux avec la main. Korosu l'aperçoit et la rejoint d'un sonido parfaitement maîtrisé.

_**-Bonne chance Ryuu. Tu vas en avoir besoin.**_

Ils disparaissent dans un giga garganta. De son côté Aizen regarde sa main droite avec laquelle il a arrêté l'attaque de Korosu, se croyant capable d'encaisser. Résultat sa main est morte. Mais grâce au Hogyoku il a guérit et se dirige vers Ryuu.

-Dis moi Ryuu qui était ce

SLASH !

Un violent coup de griffe l'envoie valser dans le décor et avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrive il sent qu'on l'attrape. Ryuu décolle et une fois arrivé dans le ciel il se retourne et se met à partir en vrille tout en fonçant vers le sol.

-_ne crie pas ne crie pas ne crie pas…_

La rotation s'accélère tandis qu'Aizen tente en vain de se libérer.

-_Oh et puis zut !_

-OMOTE RENGE !

Aizen heurte violemment le sol alors que Ryuu s'est écarté de justesse. Alors que seules les jambes du traître dépassent du sol, Ryuu sent une once de culpabilité.

-_Désolé Lee… j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher^^_

Après quelques efforts Aizen s'extirpe du sol et chasse la poussière de ses épaules avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

-Loréal car je le vaux bien !

Aizen tourne la tête.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Ryuu. Mais je suppose que l'humour est ta dernière bravade face à la mort.

-Ah si c'est hilarant^^ et puis on y passera tous alors on va pas en faire un drame.

Les deux combattants se regarde pendant un moment, puis le combat reprend. Chaque coup fait trembler la terre, le béton et le verre volent en éclats, le souffle arrache les arbres, les immeubles s'effondrent. Les deux adversaires bougent si vite qu'ils sont invisibles.

Aizen sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Sa puissance surpasse de loin celle de Ryuu et pourtant il continue de se battre. Pire, sa force augmente, lentement mais sûrement.

- C'est impossible ! Tu n'es que poussière ! Comment peut tu me résister ! JE SUIS UN DIEUX !

Un poing dans sa face l'envoie au sol où il cause un immense cratère.

-… Tu me soules avec tes conneries. De toute façon c'est la fin.

Haut dans le ciel, Ryuu inspire profondément, étend ses ailes et ses bras, ferme les poings puis concentre son reiatsu. A Kurayami Gakkyuu prend une expression alarmée.

NON ! Il va s'en servir !

Un concert de « quoi ! » et de regard surpris émane des membres du conseil.

Hallibel, inquiète, se retourne vers le premier hollow de l'histoire.

-Ca veut dire quoi, « il va s'en servir » ? De quoi parlez vous ?

C'est Isei qui lui apporte la réponse. Son visage est fermé ainsi que ses poings.

-Ca veut dire que Ryuu va utiliser sa dernière technique. Après ça Aizen mourra.

Grimmjow affiche un sourire de triomphe.

-Alors c'est dans la poche !

Isei et Gakkyuu se regardent, conscient de la vérité…

* * *

Flash back

Ryuu tombe au sol, épuisé. Il doit partir pour trouver Aizen dans quelques jours mais avant Isei et Korosu sont venus le chercher pour lui apprendre une technique ultime.

Le vasto lorde de la mort approche du dragon.

-_**Excellent travail, Ryuu. Tu as maîtrisé cette technique.**_

-Mais n'oublie pas, reprend Isei, si tu s'en sers, tu meurs.

Flash back

* * *

-C'est ce que je craignais. Aujourd'hui sonne la fin des rêves du traître. Aujourd'hui, Aizen va être jugé.

-Oui Gakkyuu. On dirait que notre ami a compris que plus le temps passe et plus le Hogyoku transforme Aizen. Viendra un moment où il sera invulnérable.

Pendant ce temps, Ryuu continue de concentrer son reiatsu. Aizen ne fait rien. Curieux, il souhaite voire quelle pitoyable dernière tentative son ennemi va lancer avant de tomber sous le poids de sa puissance.

Ryuu montre les crocs dans une grimace d'efforts tandis que tout son reiatsu se concentre dans un point devant lui. A son reiatsu il rajoute celui de l'environnement.

Aizen écarquille les yeux, ébahi.

-C'est IMPOSSIBLE ! Tu ne peux pas être plus fort que moi !

Une sphère dorée parcourue d'éclairs rouges se matérialise peu à peu. Devant un Aizen trop stupéfait pour bouger elle grossit, grossit de plus en plus, elle grossit encore et encore pour atteindre puis dépasser la taille de la lune.

A ce stade la terre tremble comme si elle était secouée par un séisme surpuissant, le ciel se déchire et des rafales de vents terribles balaient les derniers immeubles encore debout.

-C'est terminé Aizen ! Ryuu no… KEIBATSU !

La sphère géante fonce sur Aizen qui tente de la bloquer avec ses mains tout en maximisant son niveau de reiatsu. Peu à peu, l'attaque de Ryuu gagne du terrain et Aizen panique. Pendant un instant les deux forces s'opposent puis Ryuu sort un objet de sa poche. C'est un petit crâne miniature. Il le lance sur l'épaule gauche d'Aizen qui ne remarque rien, trop occupé à retenir la boule de reiatsu.

-Le dispositif est en place Gakkyuu !

Dans la forteresse du conseil le vasto lorde a entendu le message.

-Canon céleste, déploiement !

Kurayami tremble, et sa plus haute tour s'ouvre lentement comme une fleur. Un canon se dresse alors, pointé vers le ciel. Gakkyuu se concentre, les mains jointes. Un giga garganta s'ouvre au dessus du canon.

Et au dessus d'Aizen.

-3… 2…1… FEU !

BLAM ! Un rayon d'énergie pure part du canon et se déverse dans le garganta. Le contrecoup du tir est si puissant que tous le Hueco Mundo le ressent. Y compris La Noches, où l'onde de choc a fait tomber tout le monde. Un grondement se fait entendre tandis qu'un gigantesque tsunami de sable traverse le désert infini du monde vide.

A la fausse Karakura, le rayon frappe Aizen de toute sa puissance. Le traître hurle, il sent ses atomes se tordrent et se déchirer. C'est alors qu'il lâche prise, et qu'il reçoit l'attaque de Ryuu.

-OOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRG !

Chaque particule est désintégrée, déchirée et disparaît à jamais dans la terrible explosion qui rase entièrement la fausse Karakura. Heureusement, des giga garganta de secours ont évacué la majeure partie de l'explosion cataclysmique dans l'espace. La planète n'a donc pas été détruite.

Dans le ciel, Ryuu regarde le cratère fumant dans lequel a disparu le traître. Soudain une douleur atroce lui broie le torse, des craquelures dorées apparaissent sur son torse et dans un bruit d'explosion de chair et d'os, un trou du diamètre d'un ballon de basket prend place dans son torse tandis que ses ailes brûlent partiellement pour devenir des passoires.

Lentement, il bascule en arrière, et tombe.

Il heurte le sol violemment.

_-Euarg… c'est fini… j'ai froid… je veux dormir… pardon tout le monde…_

Ses paupières se ferment quand il entend des voix.

-RYUU !

-GRAND FRÈRE !

-RYUU SAMA !

_Hein ? Je dois halluciner… aaah… j'ai… sommeil…_

Ryuu expire, puis ses yeux se ferment.

* * *

Ta da ! Alors c'était prévisible ou pas ? Bon ok j'avoue final à la dbz et perso méga gary sue ! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous à plus^^ n'oubliez pas de poster des reviews si vous avez aimé !

Kousei veut dire régénération et keibatsu signifie jugement / sentence / sanction / peine

La prochaine fois : épilogue.

A + et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	36. épilogue

Wahou ! Le dernier chapitre déjà… je vous remercie toutes et tous de m'avoir lu et d'avoir posté des reviews. J'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire cette histoire.

On dirait que le précédent chap était un peu inattendu^^ enfin bon, réponses aux reviews :

Nekookami : tu montes un business sur le dos de mon perso ? Où est ma part ? Et oui tout était prévu depuis le premier chapitre et même avant^^

Gun d'ange : je savais que le coup de la mèche ça plairait à quelqu'un^^ hé, avoue que c'était hyper tentant quand même ! Et vas y tu peux utiliser Ryuu dans ta fic que j'irais bientôt lire.

… ouah, t'as prévu une mise a mort bien gore ^^ heureusement que je suis immortel avec un pouvoir de régénération illimité^^ et merci pour ce cadeau c'est le plus beau de toute ma vie^^

Sid-X8 : oula, va pas te choper un rhume ! Monte moi ce chauffage et presto ! (En mode papa) je suis content que tu ais aimé^^ la suite arrive. (Regarde son t-shirt) heureusement que c'est l'édition symbiote qui se répare toute seule -_-'

Kuro Shirone : désespoir powa ! J'aime ta vision sombre des choses, voyons voir si tu as eu raison…

* * *

Chapitre 36 : épilogue

La rue est bondée en ce jour d'été. Parmi la foule une jeune femme se dirige vers la superette du coin. Après une petite attente elle arrive à la caisse et paye son dû. Elle a acheté de la nourriture, beaucoup de viande, un peu de riz et de la sauce. Une fois ses courses terminés elle se dirige vers le petit magasin de Kisuke.

-Je suis rentré !

-Salut Tsubaki-chan ! Tu as tout ?

-Oui oui Hime t'en fais pas.

Tsubaki et Inoue se rendent dans la cuisine et déballent les paquets. Peu après Ichigo les rejoints.

-Yo ! Tout va bien ?

-Aucun problème ! Et lui, est ce que…

Ichigo prend un air triste. Il se mord la lèvre la lèvre inférieure.

-Toujours pas…

-Oh…

Tsubaki baisse la tête. Elle pousse un gros soupir. Son inquiétude la hante et l'empêche de dormir.

Cela fait six mois. Six mois que Ryuu a vaincu Aizen. Peu après sa chute sur le champ de bataille les gigas garganta se sont ouverts et les shinigamis et les arrancars se sont retrouvés près du corps de Ryuu.

La suite a faillit finir en bataille rangée.

Certains capitaines voulaient achever le hollow, histoire d'être bien sur, mais Tsubaki s'est mise devant et a jurée sur la Soul Society que quiconque s'en prendrait à son frère mourrait de ses mains. Elle l'avait hurlé les larmes aux yeux. Cette révélation pour le moins fracassante a surpris tout le gotei. Encore plus quand Ichigo a rejoint la jeune shinigami pour lui apporter son soutien, accompagné de ses amis, de Grimmjow, de Jiyuu( sortit de sa cachette) et d'Hallibel. Au moment ou la situation semblait flotter, Isei est apparu et a poliment conseillé au shinigamis de repartir, à moins de souhaiter un autre conflit. Pour appuyer ses dires, Korosu et Youkou l'avaient rejoint et ensemble ils avaient relâché un peu de reiatsu. Devant la sérieuse menace représentée par le trio, le sotaicho avait ordonné le repli.

C'est à ce moment que Unohana avait remarqué que Ryuu vivait encore. Immédiatement après il a été emmené chez Kisuke, ou il a reçu des soins plus qu'ultra intensif. Des soins inattendus d'ailleurs. Officiellement le central 46 a ordonné que les serviteurs d'Aizen soient poursuivit et abattu à vue. Officieusement Isei a eu une entrevue secrète avec le sotaicho afin de s'assurer que l'existence du conseil ne serait connue que des capitaines et des hommes de confiances et que les ex espadas ne seraient pas poursuivis. Et Unohana s'est rendu au magasin où elle procure des soins non stop, avec l'aide d' Inoue, de Youkou, de Jiyuu et d'Hallibel qui même si elle ne connaissait pas de kido de soin se tenait prête à acheter le matériel et à faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

- Ryuu a besoin de moi. Je l'aime et je refuse de rester sans rien faire.

Les choses avaient faillit très mal tourner pour Tsubaki, Renji et Rukia. Ils ont tous les trois reçus un blâme officiel, de leur capitaine. Pour Tsubaki se fut un peu plus compliqué. Après la remise du blâme elle se retrouva seule en face de son capitaine. Le regard glacial Soi Fon toisait sa troisième siège, les bras croisés. Tsubaki s'était inclinée, le front touchant terre, et demanda pardon le plus humblement du monde. Elle enchaîna sur un discours poignant visant à justifier ses actes, quand elle entendit son capitaine s'approcher. Elle releva la tête…

… Pour se prendre la plus belle gifle de sa vie.

-Mais que…

La colère froide qui brillait dans les yeux de Soi Fon la dissuada d'aller plus loin. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut des perles luirent au coin des yeux de son taicho.

- Capitaine ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?

-Vous m'auriez fait exécuter !

- BAKA ! Et perdre mon meilleur élément, ma meilleure amie ! J'aurais agit ainsi si tu ne m'avait pas appris à voir les choses autrement.

- Ca… capitaine…

- Es ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

-Je ne sais pas… il n'a plus de reiatsu, ses organes n'existent plus… j'ai peur…

A ce moment la jeune femme fondit en larme dans les bras de sa taicho, qui l'entoura de ses bras fin dans une étreinte chaude et amicale, procurant un réconfort dont Tsubaki avait grand besoin.

- Il s'en sortira. C'est ton frère non ?

Le fait que Tsubaki ait caché une telle information aurait du lui valoir la cour martiale et un aller simple pour le Sokyoku, mais la bienveillance habilement dissimulée de Soi Fon lui avait permis d'y échapper.

Avec Toshiro, ça s'était mal passé. Il l'avait appelé pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la bas. Une dizaine de minute et des hurlements de colère plus tard, Tsubaki était sortie des locaux de la dixième, rouge de fureur, l'air prête à tuer la première créature vivante qu'elle croiserait. Un instant après sorti le petit taicho, l'ai perdu et sa main gauche sur sa joue, sur laquelle était décalqué l'empreinte de main de la jeune fille. Depuis quand il se croise elle agit comme s'il n'existait pas. Le pauvre petit capitaine s'en voulait, il avait juste laissé entendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais du y aller et que cette histoire avec son frère allait la compromettre.

Il n'avait pas voulu être blessant, mais elle avait hurlé des choses comme « et laisser Inoue seule ! Et abandonner mon frère ! (C'est là que Toshiro a vu la mort en face) ESPÈCE DE… DE… ARRRRRR ! »

De leur côté, les ex espada Starrk, Barragan, Ulquiorra et leurs fraccion restaient à Kurayami. Enfin libre, chacun occupait ses journées comme il le voulait. Grimmjow et les fraccion d'Hallibel faisait l'aller retour entre la forteresse et le magasin de Kisuke.

Ce dernier soupira.

- Les chances de Ryuu-san sont très minces, mais sa situation s'améliore très lentement.

Tout le monde était réuni dans la chambre de Ryuu, immobile et allongé dans un futon, entièrement recouvert de bandage sauf pour son visage.

- C'est étrange, fit remarquer Yoruichi, il a l'air si calme, on dirait qu'il va se réveiller dans une seconde…

- Comme j'aimerais que tu ais raison répondit Hallibel.

Soupir général.

-… Oh… vous en faites des têtes ! Ya eu un mort ou quoi ?

Surprise générale.

Et hurlement général !

- RYUU !

-Oooh ! Mes tympans !

Se relevant difficilement, l'ex quinta regarda le monde surpris et ravi qui l'entourait.

-… Ba quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-BAKA ! Mais ça va pas de nous foutre une trouille pareille ! Attend je vais t'en donner moi des raison de crever !

- Ce que Grimmjow essaye de dire, c'est que tu nous as tous fait très peur et qu'on est ravi de te revoir. Bienvenue à la maison grand frère !

-Bon retour parmi nous, Ryuu sama !

Alors que tout le monde fait la fête et chahute le blessé qui se débat comme il peut (ah non pas les chatouilles Tsubaki ! NON !) Une silhouette émerge du fond de la pièce. Tout le monde s'arrète.

- Bon, fait Ichigo le sourire en coin, on va vous laisser…

Quand tout le monde est dehors, Ryuu regarde la plus belle de toute.

-Bonjour, Halli-chan.

Elle se rapproche lentement, fait coulisser son masque et prend le visage de son homme dans ses mains et l'embrasse. Le baiser est long, langoureux, ardent.

- J'ai eu si peur… je t'aime tellement, Ryuu.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

Un fin sourire au lèvre, Hallibel pousse délicatement Ryuu avant de le chevaucher. Puis elle pose son index gauche sur la gorge de Ryuu et elle descend, descend… de plus en plus amusée au fur et à mesure que le visage du blessé prend la couleur d'une tomate.

-Rétablit toi vite, j'attend…

Elle l'embrasse une dernière fois puis se dirige vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, elle se retourne et fait un clin d'œil à Ryuu.

Ce dernier s'allonge, le sourire au lèvre.

- J'ai réussi… je l'ai fait !

Quelques heures plus tard, Kisuker vient le voir, l'air inquiet.

- Dis moi Ryuu … tu te sens comment ?

- Bien… mais quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas venus me voir pour me demander ça…

Il soupire.

- Hélas… vois tu le gotei a fouillé toute la fausse Karakura et il n'on rien trouvé.

- Rien ? Comment sa rien ?

- Rien du tout. Je te pose donc cette question : sais tu ou est le Hogyoku ?

* * *

Dans une ruelle sombre, une sphère roule sur le sol. Elle est fendue. Peu à peu un brouillard noir en sors et prend une forme humanoïde. Peu à peu la forme devient humaine et la sphère disparaît au milieu de la poitrine.

Au milieu de la rue se tiens désormais un jeune homme qui semble avoir une vingtaine d'année. Ses cheveux bruns courts encadrent un visage fin et racé, aux yeux éclairés de l'intérieur d'un reflet arc en ciel. Le reste du corps est musclé, et caché par un t-shirt noir, complété par un jean traditionnel et une pair de converse. Il lève la tête, et sourit en sentant le vent sur son visage, le soleil sur sa peau.

- Je suis prêt. Je suis prêt… à vivre.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ainsi s'achève Renaissance ! Merci d'avoir suivi et d'avoir aimé !

Vous vous en doutez, le mystérieux personnage à la fin est le Hogyoku ! Sa phrase vient du premier film pokemon, c'est l'une des premières phrases prononcées par Mewtwo. J'ai voulu rendre un petit hommage à mon pokemon préféré^^

A la question « y aura-t-il une suite » la réponse est « peut être ». Faut d'abord que je termine mes autres fics.

A + et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


End file.
